


My Little Heart

by Lexys23



Series: My Little Badass [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca and Emily are Half-Siblings, F/F, F/M, Succubus Stacie, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Beca, Vampire Emily, Werewolf Aubrey, Werewolf Jesse, Witch Chloe, Wizard Benji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: We've heard about Chloe changing her girlfriend into a three year old. But we haven't heard of how they started dating. Of what they had to go through. Well, now we will. Prequel to "My Little Badass."





	1. Before We Fall in Love

 

Beca Mitchell. She was born a Halfling, to her full vampire parents. A hundred years before she was born, vampire mates found out that they could use magic to procreate. Their children would be half vampires, and half humans, needed both blood  _ and _ human food to survive. But when they reach a certain age they  _ wanted _ to change into full vampire, they would need to be bitten by their parent, or someone of their bloodline. But if they chose not to, they would be able to grow old, but at a slow rate.

Beca’s mother was murdered when she was ten years old. Werewolves had been hunting near her home, and ended up killing her mother. Beca’s father was devastated. But he was given an extra chance. When Beca was eleven, her father had found another potential mate. 

A year later, Beca’s sister was born. Emily Mitchell, another Halfling. Beca fell in love with her sister, and knew that she would always protect her.

Then, Beca turned nineteen. She had moved away from him, but visited a lot. She was babysitting her sister, who was seven. She fell asleep, with Emily next to her. She fell asleep a Halfling, but when she woke up, she was a full vampire. She felt the pain in her neck. It burned. Her body tensed up, as she felt herself become a full vampire. She opened her eyes, to see her father looking down at her. She clenched her eyes shut, as she changed.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_ Nine Years Later _

Beca was following Emily around. Emily, being half vampire, didn’t need general education. She was sixteen, and was able to go to Barden, The School for the Supernatural. Beca always thought it was a stupid name. It was like telling the human, Look, a school filled with creatures from your nightmares!

Upon become a full vampire, Beca had to deal with the new bloodlust. Halflings didn’t need to feed as much as full vampires. She had to control it, which took a few years. She never thought about getting the supernatural education, but Emily wanted it. And being the big sister she was, she followed her younger sister.

Beca bumped into someone, causing them to fall down. She looked up, confused. She saw a redhead sitting on the ground, books surrounding her.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Beca said, as she got down to pick up the books. She froze, when a scent reached her nose. Her eyes dilated, and her mouth waters, as she thought about the sweet scent of blood.

“It’s okay,” a cheerful voice responded, oblivious to the chance of being drained then and there.

Beca grabbed some of the book and stood up. She tried to stop breathing, but the scent smelled too good, she couldn’t get enough. Her eyes stayed on the scrape on the girl’s arm. She extended her arms, handing the girl her book, but trying to stay far away.

The redhead followed Beca’s line of sight. She looked down to her arm, seeing the blood ooze out of her cut.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, as she placed her things down, looked through her bag, and grabbed a napkin. Beca watched as she wiped the scrape.

Beca couldn’t help but wonder how it would taste. The scent was mostly gone, with the air blowing it away. Beca couldn’t move. Her attention went from the cut to the girl’s face, and she couldn’t explain the emotions she was feeling. She hadn’t felt that way for anyone before.

“You’re a vampire. I’m Chloe, a witch,” she said, extending her hand.

Beca smiled. “I’m Beca. I’m sorry, about all this.”

“It’s okay. I should be careful, with all the vampires around here. You’re new? I haven’t seen you around before.”

Beca nodded. “Yeah, just got here. I wasn’t too happy to come here. But now I think I found my reason to stay.”

Chloe blushed, as she laughed. She looked behind Beca, before turning back to the vampire. “I’ll see you around then.”

Beca smirked. “You will.” She watched as the redheaded witch walked away. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her away.

“Keep it in your pants, will you,” Emily huffed, as she led her sister into the other direction. Beca just laughed, following her sister.

Beca dropped her sister off first; wanting to make sure she was going to be safe. She then headed to her dorm. She opened the door, before grinning.

Stacie Conrad. Her best friend. They had met when Stacie was fourteen. Beca had been in the area of New York City, Stacie’s hometown. Beca knew that there was something different about the dark haired girl. She finally found out, when the taller of the two was found in an alley, all upon a drunk man. Beca had gone in and killed him, before finding out about Stacie.

The younger of the two was a succubus. She needed the sex, or the energy around sex to live. She then went on to question Beca, who then told her about her life as a vampire. Both women became close, and soon were inseparable.

Beca would accompany Stacie in her hunt. She would just stand there, making sure that Stacie wasn’t hurt. Then the taller of the two would leave, letting Beca feed. They became a team, until Emily needed her sister. Emily had been of age, where her vampire attributes were stronger. Beca then told Stacie that they would meet again.

And they did. Beca grinned, while she stared at her best friend.

“Beca! I’ve missed you!” Stacie said, as she rushed to hung the short vampire.

Beca’s eyes widened, as her face was squished against Stacie’s breasts. She just laughed, as she shakes her head. She pushes Stacie away.

“Too close. Blood,” Beca said, a smirk on her face. She smiles as Stacie’s eyes widens and she moves away from the vampire. She stops as she turns to her best friend.

“Didn’t you get control of your thirst years ago?” Beca raises her eyebrow. “You bitch!”

Beca laughs.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe looks at Aubrey. The witch had met the werewolf when they started the school. They had become the best of friends, and starting their third year.

“You what?”

“I think I met my wife,” Chloe said, a sparkle in her eyes.

“A vampire?” Aubrey questioned, a look of disgust on her face. She shook her head, as she looked to her best friend.

“Her eyes, they are do dark. Blue, like mine, but dark. And Bree you have to see her smirk. Oh god, just thinking about it,” Chloe said, as if she was in a daze.

Aubrey gave her a look of disgust. “She’s a vampire. She has a mate, somewhere. What if you get with her, fall in love, and you’re  _ not _ her mate?”

Chloe gave her a look, as if her dreams were destroyed, which they probably were. She shook her head.

“But I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Chloe whispered, shaking her head.

“Look, this is a big school. You’ll probably never see her again,” Aubrey said, sitting down next to her best friend.

Chloe sighed, and nodded. “You’re probably right. I just, she’s special Bree, and I want to know her.”

The blond werewolf didn’t respond. She just wrapped her arms around her best friend. She knew that her friend fell easily. She just hoped this time would be different. She could just hope.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca grinned, as her best friend and little sister got along. They were standing there, talking. Beca was looking around, at the activities fair. There were groups everywhere. She could see the different species. There were some ghosts together. She could see fairies, comparing their wings. Beca’s eyes shifted, to a familiar redhead.

“I’ll be back,” Beca muttered, as she walked away from her sister and best friend. They both nodded, and went back to their conversation. Beca walked until she was in front of the witch. “Hello.”

Chloe looked up, to see the vampire in front of her. She couldn’t help but grin. “Hey yourself.”

“So, what is this?”

Chloe looked behind her, at the booth she was in front of. She just shrugged. “This is an acapella group. We compete against other schools."

Beca frowned. “But the other schools around are human infested.”

“We battle supernatural schools. There is this school in England, that made purely from wizards and witches.”

“Why didn’t you go to that one?” Beca questioned, grinning.

“I don’t know, something was calling me here.”

Beca raised her eyebrow. Chloe just stared back. It felt like they were the only ones there. That was until-

“Chloe!” a blond girl exclaimed, rushing to her. “It got the fliers.”

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. “Sorry, that’s my best friend, Aubrey.”

Beca smiled. She then froze. She bit back her growl at the werewolf.

“Who’s this?” Aubrey asked, staring at the vampire.

“Beca.”

Chloe grinned at her best friend. “I was telling Beca, about the Bellas.”

Aubrey nodded. Beca kept her eyes on Aubrey, not trusting her. She just knew that she had to leave. She turned to Chloe.

“I don’t sing. Sorry.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She extended her hand to shake her hand.

Beca smirked. “The pleasure is all mine.”  She grabbed the witch’s hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. She pulled away. Her eyes went from Aubrey to Chloe. “I’ll see you later.”

Chloe watched as Beca walked away. “I want to marry her.”

“You just met her,” Aubrey said, shaking her head.

“When you know, you know,” Chloe whispered.

Aubrey looked from Chloe to the disappearing image of the vampire. Things were about to get interesting.

 


	2. Crazy Youngsters

 

“Barden Bellas? What’s that?” Emily asked, looking to her sister. She looked at Stacie, and noticed her eyes somewhere else. The taller girl had a frown on her face. “Stacie? Are you okay?”

“Do you see that? The way Beca looks?” Stacie asked, turning her attention to the Halfling. Emily frowned and turned to look at her sister.

Beca was standing in front of a booth. She was talking to two girls, a blond and a redhead. Emily could see Beca’s tensed body. She frowned. Emily took the moment to study the two women.

“Em, I think this is going to be an interesting year,” Stacie muttered, as Beca walked away. Emily could see the redhead stare at Beca. She frowned, watching that.

“I think you’re right,” Emily responded. She grinned when she saw her older, shorter sister stand right in front of her.

“See any clubs you like?” Beca asked, looking at the booths.

Emily’s eyes scanned the area. She then smirked. “That one. I think it’s about singing. Can we go check?”

Stacie seemed to catch on with Emily’s plan.

“Yeah, that seems like the cool group. I like their name. Lets go Em,” the succubus said, as she pulled Emily to the booth. Beca sighed behind them and followed them.

“Hey,” the redhead said, a grin on her face.

“Hey, we wanted to check out your booth. What do you guys do?” Stacie asked, a smirk on her face.

Emily looked at the woman and noticed her eyes on the blond. She frowned, wondering what was going on. She also noticed the redhead watching Beca, who was standing behind them.

“What are you?” Emily asked, frowning,

“ _ Dude _ ! You can’t just ask that,” Beca scolded, a small frown on her face. Emily’s eyes widened.

“Sorry.”

“No it’s okay. I’m a witch, Bree here is a werewolf.”

Emily stared at the werewolf. She tensed up and took a step back. Her eyes quickly turned to Beca, asking what to do. Beca gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand.

“Werewolf?” Emily asked, quietly. Beca nodded her head quickly.

“You guys know each other?” the redhead asked, her eyes looking at their linked hands.

“Oh yeah, Becs and I go way back. And Beca has known Emily since forever,” Stacie responded. “I’m Stacie. We didn’t catch your name.”

“Chloe. My name is Chloe.”

Aubrey then launched into explaining what the  _ Barden Bellas _ was. The blond took a step towards them. Emily tensed up even more. Beca tightened her grip to reassure her.

“Thanks, we’ll think about it,” Stacie said, shooting Aubrey a grin. The werewolf’s cheeks warmed up a little.

“Hope I get to see you soon,” Chloe said, her eyes on Beca. She then looked at everyone else. “All of you.”

Emily nodded and said her goodbyes. She felt Beca pull her away, but her eyes stayed on the werewolf.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca had to tell Emily to not freak out. She knew Aubrey was a werewolf. Emily had known about Beca’s mother’s death. She had heard the story. She had panicked for Beca, but the vampire wasn’t worried. She was okay with it, because she wasn’t going to let the werewolf get close to her. She was so sure she wasn’t going to see another werewolf again. Aubrey was going to be the only one.

Beca walked into the radio station. She didn’t need to, but she wanted to doing something in her free time. If she was going to school, she might as well do something that she enjoys.

Beca looked around at the multiple records and CDs. She heard someone walked behind her. She turned to see a blond guy walked towards her.

“Hey, I’m Luke. You’re Becky right?”

“Seriously? That’s--“

“Sorry I’m Jesse,” someone else said, as the other guy ran towards them. 

Luke turned to look at Jesse, a look on his face. “Luke, and you’re late.”

Jesse turned to Beca, a look on his face. “You’re familiar.”

“Yeah, no.”

Luke then went on to explain what they were going to be doing. Beca couldn’t keep her eyes off Jesse. She felt what he felt. A familiarity.

Luke left, leaving Beca and Jesse alone.

“What are you?” Jesse asked, turning to Beca.

The vampire frowned. “Did you seriously ask that?”

“I’ll start then. Hi, I’m Jesse Swanson, and I’m a werewolf,” he said, extending his hand.

Beca looked at his hand, as a memory hit her. She looked up at Jesse. “Beca. Vampire.”

“Ohh, mortal enemies. Think we’ll be star crossed lovers?”

“Don’t even think about it Romeo,” Beca told him.

Jesse grinned. “C’mon. We are going to be here for a while. Alone. Might as well as speed up the process.”

“I’d go along with it, but you aren’t my type. I feel nothing when I’m around you. Sorry.”

Jesse shrugged. “I gave it a go. Can you sue me? Might as well be friends, right?”

Beca looked at him, a look on her face. “We’ll see.”

Jesse grinned and nodded. He went back to stacking the CDs, while Beca kept an eye on him. She didn’t know if she could trust him.

It was just her luck, she had met not one Werewolf, but two.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“I’m going out,” Stacie said, as she grabbed her bag and her coat. She looked up at Beca, who was sitting next to Emily who was asleep.

“Okay. Emily is probably going to stay the night. Hope you don’t mind,” Beca said, looking up from her laptop.

“I don’t. I like her. Anyways, I’m off. Night Beca,” Stacie said, sending her a wink. Beca nodded her goodbye.

She looked down to the sleeping girl. She closed her laptop and placed it on the side. She stood up and grabbed her things. She wrote Emily a note, telling her that she was going to shower.

Beca walked into the shower, as she sang to the song in her head.

“ _ You shout it out / But I can’t hear a word you say / I’m talking loud, not saying much…” _

She was concentrated on the singing and the water, that she didn’t notice someone watching her.

“ _ I’m criticized but all your bullets ricochet /  You shoot me down, but I get up…” _

The curtain behind her was pulled back.

“ _ I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose / Fire away, fire away / Ricochet, you take your aim / Fire away, fire away…” _

“You can sing!”

Beca jumped. “How?” She turned to see Chloe standing in front of her, in her naked glory. She couldn’t help but smirk.

“How high does you belt go?” Chloe asked, changing the subject.

“My what?” Beca was confused by the question.

“You sound amazing. You have to audition for the Bellas.”

“You were singing Titanium right? I can’t believe you know David Guetta,” Chloe gushed, a grin on her face.

Beca frowned. “Okay, I may be old, but I am  _ not _ that old.”

“How old are you?”

Beca smirked, not answering.

“Well, that song is my jam. My lady jam.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah it is. That song really builds,” Chloe told her, shooting her a wink. “Can you sing it for me?”

Beca didn’t respond. She just raised her eyebrow. Chloe seemed to realize what it sounded like. She shook her head. “Not for that reason! Look, I’m not leaving here until you sing so...”

Beca let out a small chuckle. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Chloe shot her a huge grin.

“ _ I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose / Fire away, fire away…” _

Chloe joined in with Beca.

“ _ Ricochet, you take your aim / Fire away, fire away / You shoot me down, but I won’t fall / I am titanium / You shoot me down but I wont fall / I am titianium _ .”

While singing, both girl subconsciously moved closer to each other. They were staring into each other’s eyes as they sang.

“You know, I’m pretty confident about all this,” Chloe told her, a grin on her face.

“You should be,” Beca whispered, a smirk on her face. Beca could see the small blush form on Chloe’s cheeks.

“Are you always this smooth?” Chloe asked, her eyes looking over Beca’s body.

“Only on people who are special,” the vampire responded.

Chloe took a step back. “I’ll let you shower. I’ll see you in rehearsals.”

Beca shook her head and turned her shower on.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Auditions. Stacie was there. Emily was there. Beca was  _ not _ there. Chloe wasn’t happy about that. After their shower moment she was so sure Beca was going to be there.

Chloe was also not happy that Emily was there. She knew there was a connection there, and she didn’t know what they meant. So she was jealous, sue her.

Stacie went first. She would touch herself inappropriately. Chloe noticed that Stacie’s eyes stayed on Aubrey. She could feel her best friend squirm in her seat. She had known in that moment, Aubrey met her match.

Chloe looked down at the application in front of her.

_ Name: Stacie Conrad _ _   
_ _ Species: Succubus _

Chloe smirked, knowing that Aubrey was going to have a hard time.

Other girls went next. Emily was soon standing in front of her. She sang to them. She had her eyes closed for most of the time. Chloe looked down at the application.

_ Name: Emily Mitchell _ _   
_ _ Species: Half-Vampire _

They were even the same species. Emily finished and looked expectedly at the women in front of her. Chloe gave her a tight smile and clapped. Emily jumped with excitement and left the stage.

Other people auditioned. Chloe sat there with a frown on her face. It was soon over, and Beca was a no show.

Chloe looked up to see Beca there. The witch sat up and grinned.

“Wait! There is one more,” Chloe told them.

“I didn’t know we had to prepare that song,” Beca said. Chloe could hear the nerves in her voice. The redhead had never seen the vampire so nervous. She was always confident when ever she saw her. Beca was just so  _ cute _ .

“It’s okay. Sing whatever you want.”

Beca pointed to the cup. “Can it?”

Chloe nodded.

“ _ I got my ticket for the long way round / Two bottles of whiskey for the way / And I sure would like some sweet company / And I'm leaving tomorrow / What you say _

_ “When I'm gone... / When I'm gone.. / You're gonna miss me when I'm gone / You're gonna miss me by my hair / You're gonna miss me everywhere / Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone” _

Beca placed the cup down and looked at the two women in front of her. Chloe grinned while Aubrey looked put off. Emily shot up from her chair and tackled Beca into a hug. Chloe watched as Emily kissed Beca’s cheek. The shorter woman just grinned. Chloe couldn’t help but glare at Emily.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe looked as Emily held Beca’s hand. They were at Aca-Initiation night. And not once did Emily leave Beca’s side. And if she did, Beca would be close. Chloe did not like that. She drank the alcohol in her cup until it was empty. She felt Aubrey walk up to her and hand her a cup.

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey said, as she watched the two vampires from afar.

Chloe nodded. “I get it. You were right. I might not be her mate. But why do I feel connected to her?”

Aubrey shrugged. Chloe sighed at watched as Beca took Emily’s cup to see what was inside before returning it. She turned to see Stacie walk up to Aubrey and strike up a conversation. The succubus leaned over and whispered something into the blonde’s ear. Chloe didn’t hear what she said, but she saw the smile on Aubrey’s face.

Chloe turned to see Emily move closer to  _ her _ vampire.

She drank her cup and tossed it as she marched over to the vampires. Aubrey called out her name, but the witch paid no attention to it. She was on a mission.

She stopped in front of Beca. The two vampires turned to her. The shorter of the two greeted her. “Hey Chlo.”

“I don’t know what you two have. But I’d appreciate if you would tell me you were mated before letting me ambush you in the shower,” Chloe told the older vampire with a glare.

Beca frowned and looked at Emily, who was just as confused.

“What? Mated? Since when?”

“Don’t play stupid with me Beca. What else would you call Emily here?”

“My  _ sister _ ?” Beca answered, confused.

Chloe opened her mouth but then closed it. She didn’t not know what was going on. “Sister?”

“Yeah, Em here is my little sister. Wait, did you think she was my mate?”

“I, well, she was always hanging out with you. And you don’t really look alike. And I didn’t know your last name,” Chloe rambled, her cheeks burning up.

Beca grinned. “Yeah, well we have the same father, different mothers. And you never asked. Have you been jealous this whole time?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Mitchell,” Chloe grumbled, glaring at the floor.

Beca laughed. She shook her head. “You are so adorable Beale.”

“How do you--?”

“I have my own ways. And if someone in this place were to be my mate, it would be you,” Beca told her, before walking away with Emily.

Aubrey walked up to Chloe, who hadn’t moved.

“Chloe? I tried to tell you. I just found out,” her best friend told her. But Chloe didn’t respond. “Chlo? Are you okay?”

“I’m gonna make her mine Bree, just watch.”

 


	3. Sunshine

 

It was the first rehearsal. All the Bellas sat in the auditorium. They watched as Aubrey walked back and forth. She was telling the Bellas the rules, even the ones about having relations with the Treblemakers.

Beca couldn’t care about it. Her attention as on Chloe, who kept sneaking looks her way. She could feel Emily vibrating from excitements next to her. She shook her head at her little sister.

Aubrey was telling the girls about one of the girls that was kicked out.

“The oath was serious?” Beca asked, her eyes wide. She looked from Aubrey to Chloe, who shrugged.

“Dixie Chicks-serious. You can fool around with anyone you want, just not a Treble,” Aubrey said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Stacie cut her out.

“That’s not going to be easy. He’s a hunter.”   


Beca rolled her eyes. “Obvious. I’m lucky it hasn’t caught me.”

“Gross,” Emily whispered, a disgusted look on her face.

Aubrey and Chloe glared at the two, before the blond girl turned to Stacie.

“Stacie, the Trebles don’t respect us. They treat us like we’re one big joke. And if we let them penetrate us, we’re giving them our power.”

“That’s not really a good reason to use the word penetrate,” the mummy, Fat Amy stated.

“And, I’d like to be the one doing the penetration,” Stacie commented, shooting Aubrey a wink.

The werewolf blushed and looked away. Beca grinned. Aubrey moved on to the next topic.

One of the girls was quickly kicked out of the group for having sex with a Treble. Beca watched as the girl grabbed her chair was dragged it as she walked away.

“Was that really necessary?” Beca asked, turning back to the Bella’s captain.

Aubrey moved to stand in front of Beca. “This is war, Beca. It’s my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. We only have four months ‘til regionals so if you have a problem with how I run the Bellas—“

Aubrey stopped and covered her mouth. She turned so she had her back to the group.

“Doggy coughing up a fur ball?” Beca asked, a smirk on her face.

Chloe shot the vampire a glare.

“Aubrey’s a wolf, not a cat,” Emily whispered, taking her attention from the captains and giving it to her sister.

Beca shrugged. “Whatever. She’s still an animal.”

“Beca, stop,” Chloe reprimanded. She then turned to Aubrey. “Relax Bree. We can’t have a repeat of last year.”

“ _ What happened last year _ ?” The ghost, Lilly asked.

Chloe’s head shot up and she looked around, before her eyes set on the transparent girl. 

“What?”

“ _ What happened last year? And do you guys want to see my dead body _ ?”

Emily, Beca, and Aubrey looked freaked out, as they were the only ones who were able to hear that.

Chloe then went on to tell the girls about Aubrey’s puke-fest. Beca was disgust, but couldn’t let the chance go.

“Did you lick it when you were done? Cause I’ve seen dogs do that all the time.”

Aubrey growled at the girl    


The werewolf then went on to tell the girls about cardio, with a few responses. Beca telling her that she was a vampire and it was useless for her to run. Lilly responded that she couldn’t touch the ground (but Aubrey chose to say she couldn’t hear) and Fat Amy, who told her that she would become unwrapped if she ran.

Aubrey ignored them and gave the girls the song lists to pass around. “This is a list of all the songs we’ve ever performed. You’ll notice we only do songs made famous by women.”

Beca looked through the list. “There’s nothing from this century on here. And I’m pretty sure these songs are older than my dad, and he’s pretty old.”

Aubrey glared at the girl. She turned and ignored her yet again. “Let’s do this.”

The girls start to learn the ways of a capella. Chloe stayed near Beca for majority of the time, “helping” her when she needed it.

“You just want to touch me,” Beca whispered, grinning.

Chloe didn’t respond. She just moved Beca’s hand in the square formation.

“You know. You’re touching me. And you’ve seen me naked. It’s like we practically had sex, don’t you—“

_ Crash _ .

All the girls turned to see Emily on the ground, with a few fallen chairs around her. The half-vampire’s face was dark red.

“Em, are you okay?” Beca asked, as she rushed to the girl.

Emily moved away from Beca. “Don’t touch me!”

Chloe walked up to the girls. She quickly slapped Beca over the head. “She didn’t mean that. We have not done anything.”

Emily nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground. She quickly walked away. Chloe turned to glare at the vampire.

“Oops?”

**_My Little Heart_ **

“Don’t do that,” Aubrey said, as she grabbed Stacie’s hand.

“Do you want it to be your hands going down there?” Stacie questioned, grinning. She moved her hands and raised her eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

“No, it’s okay. Just try it again.”

“You just want to see me, don’t you?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. This girl was going to be the end of her. Stacie started to sing, her hands moving lower and lower on her body. Aubrey moved to stop her, when her hand touched something she was avoiding. She looked up at the mirror, to see Stacie smirking at her. Aubrey quickly moved away and turned to everyone. “Okay, I’m calling it.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily walked into class. It was her Intro to Protection class. She enjoyed the class, while she learned how to protect herself from others. She learned about how other species were dangers to her, and how she can cure herself, if possible.

She sat next to a curly haired boy. 

“Hi!”

The boy jumped, and dropped all his books to the ground. He groaned as he got on his knees to pick up his books. Emily decided to move to help him. She started grabbing the books. She watched as the boy looked at her. His face turned five different shades of red before staying at the darkest one.

“I’m so sorry,” Emily told him, as she told him.

The boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. He shook his head. “Orry, ay, no. I. Um, sssss, ood,” the boy mumbled. Emily didn’t think his face could get any redder.

She grinned, as she watched him stumble with his words. “Hi, I’m Emily. Emily Mitchell, a Halfling.”

The boy recoiled at that.

“I-I’m not going to hurt you. I-I just wanted to introduce myself. I don’t like hurting people.”

The boy nodded. He looked down and mumbled a few words. He then looked up at Emily.

“Benji Applebaum, wizard.”

“That’s awesome. My sister’s friend is a witch.”

“What’s her name? Almost everyone in the magical community know each other,” Benji asked.

“Chloe Beale?”

“Ah, yes, I know of her. Have not met her yet.”

“Really?”

“No. We don’t all know each other. We know of some people. Like people over at Hogwarts, we know of the war. We know of some wizards here. It’s like you guys. You all are familiar with other “famous” vampires. So are we.”

Emily laughed and nodded her head. “That was a fast change you did there. Went from not understanding a word, to being able to understand everything you are saying. Was it a spell?”

“Actually, it was. I am still talking gibberish. You can just understand it,” Benji told her. Emily smiled and nodded her head.

The teacher then walked in to start the class.

**_…_ **

Benji let Emily walk in front of him, as they walked out of the class.

“Do you have a class next?” Benji asked Emily, as they walked out of the building.

Emily shook her head. “No. That was my only class for the day. Do you?”

“Not for another two hours. Do you want to grab some food?”

Emily nodded her head. She was silently happy that she was a Halfling. She was able to spend time with her new friend.

Benji lead Emily to the cafeteria, where they bought their food and sat at a round table.

“So is this your first year?” Emily asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

Benji shook his head. “No. It’s my second. I took magical central classes last year. I decided to mix things up this year. I’m taking a werewolf defense class too.”

“That sounds like fun. I might have to take that class.”

Benji nodded. “You aren’t as scary as I thought you were going to be.”

Emily grinned and sat up straighter. “Thank you.”

The two continued to talk as they ate their lunch. She opened her mouth to tell him something, when he tensed up.

“Benji?”

“Hey Em, who’s your little friend?” she heard her sister asked. Emily looked up at her sister, only to see the vampire’s attention on the boy across from them.

“H-hi, I’m uh, I’m Benji,” he said, not sure what else to do.

Beca nodded her head. “Okay. But who are you?”

“He’s just a friend. Benji, this is my sister, Beca. Becs, this is my  _ friend _ , Benji.”

Beca nodded her head and stared at the wizard.

“Well, look at the time, I have to go. See you in class Emily. Nice to meet you Beca,” Benji said, getting all of his things together.

Beca nodded, but Emily rolled her eyes. Her sister always did that, and it annoyed her. “Bye Benji. I’ll see you later.” She watched as her new friend scrambled away before hitting her sister.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For scaring my friend away!”

Beca didn’t respond to her.

“You are such an ass. I don’t scare your friends away.”

“I’m your older sister. And by older, I mean I scare away boys until you are a reasonable age.”

“And what is that?”

“A hundred, duh.”

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed her things. She stormed away. (She didn’t get far. She had been staying at Beca and Stacie’s dorm since arriving at Barden. She didn’t like her roommate and being a full vampire, Beca didn’t really sleep.)

**_My Little Heart_ **

Stacie entered the auditorium. She looked around, when she heard a voice. She grinned, as she listened at the singing. She realized the voice was singing with the radio.

“ _ Light up, light up / As if you have a choice / Even if you cannot hear my voice / I’ll be right beside you dear _ ,” Aubrey sang, as she sat at the piano.

Stacie decided to join her in the singing. “ _ Louder, louder /  _ And _ we’ll run for out lives / I can hardly speak I understand / Why you can’t raise your voice to say _

“ _ Slower, slower / We don’t have time for that / All I wants to find an easy way / To get out of our little heads _

“ _ Have hear my dear / We’re bound to be afraid / Even if it’s just a few days / Making up for all this mess _ ”

The two girls migrated towards each other. They let instrumental part of the song go by, as they just stared at each other.

“ _ Light up, light up / As if you have a choice / Even if you cannot hear my voice / I’ll be right beside you dear, _ ” they finished. Both girls smiled at each other.

“You have a really beautiful voice,” Stacie whispered, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere they had created.

Aubrey blushed. “You know, that’s the first non-sexual thing you’ve said to me.”

Stacie shrugged. “If this was the way to get your attention, I would have done this ages ago.”

Aubrey shook her head. She moved back to sit at the bench, Stacie followed behind her. Stacie started to play around with the keys.

“I didn’t know you could play,” Aubrey said, astonished.

“Beca taught me a few things. She’s great with music,” Stacie responded.

“Are you guys friends, or –“

Stacie smiled. “She’s my best friend. We have never tried anything with each other. I was fourteen when I met her. She’d make sure I was safe when I’d go hunting.”

Aubrey nodded her head. “Yeah. Best friends are the best.”

“I don’t want to talk about them. Tell me about you. What keeps you calm when everything is going crazy?”

Aubrey smiled. She turned so she was facing Stacie. “Music. I love how I can escape my troubles by putting in a song. I love how music can change my mood just by listening.”

Stacie just stared at Aubrey as the werewolf talked. She smiled, knowing that the girl was special. She was going to get to know the girl in a level no else knew.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe was just walking home, when she saw Beca just standing there. She was staring at a school building. Chloe didn’t know what was going on through Beca’s head, but she was curious.

“Hey Beca!” Chloe exclaimed, as she rushed to the vampire.

The shorter of the two turned and smiled when she saw the witch. “Hey Chlo.”

“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked, as she stood in front of her crush.

“I don’t really know. My dad teaches here.”

“Do you want to visit him or anything?”

Beca frowned while looking at the ground. She shook her head. “No, not really. Do you want me to walk you home?”

Chloe watched the girl. She knew there was something going on, but didn’t want to ask. She felt like Beca would talk to her when she was ready. “Yeah, sure.”

Beca smiled and turned. She started to walk with Chloe towards her apartment.

“Is it dangerous for you to be walking home?” Chloe asked, looking around. It was getting dark, and lot of people were going indoors. The full moon was near, meaning the wolves were going to be out soon. 

“I’m a vampire. No one will mess with me,” Beca responded, her mood shifting back to normal.

Chloe let out laugh. “No one will be able to see you either.”

Beca shot her a playful glare. “Don’t forget I’m walking you home.”

“I apologize your greatness,” Chloe said, giving Beca a curtsy.

Beca laughed. “You are such a dork.”

Chloe grinned. She felt the cold air hit her. She shivered. Suddenly, she felt warmer. She looked to see that Beca gave her, her jacket.

“Thank you,” Chloe responded.

Beca shrugged. “It’s no problem.”

The continued to walk towards Chloe’s shared apartment with Aubrey. Chloe could tell they were close, even though she wished they weren’t.

In a matter of minutes, they were in front of the building. Beca and Chloe stopped at the entrance.

“This is it,” Beca said, as she looked at the redhead. Chloe nodded and started talking off the jacket. “No, keep it. It looks better on you anyways.”

Chloe smiled. She leaned over towards Beca. “Thank you for walking me home.” She then kissed the vampire’s cheek.

Beca looked flustered, before nodded. She signaled for Chloe to go inside. The witch did. She turned to see Beca give her a wave and walk away.

Chloe couldn’t be happier. The vampire was special. She was something Chloe couldn’t explain it, but she knew nothing was going to be the same again.

 


	4. Change Your Life

 

Emily was the second one up that morning. She was still staying over at Beca's dorm, rather than her own. She wasn't comfortable with her roommate, a siren, so she continued to have Beca's bed. There was an advantage of being a full Vampire. They didn't need more than two hours. Emily, being a Halfling, needed at least six. Beca let Emily have her bed. The younger of the two still went to her own dorm, majority of her things were there, but she did spend time with her sister and her best friend.

"What's your plan for the day?" Beca asked from her chair. Emily jumped in place, not paying attention. Beca chuckled. "You really got to hone in on your senses. But what are you doing today?"

Emily looked to her lap. "I'm meeting with Dad."

"Oh."

Emily sat up and faced her sister. "Don't be like that Becs. Why do you hate him so much?"

The full vampire sighed, facing away from her sister. "I don't hate him."

Then why don't talk to him?"

Beca clenched her teeth, as her eyes stayed on the computer. "Ask him."

Emily sighed. "I wish you two would get along."

"And I wish my mom was still alive," the short brunette muttered.

Emily felt her heart break a little. "But then I wouldn't be here."

Beca shot up. "No! I love you. I would never want anything to happen to you. I just, I miss my mom. That's just it. You are the best thing in my life right now Em. Don't ever think that I would ever not want you in my life."

Emily smiled. She knew what Beca meant. And she could see her sister getting anxious. "Second best, now."

Beca looked confused.

"Chloe Beale, the love of your life."

Beca smirked. "I barely know her."

"But you want to know more."

Beca shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"You are really something."

"Now that that is over with," someone said from across the room. Both Beca and Emily jumped.

Emily laughed. "You really got to hone in your senses, Beca."

"Shut up. Don't you have something to do?"

Emily nodded and grabbed her stuff. "See you later."

"Bye Emily!" Stacie exclaimed.

"See you, Em."

**_My Little Heart_ **

Jesse had known about the rivalry between wolves and vampires. He didn't agree with it. In his mind, there was no point. They were both on Earth, so they could get along. But he did know about how each species were each other's weakness.

He knew only know one and a half vampires. Beca and her little sister, Emily. They were the only vampires he knew. And he didn't feel anything except wanting to get to know them. His roommate, second year Benji had met Emily. He said that she was sweet and funny and so nice.

His family was anti-vampires. They wanted all of the "bloodsuckers" to be extinct. They had tried to drill it into his head, but his beliefs never changed.

He looked up when he saw his co-worker walk in.

He shot her a smile. "Hi."

"Jesse." She barely gave him a look.

Jesse sighed. They had been working together for a few weeks. And he still wasn't able to get to Beca. He wanted them to be friends, to defeat the stereotypes that Vampires and Werewolves couldn't be friends.

"What's your problem?" Jesse asked, frowning at her. He tried to keep his anger out of his voice. He wasn’t angry, not at her, but at the whole situation.

Beca looked at him, confused. "What are you going on about?"

"I get that vampires and werewolves are enemies, but I'm trying to be friends. I know not all vampires are bad. I want to be friends with you."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry if I have a hard time believing you."

"What do you have against your kind? Did one of us break your heart?"

"No. One of your kind  _ killed _ my mother. Sorry if I don't feel like being your friend."

Jesse froze. He was not expecting that. "Oh."

"Yeah."

He watched as Beca went about her work as if nothing had happened. He wondered how she tried to keep it all inside. He knew that things ran deeper than that. "I'm sorry about your mother. But not all of us are bad."

He went to continue his stacking, when he heard a sigh. "I know."

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily walked into her father's house. He smiled when he saw her. "Hey dad."

Francis Mitchell stood up and opened his arms. He held her tight when she walked into his arms. "Glad you could make it."

"I told you I would."

He shrugged. "I was sure your sister was going to stop you."

Emily sighed. "Dad."

"Sorry."

"Dad, what happened between the two of you?"

Francis sighed. He looked down at his hands. "I changed her without permission. And Beca says I let her mother die. And I did."

**_My Little Heart_ **

Aubrey Posen could see her best friend float around. Not literally, but it seemed like it. She knew who was the cause. That  _ leech _ , Beca Mitchell. She had irked her so much. The short girl knew how to get under her skin. But she saw what the brunette did to her best friend.

“Sit down Chlo,” Aubrey said, leaning back.

“I’m sorry. You just know how I feel. I just wish she would ask me out,” Chloe whined, as she sat on the couch next to Aubrey.

The werewolf let out a small laugh. “Why don’t you ask her out?”

Chloe frowned. “There is something stopping me. I don’t know what yet. But I feel like I should let her lead.”

Aubrey nodded her head. “What do you know about her?”

“She’s a vampire. She’s funny. She’s sexy. And she was looks so hot under her clothes.”

Aubrey frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

The blond watched as her best friend blush. She knew what she was about to hear was going to be juicy.

“Well, you see, before auditions, she, uh, she was singing. I, I wanted to, you know, I wanted to know who it was. She was in the stall next to mine. She was singing Titanium, and you know how I feel about that song. I just, I just had to  _ know _ who it was. So I barged in.”

“Oh my god!” Aubrey started to laugh. She should have known. Her best friend had no boundaries. When they first roomed in together, Chloe decided she was too nervous and scared to sleep in her own room, she just went to Aubrey’s bed and slept there.

“She’s just so amazing,” Chloe gushed, grinning at her best friend.

“You are really something Chlo. Something special.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

“What do you mean?” Emily asked, frowning at her father. She wasn’t sure is she heard her father correctly.

“Beca doesn’t remember everything. She doesn’t remember how her mother was infected,” her father said, his voice a whisper.

“Dad, how did she die?”

“Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. A vampire can kill a werewolf if they bit them. If we are able to get enough venom in their system, they can die. A werewolf can kill a vampire, only one way. If they can inject us with their blood, we would die. Their bite can hurt us, as ours can hurt them.”

“Is that how she died?”

“She wasn’t targeted. I wasn’t home. I was out, in a council meeting. He got into the yard, undetected. He had his needle, ready to attack. Beca,” he stopped. He rubbed his face, as his eyes unfocused. Emily knew he was lost in time. “Beca was out playing. Her mother was not watching her. The  _ dog _ got to Beca. He was able to get his blood into her. Beca’s mother heard the screams. In the beginning, it’s extreme pain. You’re insides burn, before it’s gone. The next day, you don’t remember, but you are okay. As time goes by, you slowly start getting worse. Halflings, they can survive seven days with the werewolf blood, but full vampires, they have five.”

“But if Beca was attacked, how is she still alive?”

“Her mother found her, on the ground. The poor girl was crying her eyes out. Her mother, she loved Beca. She’d die for her, and that’s what she did.”

“Dad?”

Her father looked at her. “There is spell that can transfer the blood into another body. It can’t be destroyed or stopped, but it can be put into another body. That’s what she did. She took it from Beca. She got infected, and there was nothing we could do. Beca doesn’t remember being infected herself, but she remembers the last four days with her mother. I-I came home with another vampire. He told me about the transfer, but I couldn’t do it.”

“Why not?”

“It was too late. It was the last day. And I couldn’t leave Beca behind.”

Emily looked down. She didn’t know what to say. She had never heard the story. All she knew was that a wolf had killed her sister’s mother.

“You never told her?”

Her father shook his head. “She never wants to hear about it.”

Emily nodded her head. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Enough about that. I want to do something with my youngest daughter. What do you want to do?

Emily looked at her father. She got off her seat and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too Em,” he whispered. Emily smiled softly.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“What’s going on between you and Stacie?” Chloe asked, as she grabbed the glass from her best friend’s hand.

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, talk to me. You know about Beca, I just want to know about Stacie. Is something happening between the two of you?”

“I, she, I don’t know. She makes me feel things. I feel less stressed when she is around.”

“Is it because of what she is?”

Aubrey shook her head. “No. I don’t think so. She’s a different person when she is around me. I didn’t tell you about it, but a few days ago, we connected a little. I was singing along to the radio, and she just came in.”

“Do you think you’ll want to pursue it?”

“I don’t know, my dad—“

“Your dad is not here.”

“But werewolves—“

“Can’t you let yourself be happy for once?” Chloe asked. She had always watched her best friend push herself and she was never happy. It was all she wanted.

“I don’t know.”

“If anything were to happen between you and Stacie, I think you should pursue it. I think she’ll be great for you.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. But get dressed so we can go out.”

“All right,” Aubrey said, rolling her eyes.

Chloe laughed, as she watched her best friend walk away.

“She’ll make you happy.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca started at the glass in front of her. Her talks with Jesse and Emily made her think about her mother. She really did miss her, and wished her mother could see her.

Her best friend moved to sit on the seat across from to hers. Beca didn’t move, as she stared at the glass.

“You okay there?” Stacie asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You’re my best friend, and I love you. Just remember that if you ever want to talk, okay?”

Beca nodded her head. She heard the ding from the bell above the door. She looked across the diner to see a certain witch and werewolf enter. Beca couldn’t help but smile, seeing the redhead.

Chloe grabbed Aubrey’s hand and signaled to the two freshmen. Both started to walk towards them.

“Mind if we seat here?” Chloe asked, pointing to the empty seats.

Stacie shook her head. Aubrey moved to sit next to Stacie, while Chloe sat down next to Beca.

“Where is your sister? Isn’t she usually attached to your hip?” Aubrey asked, looking around.

“ _ Don’t _ talk about my sister like you know here,” Beca said, her voice filled with anger. She glared at the wolf.

Aubrey raised her hands. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I just meant that she is always around you.”

“Ignore her. She’s really protective of Emily,” Stacie told them.

“I think it’s sweet,” Chloe commented, a grin on her face.

Beca smirked, but her eyes went back to her drink. Her thoughts drifting once again. She was taken out of them when she felt someone touch her hand. She looked over to see Chloe watching her.

“Are you okay?” the witch asked, worry in her voice.

Beca gave her a smile. “I am now.”

Chloe gave her hand a squeeze. Beca sat back and looked to the two girls on the other side of the table, a conversation starting.

Beca wondered if what Emily had said, about Chloe being the love of her life. She felt that she would be okay with it. She could see a future with Chloe.

Beca’s eyes stayed on Chloe, as the redhead told the other two about a crazy moment in her life. Beca watched as the expression on Chloe’s face change as she got deeper into the story. Beca knew then and there, that the girl was special, and that she would do anything to keep her in her life.

 


	5. Feels Like the First Time

 

Stacie’s life was not how she expected it to be. She never expected to be best friends with a vampire. She never expected to have a little sister in the Halfling. And she  _ never _ expected to fall for a werewolf.

Stacie didn’t know how, but she needed to have Aubrey Posen in her life. She needed to see her everyday.

Stacie looked around the library. She felt a smile grow on her face when she saw the source of her thoughts sitting at the table at the back of the room. Stacie tugged at the strap on her shoulder, and walked towards the table.

Aubrey looked up and smiled at her. Stacie felt the butterflies in her stomach, seeing the smile.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Stacie asked, pointing to the chair in front of her.

Aubrey shook her head.

Stacie moved onto the seat.

She could feel the werewolf’s eyes on her, as she took her notebooks and material out of her backpack. Stacie gave her a smile, as she opened her  _ Vampire Studies 101 _ textbook and her notebook. She grabbed her blue gel pen and started to read the book, taking notes as she went.

The two worked in silence. Stacie noticed that Aubrey would sneak looks, but the succubus would act as if she didn’t notice.

“ _ Vampire Studies 101 _ ?” Aubrey asked, after a few more minutes of silent studying.

“What? Oh, yeah. I like to know what happens to Beca and Emily, especially if they need me, you know? They are kind of clueless about things.”

Aubrey nodded her head. “I took  _ Wizardry 101 _ , for the same reason.”

Stacie grinned. “I guess we aren’t so different then.”

The brunette noticed Aubrey look away and smile. But she didn't want the conversation to end there. Stacie wanted to know everything she could about Aubrey.

“How did you and Chloe meet?” Stacie asked, a small smile on her face.

“Oh, well we met on our first year. We were roommates. My father was so angry. He wanted me to have a werewolf as a roommate, not some witch. And her parents were so worried that I would eat her,” Aubrey told her, a small laugh.

Stacie nodded, knowing about the parent’s fear. “Yeah, my parents were worried too, ya know, meeting Beca and stuff.”

“Her parents wanted her to go to that British school, Hogwarts,” Aubrey continued, “and my dad wanted me to go to an all werewolf school. So we kind of bonded over that. We found our common love for music, and our love for knowledge about other species. We just became best friends.”

“That’s great,” Stacie said, grinning.

“How did you meet Beca?” Aubrey asked, tilting her head.

Stacie grinned as she started her story.

_ A fourteen year old Stacie Conrad was walking home from school. Her parents had warned her, but she hadn't paid attention. _

_ She was a teen, she was suppose to be rebellious. Which was how she got herself into the situation she was in. _

_ Her parents had told her that when she got of age, her powers would manifest. And being the curious, impatient self, she couldn't wait. _

_ She never meant for anything to happen. Her parents had warned her that her powers were going to be out of whack. And that she was going to need training before she went out. But she snuck out while her parents were sleeping. _

_ She snuck out and went to the nearest club. She was able to seduce the bouncer into letting her in. She was able to watch people, trying to use her power. She didn't want anything to happen, she just wanted to know if she was able to use her own powers. _

_ She was going home. She was almost there, when some grabbed her. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered. The man said that he knew she was calling for him. That she was making him want her. _

_ Stacie bit into his hand. She turned to tell him off, when the man disappeared. Stacie had seen a blur pass by and take the man with him. _

_ “ _ I later found out that was Beca. She had been in the city, just visiting. She looked for me the next day. She wanted to make sure I was okay, without giving herself up. She bumped into me,” Stacie said, grinning at the story.

Aubrey let out a laugh. “Is that how she meets important people in her life? She bumps into them?”

Stacie smirked. “You have no idea. She had bumped into Emily’s mother. The lady went into labour shortly after.”

“Wait, they don't have the same mothers?”

Stacie shook her head. “No. Beca’s mother was killed when she was ten.”

“Killed? By hunters or something?”

Hunter existed in the world. They're weren't a lot. Most of them had died out, but they still existed. Barden used magic to hide the school, so the students would be safe against the hunters.

“They are kind of like hunters. But not exactly.”

“Like hunters? Wolves?” Aubrey asked, a frown on her face.

Stacie nodded her head.

“Oh. Is that why she annoys me?”

Stacie smiled. “No. She annoys you because she can be a little asshole. No, that's why she doesn't let you anywhere near her. She doesn't trust any wolf.”

Aubrey nodded her head. “And she was okay with you telling me?”

“It's not a secret. I don't think she’d mind. Chloe doesn't know. Beca wants to tell her when she's ready. When they get to the whole secret sharing part of their relationship.”

“And what type of relationship do they have?”

Stacie smirked. “I think Chloe is Beca’s mate.”

“Why do you say that?”

“She just seems happier. Lighter than ever before. She’s just different.”

“I know how that feels.”

Stacie stared at Aubrey. She could feel the other woman moving closer. Her lips were soon right in front of her, until she felt them against her.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Aubrey didn’t know why she was doing it. No, that was a lie. She did know. She was falling for Stacie. There was someone underneath all the joking, all the sexualized comments. Underneath the facade was someone sweet, someone intelligent, someone understanding. She knew that there was so much more to it.

She had felt the pull. And that pull was getting stronger and stronger. And hearing Stacie talk, being a real person, it made her want to kiss her. It made her want to be with her.

Stacie pulled away. Aubrey opened her eyes and stared at the succubus. Stacie gave her a small smile. “What was that for?”

Aubrey shrugged, “I just felt it was right.”

“And how would you feel to having a date, with me, on Friday, at seven?”

Aubrey grinned, nodding her head. “I’d love to.”

Stacie grinned and leaned in to kiss Aubrey again.

It wasn’t long before they got kicked out of the library.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Stacie was so excited. She had a date with Aubrey Posen. A DATE! Emily and Beca were sitting on Beca’s bed. The Halfling was watching Stacie, while the full vampire was reading a book.

“And why her?” Beca asked, taking her eyes off the book to look at her best friend.

Stacie sighed. “Because I really like her. She’s special. I know you don’t like that she’s a werewolf, Beca, but I like her.”

Beca started to read the book once again. “I don’t care she’s a werewolf. I just, she’s too uptight. She  _ hates _ me.”

“She doesn’t hate you. You just annoy her.”

Beca smirked, her eyes never leaving the words on the page.

“What can I say, it’s in my nature.”

“I think it’s nice that you found her,” Emily chipped in, smiling. She looked at Beca, and grinned.

“Thank Em, and how is it going with that wizard?”

Emily froze, her eyes wide. Stacie watched as Beca slowly lowered the book.

“What wizard?” the vampire asked, her voice lower and threatening.

“N-no one. It’s no one. So Stacie, what are you doing?” Emily asked, wanting to change the topic. Beca just continued to stare at Emily, a frown on her face.

“Dinner and a walk around a park. I just want to get to know her more, you know?”

“Yeah. I think that’s sweet,” Emily gushed, smiling.

Stacie looked at the time and straightened herself up. “I have to go if I want to be on time.”

Beca rolled her eyes and turned back to the book. “Can’t keep the dog waiting.”

“Beca.”

The vampire sighed. “Yeah, whatever, can’t keep the  _ princess _ waiting.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “Ass. Well I’m leaving. Beca, don’t kill your sister. Emily, take care of your sister.”

Stacie walked out the door. The last thing she heard was, “What about the wizard?”

**_My Little Heart_ **

Aubrey patted down her skirt for the seventeenth time. She couldn’t stay in one place. It was the first date she was excited for.

“Can you sit down? You’re making me dizzy,” Chloe commented, shaking her head.

Aubrey sat down at the edge of the couch. “Sorry. I’m just really nervous.”

Chloe shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll be okay. I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

Aubrey felt her cheeks heated up. “Really?”

Chloe nodded her head. “Yeah. She looks at you like you’re the greatest thing she’s ever seen.”

Aubrey can’t help the smile that grew on her face. Chloe grinned at her.

There was a knock on the door. Aubrey jumped up, patting down her skirt. Chloe stood up, chuckling.

“I got this.”

“Thanks.”

“Stacie, well you look lovely,” Aubrey heard Chloe say. Aubrey could feel her heart beating faster, and louder. Aubrey slowly inched towards the door. Upon seeing Stacie, she was floored.

“W-wow,” Stacie said, a grin on her face. “You look wonderful.”

“Thanks. So do you.” Aubrey walked up to Stacie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Chloe. “I’ll be home later.”

“No later than ten.”

“What?”

“Fine, ten thirty. Any later, and I’ll send a search party.”

“Chlo—“

“Ten thirty. You’re wasting time here.”

“Bye  _ mom _ ,” Aubrey said, a small smile on her face. She closed the door behind her and both women started to head over the restaurant they were going to go eat.

Stacie reached over and interlaced her fingers with Aubrey’s.

“How as the rest of your week?” Stacie asked, grinning.

“It was okay. I spent most of the week waiting for right now,” Aubrey said, a small blush on her face.

“Really?” Stacie asked in a timid voice. Aubrey hadn’t heard that sound come out of the succubus before. She usually exceeded confidence.

“Yeah. I really mean it.”

Stacie grinned and pulled Aubrey closer. Both women walked towards the restaurant.

Their dinner was perfect. Both women talked, but they didn’t talk about anything deep. They had left that for their walk,

**_My Little Heart_ **

Aubrey swung their hands as they walked towards the fountain. Both had been having a great day together. They knew it was time to get to know each other, in another level. They started easy, twenty-one questions.

“Vampire? Really?” Aubrey asked, a look of disgust on her face.

“You asked what I would want to be. It’s honest. What would you be?”

“A witch.”

“So we’d be Beca and Chloe?”

Aubrey tossed her head back and laughed. “That seems to be true. Okay, next question.”

“How old were you when you first turned? I know it’s different for different people.”

“I had just hit puberty.”

_ “Mommy, it hurts,” a thirteen-year old Aubrey Posen cried out, as she huddled up into a small ball. _

_ Her mother rubbed her shoulder, but didn’t respond. _

_ “Make it stop!” _

_ “Stop whining. This is part of our nature,” her father bellowed, glaring at the crying girl. _

“How long did it last?” Stacie asked, frowning. She tightened her grip.

“A few hours.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s okay. It made me who I am.”

“It still sucks.”

Aubrey smiled and leaned over to give Stacie a kiss.

“I really like you Aubrey,” Stacie muttered against the kiss.

Aubrey grinned. She placed her hands on Stacie’s neck, and pulled her clothes. They pulled away shortly after. “I really like you too.”

Stacie grinned.

Aubrey started pulling Stacie to the fountain. “My dad always had the perfect person for me in mind. But none of them were anything special. Not like you. There is something about you that is just, I don’t know.”

Stacie grinned. They had reached the fountain. Aubrey was staring at it, when she felt Stacie pull her into the water.

“What did you do that for?” Aubrey screeched, as she tried to run out of the water.

“I just wanted to kiss you under rain, but there is no rain so I decided to do the next best thing.”

Aubrey laughed and kissed Stacie. 

 


	6. Flashlight

 

Emily was new to relationships. She never really dated anyone. Beca was bad with people, Emily was worse. There were different, but connecting with people was something they both sucked at. But unlike Beca, Emily did want to make friends. She did want to bond. She was just too much sometimes. It was like she had too much energy and it put people off. Emily did wish things were different about that, but she didn't know how to change that.

So when Benji asked her out, she was over the moon. She had never felt that much joy in her life. She didn't know why, but whatever connection she had with Benji, it was strong. It was something out of this world.

She knew Benji wouldn't be everyone’s first choice, but Emily liked him. She liked more that she thought possible without crossing the Love-Line.

She was going to need help. She was going to need someone to help in her clothing choices and on what to do on the date. She knew Stacie would be good for that. Chloe maybe. But she needed someone to distract Beca from finding out. She didn't want her older sister finding out too early. She knew that her sister was going to scare Benji, and she didn’t want that to happen.

Emily knew what she was going to do. There was one person who could help her. She headed towards the apartment. It was her last hope.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily knocked on the door. She could feel her heart pound. All she hoped for was for it to work. She heard movement in the other side of the door. She watched as the door opened, and the blond werewolf stood there. Emily stood up, giving her a small smile.

Emily was getting over the fact that Aubrey was a werewolf. She knew that not all wolves were bad, but growing up with stories made her suspicious. It made her cautious.

“Is Chloe here? Can I talk to her?” Emily asked, the nerves evident in her voice.

Aubrey nodded and moved out of the way, letting Emily enter the apartment. Aubrey called out for Chloe and told Emily to sit down on the couch. The Halfling did as she was told, and waited for the witch. Emily looked around the room noticing every little thing. She could see the differences between Aubrey’s things and Chloe’s.  She could see pictures of their friends. She even saw one of her sister. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled at the redhead.

“You wanted to talk?” the witch asked, her voice friendly.

Emily nodded, folding her hands on her lap. “Benji, he uh, he asked me out.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “That’s great! I see how you look at him. I know you really like him.”

Emily smiled. “Yeah. I like him, a lot. He was so sweet when he asked me out.”

_ Benji walked up to Emily, a rose in his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. They had been hanging out a lot outside of class and Bella’s rehearsal. Benji had tried out for the Trebles, but their front man, Bumper Allen was an ass and didn’t let him join. Benji was sad about it, but he was okay without it, or so he told Emily. _

_ “Hey Benji.” _

_ “H-hi Em. I, I wanted to ask you something.” _

_ Emily looked at him, raising her eyebrows, letting him know she was listening. She had a feeling she knew what it was, but she didn’t want to make any assumptions. She decided to wait for Benji to tell her what he wanted to say. _

_ “I, uh, I like you Em. I like you a lot, and it would mean a lot to me if you’d go on a date with me. You can say no, if you don’t want to,” he told her, his cheeks blushing a deep red. He looked at the flower in his hand. He handed her the rose. “But it would mean a lot to me if you did go out with me.” _

_ Emily took the flower and smiled. She looked up at the blushing boy. “I’d love to.” _

_ Benji’s face lit up. He nodded his head. “T-tonight. I-I’ll pick you up at say, 7?” _

_ “Sounds great.” Emily stood up and kissed his cheek. She walked away, knowing that Benji fist pumped the air. _

“He was so nervous,” Emily told her, smiling softly. She looked up to see Chloe staring back at her.

“That’s cute. Did you want advice?”

Emily fumbled with her hands. “Y-yeah. That. And I, uh, I was hoping you can distract my sister for today?”

Emily watched as Chloe’s smile grew. She then let out a laugh. “Is she really protective?”

Emily nodded her head. “More than my parents. I don't want her to scare Benji away.”

“You guys are so cute. I'll do it. But can I give you a piece of advice?”

Emily looked up at the witch.

“You can talk to me. I won't judge you. And I won't tell Beca anything if you don't want me to.”

Emily nodded her head and stood up.

“Thank you. I have another class, but this means a lot.”

Chloe nodded. Emily gave her a quick hug and rushed out, not before telling Aubrey to not tell Beca.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily found her in her room. She smiled at the succubus who was doing her homework.

“I know why you’re here. I think she's going to be mad you kept this from her,” Stacie said, not looking up.

“I can't tell her. You know how she is. She scared him the first time she ever saw him. I really like him and don't want to lose him before I get to know him,” Emily said, explaining herself. She moved to sit down on her sister’s bed, well really her bed.

“I won't tell her. But I'm telling you, she is going to find out.”

“Who’s going to tell her? Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to help me dress up for this,” Emily said, knowing it would distract her.

Stacie stood up and stared at her. “Okay then. When and what time?”

Emily smiled and started telling her.

**_My Little Hearts_ **

Benji had never been on a date before. He was excited, nervous and scared for the date that was going to happen that night. It wasn't because Emily was a Halfling, he didn't care about it. Honest, he was a little scared, but Emily was nothing like what he learned. She didn't live up to her stereotype. No, he was scared to mess things up with her. He really wanted it to work. He really wanted to start something with her.

He also knew that Emily was scared her sister. He knew that Beca was not easy to please. He knew that not even her own father was in her good side. But he wanted to be. She meant a lot to Emily, so he wanted to show her that he cared about her too. He also didn't to keep it a secret.

So when he saw her, he didn't hesitate to walk up to her.

“Can I talk to you?”

Beca gave him one nod.

He just hoped he was found the right thing.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily twirled for Stacie and Aubrey, who were sitting on the succubus’s bed. They looked at each other and nodded.

“Perfect. I think you are ready.”

They all turned to the door as the knob turned. They all watched as Beca entered, Chloe right behind her.

“Why didn't you tell me you had a date?” Beca asked, anger and hurt in her voice. She stared straight into Emily’s eyes.

Emily looked at Chloe. “Did you tell her?”

Beca looked to Chloe. “You knew?” Beca then looked around the room, before her eyes stayed on Emily’s. “Did everyone know before me?”

Aubrey and Stacie gave her guilty looks.

Beca nodded. She looked to Emily. “Great. It's not I matter right? They mean so much to you right? Whatever, have fun on your date.”

Beca turned, ready to walk out but Emily called her name. Beca stopped and stared at her sister.

“Can we talk?” She turned to everyone. “Can I have a minute alone with Beca?”

The three women nodded and headed out the door. Emily waited until the door was closed before grabbing Beca’s hand and pulling her towards the bed. They both took a seat.

“Why didn't you tell me? Did I do something?”

“I was scared. You, you scare people and I didn't want you to scare Benji.”

Beca let out a small laugh. “Yeah, well Benji is the one who told me. I'm sorry I gave you the feeling that you couldn't come to me.”

“No, I should have. You’re my big sister. And I want you to know when things happen in my life.”

“I just, I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want anyone to hurt you.”

“And I'll always be thankful for that.”

Beca smiled and nodded her head. There was a knock on the door. Both girls stood up.

“How do I look?” Emily asked, nervous about the date.

Beca looked at her and smiled. “You look beautiful. I'm glad I got to be here for this.”

Beca then walked over and opened the door. Benji stood there, flowers at hand. The other three were still stand there. Beca moved out of the way to let everyone enter. Aubrey and Stacie moved on the brunette’s bed, while Chloe went to sit down Beca’s bed. Beca stood in front of Benji.

“Thank you for telling me about the date, but if you hurt her, I will break you hands,” Beca said in a sweet voice. She grabbed the flowers and went to her bed and sat down. “Have fun you two.”

Emily shook her head, grabbed Benji’s hand and walked out of the room. The second she closed the door, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, for telling her.”

Benji nodded. “I remember you telling me you never went on a date. And I had a feeling you would want your big sister to be a part of your first date. I wanted to make this as perfect as I can for you.”

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.”

Benji let out a laugh, as he hugged her back. He then placed his hand on her back and led her towards the exit of the building.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“What?” Emily asked, laughing.

Benji nodded his head. Hearing Emily laugh, it was one of the best sounds in the world. He just wanted to keep her laughing.

Benji had made reservations at a local restaurant. It wasn’t a big restaurant, but it got great reviews. There weren’t a lot of people, meaning they could talk and get to know each other in different level.

“He wouldn’t leave me alone. He wanted my lunch money, and he wanted me to do his homework. When I told him no, he had threatened to beat me up. I just wished he’d leave me alone, and for some reason I was thinking about Chihuahuas and then he turned into one,” Benji said, a grin on his face.

“Why didn’t your parents tell you?” Emily asked, after she calmed her laughter down.

“Do you know the wizarding system?” he asked. Emily shook her head, leading Benji to continue. “Unlike other species, wizards and witches can have a child that does not inherit magic. There are four levels of wizards and witches; they are named after blood types. The first is if a wizard and witch mate and have a child who does have magic, they are called Mag-A. So if two people who are not magical have a child, they are called Mag-B. Mag-AB are people who have one Mag-A and one Mag-B, or one Non-Mag parents. And then there is Mag-O, people with one or two magical parents, and do not inherit their magic, they are also universally known as Squibs. I know England has their own system, Purebloods, Half-Bloods, Muggleborn, and Squibs.”

“That’s interesting. I didn’t know you guys had that system. And you’re Mag-A?”

Benji nodded his head. “And I know Chloe is one as well. I think Luke is a Squib, which is why he’s allowed to come to this school.”

Emily nodded her head. “And your parents didn’t know if you were going to have powers?”

“No, in fact, my cousin was a squib. People’s powers mature at different ages. Some learn about their magic at early moments in their lives, while other learn later in life. I had the disadvantage of learning about them later in life.“

Emily nodded her head. “That makes sense. I was thinking of taking a magical class.”

“Really? Why?”

Emily blushed and looked to the table. “I don’t know. I just wanted to know more about you, and your powers, and have things to talk about.”

Benji grinned. Seeing Emily blush was something he loved seeing. She was usually confident and loud and friendly, and seeing her so flustered and shy was a sight to see. It made him like her even more.

“If you ever want to know more about my heritage, you can always ask. I’d love to talk more about it to you. But, you know, I was going to do the same things with the vampire classes,” Benji told her, smiling.

Emily grinned. “I guess we were thinking the same thing.”

Benji nodded his head. “Tell me about how it was growing up as a Halfling.”

Emily nodded her head, and started to tell him about her childhood. About it was weird at times because Beca had resented her mother and father and Emily was sometimes stuck in the middle. She talked about vampire puberty, which happened when a Halfling got to a certain age and their baby fangs fell out and the new stronger fangs came out, which hurt. And the smell of blood was even stronger, making the Halflings want to suck everyone dry. She talked about why she decided to go to Barden even though she was still “high school age” and that it was a way to keep Beca close.

After she finished talking, Benji asked her if she wanted to dance. Emily told him how she had two left feet, but Benji promised her he would make her look graceful, and graceful he made her. He twirled her around, hearing her laugh against his ear. He had never been so glad for the ballroom dancing his mother made him take. Just being there with Emily, dancing to music, having her in his arms, hearing her laugh, it just made him so happy.

Benji wished the night would never end, but he knew it was going to at some point. But he was glad she was his first date. He was glad for the night and experience. He knew she was special, and he was so glad he was right.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Benji walked her to her door. Emily stopped in front of her door and turned to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I had a great time,” she told him.

Benji nodded, looking nervous for the second time that night. “I did too. I had the best time. And I wanted to do it again. We can do something completely different. I have a few ideas. And I think you might have fun then too. I mean if you wanted. You don’t have to. I, uh, I—“ he was cut off by Emily pressing her lips against his.

Emily pulled away and smiled. “I’d love to go out with you again. Text me when you get home. And let me know about our next date.”

Benji nodded his head. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight Emily.”

“Goodnight Benji,” she said, turning around and opening her door. She entered and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh, and grinned.

“It was a good date?” a voice asked, causing Emily to jump. She looked over to see her sister put down the book she was reading.

Emily nodded, the smile still on her face. She looked over and saw Stacie’s bed empty.

“She’s on another date with Aubrey. Chloe went to a study group. Sit down and tell me about your date.”

Emily nodded and rushed to sit next to her sister, telling her everything about what happened on her date. She was so glad Beca ended up finding out about the date even though she tried to keep it from her. It was a good night.


	7. Bulletproof

**** It had been some time since Emily’s date. She was still going strong with Benji. They had made it official two days before. Beca was glad he hadn't broken her heart, but at the same time it was her little sister. Stacie and Aubrey had made it official after the third date. Beca and Chloe had lost count of how many times have caught them when things were getting heated. And Beca’s birthday came and passed, she was now twenty-nine years old, but still in her nineteen-year-old body.

Bella's practice was going okay. They weren’t doing anything wow, but it was entertaining to see Aubrey and Beca fight. Regionals was coming soon, and Aubrey had started doubling down on everyone.

Which was where they came from. Chloe had been starving, so she dragged Beca to her favorite diner. Emily was going to watch a movie with Benji, and Aubrey and Stacie wanted to spend some time together.

They sat at the booth at the end of the place. Chloe almost always ordered a burger and fries to share with Beca. As a vampire, Beca didn't need to eat, but she still did sometimes, especially when she went out with Chloe.

Beca watched as Chloe looked at the menu. She watched her facial features change as she found something she didn't like in certain foods.

“What?” Chloe asked, looking up at the vampire.

Beca shook her head. “Just watching you even though I know you are going to order a cheeseburger with extra lettuce and you want the cheese on the bottom. You want the bread slightly toasted. You want seasoning on the fries, and you want the condiments on the side so you can put however you want on the burger because it all depends on the day. You want a coke with ice, but you like to have enough ice to cover the top, but nothing more than that because it means less soda to actually drink. Am I right?”

Chloe just stared at Beca with her mouth slightly opened. She shook her head, a small grin growing on her face. She nodded her head and placed the menu down.

“Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?”

Beca opened her mouth to answer when a waitress appeared. She asked them what they wanted to order. Beca smiled at Chloe before telling her the order.

The waitress nodded her head, writing it all down. She looked at her customers for the first time.

“And for you?” She asked, a hint of seduction in her voice.

Beca frowned, she shook her head. “I'm good, thank you.”

The waitress, Grace as written on her name tag, leaned forward, pushing her breasts forward. “Are you sure? Is there anything you want?”

Beca’s eyes widened, as her eyes shifted from Grace’s eyes to breasts and then back.

“I, um, I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

The waitress gave her a small pout and headed towards the kitchen to give them their

order. The second she was gone, Beca looked at Chloe, who was staring at the waitress with a frown on her face.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked, wondering what was going on in her head.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“Are you okay?” Beca asked, taking her out of her head. She turned back to Beca, who had an amused look on her face.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.”

“Were you jealous?” Beca teased.

“What? Me? No!”

Beca laughed and shook her head. She shook her head.

“So Thanksgiving break?” Chloe asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Oh, yeah. As you know my  _ dad _ works here. And we are all full fledge vampires with the exception of Emily. So we just make a small dinner, mostly for her.”

“Anything specific you’re thankful for?”

Beca shrugged. “The usual stuff. Friends. Emily. And a special witch that burst into my shower.”

Chloe laughed, remember that day. Beca had been so smooth that day.

“You’re thankful for your parents?” Chloe asked, wondering about it. Beca didn't really talk about her parents, and Chloe wondered about it.

She watched as Beca’s cool vibe faltered. The girl’s eyes filled with sadness. It was gone just as fast as it appeared. “My mom died when I was ten. And I don't really get along with my dad.”

Upon seeing the sadness in the vampire’s eyes, Chloe knew it was going to be sad. She nodded her head and gave her a small smile. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” Beca whispered. Chloe knew that it wasn't. Beca was hurting, and Chloe wondered how she lived like that.

“Tell me about her,” Chloe whispered, reaching out to place her hand over Beca’s.

“Here is your order,” a nasally voice said.

Chloe clenched her teeth in anger. The lady was seriously starting to annoy her. She glared her, waiting for her to leave.

“Is there anything else you need?” the waitress asked, as she placed the food on the table.

“No, thank you,” she heard Beca say, amusement in her voice. Chloe looked at her, seeing that Beca was staring at her with a smile on her face. Chloe felt her cheeks heat up as she stared back.

The waitress placed a piece of paper on the table. “If you ever need anything.”

Beca didn't respond. She just stared at Chloe.

The waitress cleared her throat. She clenched her fists. Beca frowned as she blinked a few times. She shook her head. The waitress huffed and started walking away.

Chloe watched her leave, whispering a spell under her breath. The waitress suddenly slipped and crashed into dirty dishes that the busboy was cleaning. She was covered by leftover food.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. She looked over to see Beca smirking with an eyebrow raised.

“I think that answers my earlier question,” Beca said, smirking. “But you don’t have to be jealous. There is no one in the world that holds a candle to you.”

Chloe blushed and gave her burger her attention. She ate in silence, with Beca taking a fry every now and then.

“She understood me,” Beca said out of nowhere.

Chloe looked up, confused. She didn’t know what Beca was talking about.

“What?” Chloe asked, her mouth filled with food.

Beca let out a small chuckle. “My mom. She understood me.”

“How old were you?” Chloe asked, before taking another bite of her burger.

“I was ten,” Beca whispered. “She was my number one fan. My dad was in the council. So I spent a lot of time with my mom. I was her princess. She would always tell me that I was her life. I wasn’t always this badass. Every time I would hurt myself, she would always make me feel better.”

“I wish I had met her.”

“She would have loved you. She was friendly. She always had a vibe around her that you couldn't help but love her. I miss her, and sometimes I wished she was still alive, but it makes me feel bad because it makes me feel like I’m wishing Emily wasn’t born.”

“Emily is not your mother’s child?”

Beca shook her head. “No. Vampires usually have one mate. But sometimes, some get a second chance. My father was one of those who got another chance.”

“How did she die?”

Beca looked up, surprised.

“You don’t have to tell me. It was insensitive and I’m sorry.”

Beca gave her a small smile. “It’s okay. Werewolves. They killed her.”

Chloe looked surprised. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t Posen’s clan. I never found out.”

Chloe nodded her head. Beca took a fry, as both of them continued to talk and eat. Beca told Chloe even more about her mother. Chloe was so glad to know more about the girl, as she listened to everything she was told.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_ Thanksgiving Day _

It was Thanksgiving, and everyone was either with family or in Stacie and Aubrey’s case, together. Beca and Emily were at her at the Mitchell Place. They were all eating dinner. Emily was doing all the talking as she discussed her classes.

Beca looked at her father, who was staring at her. She looked to her empty plate. She made her decision then and there. “Can I talk to you?”

Her father nodded. He turned to his wife. “We’ll be back.”

Emily and her mother both nodded.

Beca and her father started to walk out, but then Beca stopped. She turned and looked at the mother and daughter duo. She smirked. “Emily has a boyfriend.”

Beca quickly rushed out, not hearing what being said. She followed her father to his study.

They walked into the office and sat down. There was a moment of silence before someone talked.

“Is there something you need?” Francis asked, staring at his oldest daughter.

“Emily had been begging me about talking to you, about mom. And I guess I never asked what happened. I don’t remember everything about what happened.”

“Do you want to hear it?”

Beca was silent for a second, before responding. “Yes.”

His father nodded and leaned back against his seat.

“I don’t know if you remember this, but I was in a council meeting. I wasn’t there when it started. I headed home the second I received the call.”

“That mom was infected?”

Her father shook his head. “Not your mother,  _ you _ .”

Beca frowned. “M-me? B-but mom died.”

He nodded his head. “She, it was transferred. It was transferred from you to her. She,  _ we _ couldn’t lose you. She chose to die for you. And I wanted to have her live for you, I really wanted to. But your mother didn’t want me to.”

Beca didn’t know what she was feeling. All she knew was that she didn’t know. She couldn’t remember anything, and it sucked.

“W-why can’t I remember?”

“It was the blood. When the wolf blood is inserted, it messes with our state of mind. And it’s like being drugged, but deadly.”

Beca nodded her head. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You were too young to know about it, then you just didn’t want to know about it. But really, I think I just didn’t want you to blame yourself. I blamed myself for so long, if I hadn’t left and I didn’t want you to feel that.”

Beca felt numb. She stared at her father who had a small smile on his face. “Your mother would be so proud, of what you are doing. Of who you are.”

Beca nodded her head. “D-do know what pack it was?”

Her father nodded his head.

“Who was it?”

**_My Little Heart_ **

_ Meanwhile _

Jesse had gone home for the small break. His whole family was there, from his uncles, to his cousins, to his grandparents. He liked having everyone together. The Thanksgiving dinner had happened and everyone was out doing his or her own thing. Jesse decided to find his father, to ask about his assignment. He passed by his study and stopped when he heard voices.

“What do you mean she is still alive?” He heard his uncle ask.

“I saw her when I picked Jesse up,” his father responded.

“She was supposed to die!”

“Well I saw her. She was alive and well. She was with her sister.”

“That  _ bitch _ is going to ruin everything! You know what the fortuneteller told us! That bitch is going to take our power! What we worked hard to achieve!”

Jesse moved closer, wondering whom they were talking about.

“I’ve been doing my research. Her mother died when that girl was supposed to. Her mother died of Werewolf Poisoning.”

Jesse didn’t hear anything. He didn’t know whom they were talking about, but he had someone in mind. He just hoped he was wrong.

“That  _ leech _ won’t know what hit her. We will get her. We will prove that fortuneteller wrong. Rebecca Mitchell will die, I will make sure of it.”

Jesse leaned against the wall. He had to get out of there. He quickly stood up and walked away, trying to think of what to do. All he knew was that he couldn’t be there.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_ A Few Hours Earlier _

Stacie grabbed the C.D. from the squib. Luke had made a C.D. of love songs for her date with Aubrey.

“Okay, so songs one to five are nice and romantic, six to eighteen are if you guys want to get frisky.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. She nodded her head. “Thank you. Beca said she might come by later tonight.”

Luke nodded his head and walked back into the radio station. Stacie headed to her dorm. She had been on many dates with Aubrey, and each one made her fall for the blond even more. They had talked being girlfriends, and both agreed. Stacie had loved to call the werewolf her girlfriend.

Stacie had prepared a dinner for the both of them. She just hoped Aubrey liked it.

They both had dinner a few hours later. Music was playing softly in the background. Both girls were dancing slowly in the middle of the room. Stacie stared into Aubrey’s eyes, getting lost in the green. She slowly moved in, capturing the werewolf’s lips with her own.

Stacie felt Aubrey push her back, until the back of her knees hit a bed. Aubrey continued to push until they were both lying down on the bed. Aubrey straddled her girlfriend and pulled away. Stacie watched as Aubrey’s eyes darkened. Aubrey pulled her shirt off, and leaned back down to continue her kiss. Stacie ran her hands on Aubrey’s sides and felt Aubrey shiver against her. She pulled away and smiled at the girl.

“I want you,” Aubrey said, her voice laced with lust.

“A-are you sure?” Stacie asked, not sure what was wrong with herself. She had never felt so nervous about anything in her life. She swallowed hard, feeling the nerves hit her.

“Never been so sure in my life,” Aubrey said, running her finger on Stacie’s covered chest.

Stacie nodded as Aubrey grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it off her. Aubrey moved in to kiss Stacie again, as they continued to take each other’s clothes off and explore each other’s bodies with their hands, which was later replaced by their mouths.

They had been lucky the neighbors had gone home because they ended up screaming each other’s names at the top of their lungs.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca and her father sat there in silence for a while. Beca saw her father in a new light, and wished there was a way to change the way she was. Beca knew her father loved her mother.

“Dad, how do you know when you meet your mate?” Beca asked, looking up at him.

“When I met your mother, I felt an instant connection. It felt like I had been looking for something. It was like finding my other half. Nothing, and no one can take your attention. Do you think you met your mate?”

Beca nodded. “Chloe. I was having lunch with her last week, and our waitress was a succubus. And I think she was trying to seduce me, but it wasn’t working. I felt it, trying to make me want her, but I would just look at Chloe, and it was gone.”

Her father smiled. “Nothing can beat the love of a mate. Once you meet your mate, even if you want to fight it, you can’t. No one and nothing can affect you. You won’t ever see anyone like that. They have your heart, and you can’t give it to anyone else.”

“Is it fair? Their lives are affected by this and they don’t have a say in who they love.”

“Your mate is your other half. Everyone has their own mate, even if they don’t feel it. But our mates feel it strong, and they accept it, especially if they’re a vampire like us.”

Beca nodded her head. She had a small smile on her face. “Chloe is my mate.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

“So age doesn’t matter?” Emily asked her mother, worried. She was the princess of the family. She was her mother’s only kid, she was her father’s youngest, and she was Beca’s little sister.

“No, from what you told me, you found your mate. Age doesn’t matter. Your father found his first mate after searching for sixty years. I didn’t find your father for forty years. And your sister, it’s been almost thirty years. You found yours in sixteen years. It happens.”

“Do you think dad is going to be mad?”

Her mother shook her head. “No. All he wants for you and your sister is your safety. And if you have a mate, that person will protect you with their life. And that is all we want for you and your sister. Even though she may hate me, I still don’t want her to be safe, because she would do anything for you. And because she is family,” her mother said, staring into her daughter’s eyes.

“I don’t hate you,” they heard from the doorway. They both looked over to see Beca and her father standing there. “I couldn’t hate you. You made my dad happy. You gave us all Emily. You were a mother to me, even though I fought hard against it. You still tried. I was just bitter about losing my mom, I took it out on you and dad, and Emily when I found out you were pregnant. And I’m sorry.”

Emily watched as her mother stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister. They soon went back to sit around the table. She watched her lean back, staring at her. “What about this boyfriend?”

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe watched as her parents prepared dinner. She had gone home for the week, and she missed Barden. She missed Aubrey and she missed the Bellas. But she really missed Beca.

She looked at her parents, at her cousins as they all talked and had fun, but she didn’t feel the same. It felt like a part of her was missing. She didn’t feel whole, not anymore. She just wanted Beca. She just wanted to be near her,  _ with _ her.

She noticed her mother’s eyes on her. Her mother used her eyes to tell Chloe to meet her in the kitchen. The younger redhead headed to the kitchen and wait. Her mother entered and looked at Chloe. “What’s wrong?”

Chloe stared into her mother’s blue eyes, unsure of what to say. She wasn’t even sure what was wrong.

“I, I think I met someone and it feels weird being away from them,” Chloe whispered, staring at the floor. She knew that was what wrong, but why, she didn’t know.

“Chloe, honey, you met someone?”

Chloe nodded her head. “Yeah. Sh-she just changed everything for me. I, I don’t know. I just, I feel like I  _ need _ her, and I don’t know why.”

“Is she special? Like us? Like Aubrey?”

Chloe shook her head. “She’s a vampire.”

Her mother let out a small laugh. “I think she’s your true love Chloe. She is your other half.”

“You think so?”

Her mother nodded her head. “Yes. You are feel the withdraws of not having her in your life.”

Chloe nodded her head.

Her mother kissed her cheek. “I would love to meet this girl. Bring her back some day.”

Chloe nodded her head. She just stood there, thinking about what her mother told her. She smiled, hoping it was true, because she couldn’t see herself with anyone else except Beca. She was falling for Beca, and she had to do something about that when she got home.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“No, Emily decided to stay, I just want to sleep in my own dorm bed. I just have a lot to think about,” Beca said into the phone, as she walked down the hall to her dorm.

“ _ Is everything okay? _ ” Chloe asked from the other side of the line.

“Yeah, my dad just told me some things that I have to think about. I just want to sleep.”

“ _ I know the feeling. My mom just dropped some news that makes me want to be back at Barden. _ ”

“Nothing bad, I hope.”

“ _ No. It was some good news actually.” _

“That’s good,” Beca said, as she stopped in front of her door. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and placed them inside the keyhole. She turned the key and pushed the door open.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe sat up on her bed when she heard Beca drop the phone. “Beca? Is everything okay? Beca?”

“ _ Are you kidding me? _ ” Chloe heard Beca shout. Chloe held the phone closer as she tried to listen to what happened. “ _ Why my bed?! It’s not hard to head to your own bed!” _

Chloe wondered what happened. She just crossed her legs as she listened more.

“ _ W-we just went onto one of them. We didn’t see who’s, _ ” Stacie said, her voice filled with embarrassment.

“ _ You are washing those sheets! I can’t believe you decided to have  _ sex _ on  _ my _ bed! _ ” she heard Beca scream.

Chloe started to laugh upon hearing that. She couldn’t wait to get home.


	8. The Sign

Regionals was right after Thanksgiving. They all had to prepare for it, and there was no time for anything else. Aubrey needed everything to be perfect. They were all on the van, headed to the event, regionals.

Beca hadn’t seen Jesse since Thanksgiving had finished. She had wanted to talk to him. She also hadn't been able to speak to Chloe about being mates. Not with Aubrey controlling everyone’s lives.

Beca also hadn’t spoken to Stacie nor Aubrey. Stacie was always asking for forgiveness, but Beca wasn’t giving it to her. Because of what they did, Beca didn’t get any sleep at all.

Beca pulled at her scarf, not liking the way if felt against her neck. She glared at the back of Aubrey’s head. She wished she didn’t have to wear what she was wearing.

The van came to a stop, and Fat Amy got off the put gas in the car. Beca chose that moment to move and sit in front of the van. She didn’t really enjoy being in the moving vehicle. She soon heard a shout, and everyone ran out. They found Fat Amy’s robes covered in food. They all walked back to the van after hearing what had happened and helped the mummy clean up.

Once that was done and over with, Fat Amy turned the van on and they started their way to Regionals.

“Is it hard to get cleaned?” Emily asked from behind Fat Amy.

“Not hard. But it does fuel my fire,” Fat Amy said. Beca could see her grip tighten.

_ “…I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan _ ” she heard Chloe start to sing. Beca rolled her eyes in good nature, and sat back.

Cynthia Rose soon joined in. “ _ Welcome to the land of fame excess _ ”

“ _ Woah _ ” Fat Amy sang.

“ _ Am I gonna fit in? _ ” the three sang.

Soon after, everyone joined in. “ _ Jumped in the cab / Here I am for the first time / Look to my right / and I see the Hollywood sigh / This is all so crazy / Everyone seems so famous _ ”

Beca sighed, and closed her eyes. She could hear everyone getting louder and louder, as well as closer and closer. She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her.

_ “…And a Jay-Z song was on! / and the Jay-Z song was on! _ ”

There was a moment of silence, before Beca decided to join in. “ _ So I put my hands up / They’re playing my song / And the butterflys fly away / Noddin’ my head like, yeah moving my hips like, yeah / And I got my hands up / They’re playing my song I know I’m gonna be okay / Yeah, it’s a party in the USA! / Yeah, it’s a party in the USA! _ ”

The van suddenly stops.

“What the hell?” Aubrey asked as she stood up.

“It, uh, it seems like we are out of gas,” Fat Amy said.

Aubrey let out an exaggerated sigh, as she tossed her head back. “All you had to do was put gas in the damn tank!”

“Sorry I was attacked by flying Mexican food,” Fat Amy huffed, rolling her eyes.

“How are we going to get to Regionals now?”

“I, uh, I have Bumper’s number.” the mummy said.

Beca grinned as she watched Aubrey tense up. She slowly turned to look at Fat Amy. “And why do you have Bumper’s number?”

“Well, uh, you see,” Fat Amy muttered as she tried to think of something to say.

“Just call him,” Chloe said from her seat.

Fat Amy called Bumper, and they told her that they were going to turn around. It wasn’t long before the girls were climbing in the van. Beca watched as everyone took their seats. Her eyes shifted to Jesse, who wouldn’t look at her. He seemed to be avoiding her eyes. Beca knew that he knew. She knew that he knew what his family had done to her and her mother. She clenched her teeth, as she tried to stop herself from confronting him. She was going to do it, but not in front of everyone.

Beca went to sit between her girlfriend and her yet-to-be-mate. She just closed her eyes and wished for the night to end. Once it was over, she was sure she’d finally be able to get Chloe alone to talk to her about their fates.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily watched Beca and Chloe look at each other when the other wasn’t. In Emily’s head, it had turned into a little game. She would try to time each look, count the seconds, and time the new look. Well, it was fun at first, but it was not boring. She looked up at the stage to see the current a-capella group sing.

“Are they holding socks?” Emily asked, as she heard the rendition of Lily Allen’s “F*ck You.”

“No, those are their actual hands,” Aubrey answered, her eyes not once leaving their competition.

“Is everyone here a supernatural being?”

“No, more than half the audience are regular humans, but this place was charmed to make it seem like everyone here is human. So Fat Amy doesn’t look like a mummy, and Flo has regular legs,” the werewolf explained.

“If I did have legs, no one would catch me to take me back home,” Flo said, absentmindedly.

“ _ I’ve scared more than half these people, _ ” Lilly said, staring at the audience, “ _ Especially him _ .”

No one chose to answer and just continued to watch the Sock-a-pellas sing. Emily couldn’t help but wonder how those people lived their lives with hands as socks.

“All right aca-bitches on three,” Aubrey said, putting her hand in the middle of the circle.

Emily watched as each girl placed their hands on top of each other’s. Aubrey counted to three, but the girls were not in unison.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and told the girls to move. The Sock-a-pellas finish the song, and the girls move onto stage.

Emily watched as everyone stared at her.

Aubrey blows in the pitch pipe and counts backwards from four. Chloe starts out the song.

“ _ Whoaoa yeah / I gotta new life / You would hardly recognize me / I’m so glad / How could a person like me care for you / Why do I bother when you’re not the one for me / Is enough enough _ ”

Emily looked over to see Beca staring at Chloe with a big smile. Emily grinned, watching her sister. She looked over to see the audience just watching them.

“ _ I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes / And I am happy now living without you / I’ve left you all alone / I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes / I saw the sign” Aubrey sang, with the other girls singing repeating after her. “I saw the sign / I saw the sign _ ”

Chloe took over after again.

“ _ Close your eyes / Give me your hand darlin / Do you feel my heart beating / Do you understand / Do you feel the same / Am I only dreamin / Or is thiis burning an eternal flame _

“ _ Say my name / Sun shines through the rain / A whole life so lonely / Then you come and ease the pain / I don’t want to lose this feeling / Is this burning an eternal flame _ ”

“ _ Turn it around / Turn it around / Turn it turn it / Turn it turn it / Turn it turn it / Turn it turn it Turn it around _ ,” all the girls sang when Chloe finished the verse. The girls sang as Fat Amy belted out her lines.

_ “Turn the beat around love to hear percussion / (Turn the beat around... love to hear percussion) / Turn it upside down love to hear percussion / (Turn it upside down... love to hear percussion) / Turn the beat around love to hear percussion / (Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around) / Turn it upside down love to hear it / (Turn the beat around you gotta turn it around) / Love to hear it love to hear percussion.” _

“ _ Turn it around / Turn it around / Turn it turn it / Turn it turn it / Turn it turn it / Turn it turn it Turn it around _ ” they finished the song.

They got a few cheers, but walked off stage. The girls stayed to watch the boys perform. The winners were announced, the Barden Bellas getting second place. They went outside, where an older acapella group were fighting with the Treblemakers. Emily looked at Beca, who was staring at Jesse.

Emily looked back to see one of the older acapella men hold up a silver item, ready to stab Jesse. She blinked, and Beca was suddenly there. She watched as Beca grabbed the guy’s hand and pushed him away. She watched as her sister turned to the werewolf.

“If anyone is going to kill you, it’s going to be me,” she heard Beca growl, glaring at the Treblemaker.

“B-Beca,” Jesse said, his eyes wide.

Aubrey clapped her hands. “Everyone to the bus.”

Everyone followed closely behind. Emily could see that Beca was mad, but didn’t know why. Emily walked to her sister and touched her arm. Her sister jumped, and looked over to the Halfling.

“Sorry,” the younger of the two said.

Beca shook her head. “No, it’s okay.”

“What was that about?” Emily asked, as she watched everyone leave.

She heard Beca sigh. “I’ll tell you later,” Beca whispered, as she grabbed her sister’s hand and pulled her away.

Emily followed close behind, wondering what it was all about.

**_My Little Heart_ **

When the bus arrived to Barden, Benji had been waiting. Beca smiled softly, knowing that he was only there to greet Emily and walk her home. Beca watched as Jesse rushed out the bus and disappeared into the night. Beca rolled her eyes and stood up, following her sister out the bus. Beca looked around, seeing people leave or pair off. She saw Chloe standing alone, checking her phone. She grinned before turning to her sister and her boyfriend.

“Take care of her. If anything happens, I  _ will _ hurt you,” Beca said, giving Benji a look.

The scared wizard gave a nod. Beca, satisfied, walked away.

She walked to the witch that was standing alone. “Hey,” Beca said, grinning.

Chloe looked up, slightly surprised. She gave Beca a smile. “Hi.”

“I want to walk you home,” Beca said, grinning, “if you don’t mind.”

Chloe shook her head. “No, I’d love that.”

Beca signaled for Chloe to start walking. Both girls started to walk away. They walked in silence, which was not awkward. It was a nice silence.

Beca soon grabbed Chloe’s hand, stopping her. “I, I wanted to talk to you,” she said, nerves in her voice.

Chloe grinned, “You know, I think this is the first time you’ve been nervous around me.”

Beca was happy she didn’t blush or else she would be bright red. “Yeah, uh, well you make me nervous.”

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, vampires, we have, uh, we have mates. And we, we never know who that person is,” Beca started, staring at her shoes.

“Beca,” Chloe said, her voice soft. She moved a step closer, and waited until Beca was looking at her before continuing. “I know.”

“Kn-know what?” Beca asked, confused.

Chloe didn’t respond, which made Beca nervous. Chloe grabbed Beca’s face and pulled her for a kiss. Beca’s eyes closed and she kissed back. Beca felt Chloe pull away, and it made her miss her lips.

“I know what I am to you,” Chloe whispered, giving the shorter girl one last peck.

“How?”

“Because I feel the same. I like Beca, a lot.”

“I like you too, so much it scares me,” Beca said, staring into Chloe’s blue eyes. “But, since, this is out of the way, do you, maybe want to, I don’t know, go out with me? Dinner?”

“You’d eat?”

“For you, I’d do anything.”

Chloe nodded her head. “Yes, I’d love to go out on a date with you.”

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe’s hand as they walked to Chloe’s apartment.

**_My Little Heart_ **

When Beca got back to her dorm, Emily was already asleep on her bed. She looked over at Stacie’s side to see the succubus staring back.

“Hey,” Stacie whispered, cautious.

Beca stared for a second. She knew she was being petty, but she wanted to talk to her best friend.

“Hi,” Beca responded.

“I’m sorry, about your bed. I bought new sheets so Em doesn’t have to sleep on the ground, and neither do you.”

Beca nodded. “Thanks. Promise to never do that again? That if you and Aubrey decided to have sex again, you’re going to do it on your own bed or hers?”

“I promise. It was an honest mistake.”

“Good. Because I have to talk to you.”

Stacie sat up, her eyes wide as she stared at her best friend. “What?”

“I walked Chloe home. And we kissed, and we are going on our first date tomorrow.”

Stacie squealed, waking Emily up. Stacie quickly explained what happened to a scared Emily, and soon they both badgered Beca all night, but she didn’t mind any more. She just smiled and answered the questions. She loved having her best friend and sister in her life.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca walked into the Radio Station, not sure if Jesse was going to be there. She was actually surprised to see him in the middle of stacking cds. He didn’t notice her come in. Beca used it to her advantage. She walked straight to him and yanked the cd from his hand.

“You and I are going to talk and we are going to do that  _ now _ ,” Beca said. She waited until she saw Jesse nod before continuing. “I know you know. And if you are here to finish what your  _ family _ started, well you have another thing coming.”

“No, what they did, I don’t believe in that. I know you may not believe  _ me _ because of who I am, but I’m not like them. I don’t believe what they believe in. I don’t want to. And I’m sorry I’m related to them, but I am, and I can’t do anything about it. You’re my friend Beca, and I care about you even though you may not feel the same way. You just have to believe me,” he said, staring into her eyes. Beca just stared back, trying to find a reason to trust him or not.

“Did you know?”

Jesse shook his head. “No. I just found out. They are planning something. They wouldn’t tell me, they don’t trust me. They know that I want wolves and vamps to be friends, and they don’t like me for that.”

“If you show one thing to not trust you,” Beca threatened, glaring at him.

Jesse shook his head. “No, I value your friendship. I would never do that.”

Beca nodded her head. “If you hear anything.”

“You’ll be the first to know. You’re my friend Beca, and other than Benji, you’re my best.”

Beca nodded her head. She turned to see Luke staring at them.

“Now that the sexual tension is done and over with,” Luke started, but Beca glared at him. He raised his hands and walked back into the booth. She turned to Jesse and saw him placing the cds in its places, a small-dejected look on his face.

“Jesse,” she said, waiting for him to look at her. When he did, she continued, “You’re my friend too.”

He gave her a smile and nodded. She just hoped she did the right thing.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_ Few Days Later _

Chloe smoothed her skirt for the hundredth time. She rubbed her hair and sighed.

“You look fine,” Aubrey said, watching her.

Chloe looked at the reflection to her best friend. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

Aubrey gave her a smile. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you, she’d love anything you wear. She doesn’t care.”

Chloe nodded her head. She heard a knock on the door and looked at Aubrey. She took a deep breath and headed to the door. She opened it and smiled at Beca. “Hey.”

“You look beautiful,” the shorter girl said. She shook her head as if she didn’t know why she said that. “I, uh, hi.”

“I like nervous you.”

Beca gave her a smile. “I like you.”

“Cheesy,” Aubrey said from behind.

Beca glared at Aubrey. “Don’t you have a chew toy to play with?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, funny. Go on your date. But hurt Chloe, I’ll hurt you.”

Beca smiled at Chloe. “I couldn’t, even if I wanted to.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Beca reached over and grabbed Chloe’s hand. They both said bye to the werewolf and headed to the parking lot.

“As much as I love walking with you, I don’t want your feet to hurt, so I hired a driver,” Beca said.

Chloe laughed. “You are sweet, but I do have magic.”

“I know, but I want us to be normal, just you and me, Chloe and Beca, not a vampire and witch.”

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek. “You are something special.”

Beca smiled and opened the door. Chloe slid inside and leaned towards Beca when she entered the car.

The driver took them to a restaurant, while the two sang along to the radio, enjoying how their voices sounded together.

Once in the restaurant, Beca, being the gentlewoman she was, did the little things she was supposed to. Once sitting down, they ordered their food and talked.

“I know we’ve talked about a lot of things, but we never talked about the future,” Chloe started, staring at the girl in front of her.

Beca shrugged. “I like making music. So I just want to work with that. But also, I can’t imagine living my life without you. It’s impossible,” Beca said, giving her a smile.

“I know the feeling. After meeting you, I can’t imagine a life without you in it,” Chloe said.

“I know I have been flirting when I said this before, but I always meant it. There is no one as special as you are to me. You are one of a kind, and I feel honored to call you my mate.”

Chloe smiled and reached out to grab Beca’s hand. “Is it crazy that I’m easily falling for you?”

Beca shook her head. “No, because I’m falling for you.”

The food arrived soon after. They both talked about anything and everything. Chloe noticed that Beca spend a lot of time just watching her than eating, but Chloe didn’t mind, because she was doing the same thing. Both sat there, grins on their faces.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca stared at the stars above. She could feel Chloe’s hand in hers as they both stared at the sky.

“My mom used to tell me that the stars are souls of people that we’ve lost, and that they are up there, watching over us. That we will never be alone,” Beca whispered, her eyes never leaving the sky. “I know that’s not true, and she probably stole that from Lion King, but I like believing that. I like to think that my mom is up there, watching over us.”

“I lied about the England wizard school, well, I wasn’t being completely honest. Something was calling me to this school, but there’s more to it. I had a brother. He went to Hogwarts during their big battle. He died in that battle.”

Beca sat up and stared at Chloe. “I didn’t know that.”

“I don’t really talk about him. But I do know he’s watching me. Just like your mom is watching you. They protect us because they love us.”

“And I love you,” Beca said, not thinking about what she was saying.

“Wh-what?” Chloe asked, as she sat up.

“I love you,” Beca repeated, slowly. It was more for herself than it was for Chloe. I know we haven’t known each other, and this is our first date, but I do know I love you. I can feel it deep in my heart. You are special, and I don’t need to be in a long relationship with you to know that. I started falling for you the second you bumped into me. And every second I spent with you solidified it for me. I love you Chloe.”

Chloe didn’t respond. She grabbed the front of Beca’s shirt and pulled her forward. She pressed her lips against the vampires. She pulled away. “I think I love you too.”

Beca grinned and launched forward, pressing her lips against Chloe’s.

For once in her life, Beca’s life felt complete. She was happy, happier than she had been in years, and it was all thanks to the girl she was kissing. She couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.


	9. Just the Way You Are

 

Christmas break. All of the Bellas were home for the two weeks. Emily and Beca were the only ones still in Barden. They were home. Beca spend most of the break in her room on the phone with Chloe. Christmas came and passed, with Beca giving Chloe her mother's necklace. Beca and Emily watched spent their Christmas with their father and Emily's mother.

The Mitchells didn't make New Years a big deal, why would they if there were able to live through many years. Although Emily, who wasn't a full vampire, did have a bigger reason to celebrate.

" _ So you're not doing anything special? _ " Chloe asked from the other side of the phone.

"Not really. I mean, I'm full vamp, I've got  _ hundred _ of New Years to go," Beca commented, staring at her star covered ceiling.

" _ Well, this one is special, _ " Chloe said. Beca could hear the smirk in her face.

"And why is that?" Beca asked, teasing the other girl.

" _ This would be the first New Years with both of us as a couple. _ "

"That would make sense, if we knew each other before. This is the first New Years in which we know each other."

" _ Right. Well I guess you don't want to see me this New Years _ ," Chloe said. Smugly. Beca sat up on her bed.

"Are you coming back here?"

" _ Not exactly. But would you like to come visit me? _ "

"Visit you? In Florida?"

" _ Duh, _ " Chloe said in a snobbish voice.

Beca laughed. "I'd love to, but Emily—"

" _ She can come too. My cousins would love to meet her. She's sweet. _ "

"All right, I guess we are going to Florida."

Chloe squealed causing Beca to pull the phone away. "Vampire, loud, hurt."

" _ Right, sorry. I have to go now. I have to prepare things and let my parents know. _ "

"Wait, I thought you parents knew all ready."

" _ About that, bye! _ " The line went dead. Beca rolled her eyes and laughed. She stood up to let her father, stepmother, and Emily know. God, Beca loved that girl.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe looked through the crowd. Because she was a magical, she was able to see all the other creatures walking about in public. It made her smile to seeing all the orgs, and wolves, and vampires, to see everyone with their families.

She grinned when she saw her girlfriend and her younger sister. She could see the vampire's smile when their eyes connected. Chloe rushed over to them, quickly hugging the Halfling before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and giving her a kiss.

Chloe felt Beca's smirk against her lips.

"I've missed you," Chloe said, just barely pulling away.

"I've missed you too. I've missed your lips against mine," Beca muttered, pressing her lips against Chloe's again.

It went on for a few more seconds before Emily coughed. They both pulled away and looked at the Halfling.

"As much as I enjoy watching my sister make out with someone, which I don't, I'm tired and want to sleep."

Chloe let out a laugh and signaled for both girls to follow her. They walked behind Chloe with their bags and headed to her house.

**_…_ **

Chloe opened the door and let the two enter. The flight had arrived late and everyone was still asleep. Chloe led both girls up the stairs and to one of the bedrooms.

"Well, this is the guest room. There is only one bed, but you two share all the time so I know it will be okay," Chloe said, a smile on her face.

"What if I want to share the bed with someone else?" Beca asked, a smirk on her face.

"With me?" Chloe asked, moving a bit closer to her girlfriend. She could see the smirk on the vampire's face.

"Who else? Imagine all that can happen," Beca whispered, her lips close to Chloe's. The redhead could feel the cool breathe on the edge of her lips.

"My father wouldn't like that."

"And what can he do it?"

"His knowledge of magic is way higher than mine."

"I'd like to see him try," Beca whispered, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's.

"Disgusting," Emily muttered from the bed.

Both turned to look at the Halfling.

"Coming here was a bad idea," Emily muttered, shaking her head.

Beca let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Thank you. We will see you in the morning?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Of course. Goodnight Beca." She gave the girl a quick peck before turning to her girlfriend's little sister. "Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Chloe!" Emily exclaimed, only to be shushed by the two.

Chloe turned to leave the room. She smiled when she heard Emily. "If I have to watch you and Chloe act all gross, I'm gonna ask my dad let me come home."

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca could hear the footsteps. She stared at the door while she stroked her sister's hair. Emily had been tired and cranky after the flight and it reminded Beca of a younger Emily. Beca looked down at the girl, smiling softly.

_ Twelve-year-old Beca could hear the screams. She could hear her father's soothing words. She could feel her anger from within as she thought about her mother. Her father just had to find a new mate. He just had to conceive a spawn with her. _

_ Beca stormed out of the house when she heard a loud scream Beca didn't want to be there when the spawn came out. _

_ Beca's father found her sitting near a pond. She was staring out into the water, when her father closed in. _

" _ Would you like to meet your sister?" he asked. _

_ Beca's eyes shifted to the reflection of her father to see him holding someone. Beca clenched her teeth and shook her head. "She is  _ not _ my sister." _

" _ Beca—" her father started, but was cut off by Beca. _

" _ No! She's not my sister and she will never be!" _

_ The child started to cry. Beca stood up, ready to head back to her silent room when her father shoved the crying baby into her arms. Beca looked down at the baby's hazel eyes. Beca could feel herself freeze, as she stared at the child. _

_ Beca had never felt that way before. She could feel her heart beat harder against her chest. _

" _ Beca, this is your sister, Emily." _

_ Beca opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a second. She exhaled loudly. "Emily." _

There was a knock on the door. Beca looked up to see the door open. She smiled, knowing by the scent that it was Chloe.

Chloe stuck her head through the door and grinned. "Glad to know you're awake."

Beca leaned back. "Yup. Just waiting for the little one to wake up."

"If we're talking about little ones, you would be the little one."

Beca shot her a glare, but smiled.

"Any plans for the day?"

Chloe nodded. "My parents want to meet you. We have New Years dinner. We watch the fireworks, and count to the new year."

"Sounds like a lot."

"Yes, well, you did come on the Eve. It's your fault actually."

"My fault? You just invited me. You could have done this earlier, but you did not. So in a way, it's  _ your _ fault."

"It's both your faults, and I want to sleep," Emily whined.

Beca laughed. "We have to wake up now. Chloe's family is waiting to meet us."

Emily groaned, but sat up. Beca moved to stand up. She looked to Chloe. "Can I use your restroom?"

Chloe nodded her head and told her where the restroom was. Beca left the room, leaving her sister and girlfriend in the room, alone.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily watched her sister walk out of the room before turning to the witch.

"So you're dating my sister," Emily question, as she moved to stand up from the bed.

Chloe frowned and nodded her head. "Yeah. I mean, you know that."

"Yes, but I just wanted to have a talk with you. Beca is my sister. She is my hero, and she's everything to me. And I will not have her hurt. You are holding her heart, something no one ever got close to doing. And I promise you, if you ever hurt Beca in any way, I will make you wish you were never born, and that is a promise," Emily threatened, her voice never raising. She kept her eyes connected with Chloe's as she said that.

"I would never. I've never felt this way about anyone, I would rather die than lose Beca in any way," Chloe responded.

Emily smiled. "Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the day."

"You know, you're really scary when you want to be," Chloe said, a small smile on her face.

"I learn from Beca."

Chloe nodded her head. She then told her that she would be in the kitchen and that she would see her later.

Emily grabbed her clothes and toothbrush and headed to the restroom to prepare for the day when Beca stopped her in the hallway.

"I heard what you said, and you're wrong. You held my heart from the second you were born." The vampire kissed the Halfling's cheek and walked into the bedroom. Emily smiled and headed to take a shower.

…

Beca was going to meet Chloe's parents and Emily was excited to see that happen. Emily wondered what the older girl would be feeling. She could see Beca at the doorway. She had been there for a while.

"Just go," Emily whispered, as she pushed her sister. She watched as Beca stumbled, making a lot of noise. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Uh, hi?" Beca managed to get out.

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughed as she moved to stand behind her sister.

"You must be Beca. My daughter has not stopped talking about you," Mrs. Beale said.

"Uh, yeah. Beca, name is, uh, M-Mrs. Beale. Beautiful daughter, have you," Beca stuttered, as she scratched the back of her head.

"Nice going Yoda," Emily muttered, moving to stand next to her older sister. She turned to the older woman. "Hello, I'm Emily, Beca's little sister. She's nervous about meeting you guys. But you have her word, she loves your daughter and would do anything to keep her in her life."

Beca nodded her head next to her sister.

Chloe's mother smiled. "Aren't the two of you just so lovely, aren't they honey?"

Beca took a deep breath as Chloe's father stared at her. "H-hi sir."

"She's nervous. That's a good sign," the man said, watching the young girl. Beca bit her lip but didn't look away. Chloe's father let out a laugh and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The, uh, the pleasure's mine, uh, sir," Beca stumbled out, shaking her head.

"You don't have to be so nervous. We like you. We approve," he said, a smile on his face.

"Oh, okay," Beca said, a small frown on her face.

"Let's all sit down and wait for the princess to come down," Mrs. Beale said, signaling everyone to sit at the table.

"I'm here, I was just giving you guys some time to meet Beca and Emily," Chloe said from behind, a grin on her face.

Her parents laughed and walked to the kitchen. Emily followed behind. She could still hear Beca and Chloe talk.

"You are  _ so _ mean," Beca growled.

Chloe laughed. "You are really cute when you're nervous. I remember our conversation earlier, you want to take my dad on?"

"Shut up."

Emily grinned as she sat down. She started a conversation with the older Beales to know what exactly they did on New Years.

**_My Little Heart_ **

"Is everything set?" he heard them say. Jesse sighed, knowing that he would have to choose a side. He didn't want to, but he either had to protect Beca and her family or let his family do what they want to.

"Jesse?" he heard his uncle call out.

Jesse entered the room and looked around. He saw many of his uncles and aunts in there; his parents weren't a part of it.

"Mom said dinner was ready," Jesse said, hoping his nerves weren't showing.

His uncle stared for a second, before nodding. "We'll be down, thank you."

Jesse gave him a small smiled and left the room. "What are we going to do about that boy?"

"Don't worry. I got it handled," his uncle said.

Jesse felt his heart beating faster as he wondered what that meant. He just hoped he did the right thing.

**_My Little Heart_ **

"How is Beca?" Stacie's mother asked, as they all sat around the dinner table.

"She's fine. She found her mate, her sister did too," Stacie said, smiling at her mother.

"Good for her. She deserves someone," her mother said. Her parents knew all about Beca and her past. Although they were weary about the vampire at first; they learned to love her as one of their own and by extend, they loved Emily.

"Tell her she has to visit some day soon. We miss her," her father said, a smile on his face.

"I will. I also have something to tell you. I'm dating someone, a werewolf, and I love her," Stacie said, staring at her parents.

"Really?" her mother questioned, surprised.

Stacie nodded. "For a couple of months, yes. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"As long as she protects you and treats you write, we don't care who you fall in love with. We'd love to meet her one day," her mother said with her father nodding next to her.

Stacie smiled as they all finished their dinner and spent the end of the year together.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Benji sat with is squib cousin, as they both watched the fireworks. Benji's parents were setting up their own fireworks.

"So how's your school?" his cousin asked, looking at him.

"It's great. I'm learning a lot about magic," Benji responded.

"Anyone special?" his cousin question, raising her eyebrow.

Benji felt his cheeks heat up. He looked to his hands. "Well, yeah."

"Who?"

"Just someone I met at school. She's great. Special. I don't know, she lights up my world."

She grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"She's a vampire," he whispered, grinning. "Well, not really. She's a Halfling."

"Really?"

Benji nodded.

"Well she became even more special. You deserve it Ben. All the magic in the world."

**_My Little Heart_ **

"I hear the Swanson pack wants to start a war," Aubrey heard her father say. She looked up to see him take a sip of his wine.

"Really?" Aubrey asked, a frown on her face.

"Yes. I believe it's a stupid cause. I mean, vampires and werewolves are living in peace, why disturb that?"

"I heard it's just one vampire. There is a prophecy that one vampire is going to bring an end to the Swanson's power."

Aubrey's father turned to his wife. "If they want to do it, then it's their own fault."

"Do you know who the vampire is?"

Her father shook his head. "No, but I hope that vampire defeats them."

Aubrey smiled softly. She loved that about her parents. They loved being werewolves, and would root for them whenever, but if it was irrational; they would go with the opposite, even though it was against their own kind.

"How are your studies going? Do you like the school? How is your roommate, Chloe?" her mother asked. Aubrey went off to tell her everything.

**_My Little Heart_ **

"How are your parents? What do they do?" Mr. Beale asked, looking at Beca.

Beca shifted her gaze from Emily to her girlfriend's father. "Oh, my dad and stepmom are both vampires and professors at Barden."

"Stepmom?"

Beca nodded. "My mother died when I was younger. My dad was lucky enough to find a new mate a year after it happened."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"She was still your mother. I lost mine when I was young too. It hurt, but my father was there with me through everything."

Beca smiled softly. "Emily was born two years later. She helped a lot." Beca looked at her sister, who was playing a singing game with the other teens in the house. Beca smiled when she saw Emily laugh. "I've been angry for so long."

"What changed?"

Beca's eyes scanned the room until she saw the redhead. "Your daughter. Meeting her, it made my anger vanish all of a sudden."

"I always hoped my daughter would meet someone to look at her like you do. And she has. I wouldn't ask anyone else be her future. You are a wonderful girl."

"Thank you sir."

"Enough with the sir, you know my name," he said, humor in his voice.

"No can do sir, this is something I can not get rid of."

He laughed and patted the girl's back. He stood up and walked to his daughter.

Chloe's mother took the chance to sit next to her daughter's girlfriend. Beca looked up, wide-eyed.

"No one has ever gotten his approval," she said, staring at the father-daughter duo.

"Good. If he had, I wouldn't be with her."

Chloe's mother laughed. She shook her head. "I think she would have ended up with you no matter what. I see the way you two look at each other. With so much love."

Beca looked at Chloe. "She makes it easy to love her."

"You are something Ms. Mitchell," the older woman commented.

Beca grinned at her. "She makes me something."

The woman reached over and pinched Beca's cheeks. The vampire froze, not sure what to make of it.

"You are just as adorable as she said."

"Uh," Beca muttered.

"Leave her alone mom," Chloe said, having walked to them.

"She's just so adorable," her mother said, giving Chloe a smile.

"Bye mom."

Chloe's mother laughed. "I'll see you girls later. The countdown will start soon."

Soon Chloe and Beca were left alone. Chloe moved to sit on Beca's lap.

"I've missed you," Chloe said.

Beca raised her eyebrow. "Yet you let your parents ambush me."

Chloe laughed. "They wanted to meet you."

"Well you are lucky they are good people."

"What would you have done if they weren't?"

"Eaten them."

"Kinky."

"For you, always."

Chloe laughed and placed her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here."

"There's nowhere else I would want to be."

" _ Ten! _ "

"Be smooth all you want, I won't forget this morning."

" _ Nine! _ "

"Let me stay with you tonight, and I'll  _ make _ you forget."

" _ Eight! _ "

"Aren't you scared of my father?"

" _ Seven! _ "

"He approves of me."

" _ Six! _ "

"Well I don't want our first time to be under my parents roof."

" _ Five! _ "

"I'll make it special."

" _ Four! _ "

"Aren't you full of surprises."

" _ Three! _ "

"You have no idea."

" _ Two! _ "

"I love you."

" _ One! _ "

Beca pressed her lips against Chloe's. She felt Chloe place her hands on either side of her head. She felt herself pulled closer. She could feel their heartbeats beat at the same time.

Chloe soon pulled away. Beca opened her eyes and stared into the bright blue eyes. "God, I love you."

Chloe grinned. "Happy New Years."

"With you, all year will be happy."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca again.

Beca didn't know what the year was going to hold, but she knew having Chloe in her arms was a great way to start it.

 


	10. Since U Been Gone

 

School was back on track. It had been for a few weeks. Valentine’s Day came and went. Chloe and Beca took their relationship to the next level. Beca had started to spend every second of her time that she wasn't in rehearsal or class with Chloe. She barely saw her sister, who was spending a lot of time with Benji.

Beca looked over to see her sister was still asleep. It was a Saturday, meaning they didn't have class. Beca had been awake for the last few hours. She spent most of the time working on her music, or wondering about Chloe. She couldn’t wait for the next year, when she was able to live with Chloe. She just wondered about her sister.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew that things were heating up between Emily and Benji. She knew that their relationship, although having been together longer, they were a few steps behind Beca and Chloe. Beca could feel it in her that by the time the next school year begins; Benji and Emily were going to have moved in together.

Beca turned to look at her computer at the mix she was working on. She saved her work and closed the laptop. She moved over to try and wake Emily up.

“Wake up,” Beca whispered, shaking the younger girl.

Emily frowned, mumbled a few words, and turned, so her back was to Beca.

The vampire laughed softly. Her sister was a heavy sleeper. Beca couldn’t remember the last time she slept so long, She missed it, being able to sleep more than three hours a night. She inched closer to Emily’s ear. “Wake up!”

Emily jumped up, screaming. She looked over to her grinning sister. She glared at her sister. “What the hell, Beca?’

“I'm sorry, it was the only way to wake you up,” Beca laughed, staring at her sister.

“Why?” The younger girl tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

“Because you and I are spending the day together. No boyfriend and no girlfriend. Kind of like old times.”

Beca watched as Emily’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Beca nodded. “Just you and me. And maybe we can go to the Blood Bar? Feed a little? We can talk about anything you want. We can do whatever you want after.”

Emily quickly got off the bed and grabbed her shoes. She looked up to her sister. “I miss when it was just you and me.”

“Me too, Em.”

“I can’t wait.”

“The longer you stay here, the later we hang out.”

“No boyfriend, no girlfriend? If Chloe calls, you won’t bail right?”

“I promise, go and get ready.”

“Sure?”

“She promises! Just go! I’m trying to sleep!” Beca’s roommate said from the other side of the room, placing her pillow over her head. The two sisters laughed.

“I’ll see you later,” Emily said, pressing her lips on her sister’s cheeks. The younger Mitchell rushed out of the room, towards her dorm to get ready. Beca smiled as she watched, as she was telling the truth when she said she missed hanging out with her sister alone. She couldn’t wait.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Although it was Saturday, Benji had class. There were some classes that went on during the weekend, not a lot, but some. Benji chose one that did. It was just for three hours in the morning, so the rest of his day was empty.

His class was a Wizard and Witches only class. They learned the secrets of their kind. A lot of classes allowed different species in, but there were some exclusive classes, such has Benji’s weekend class.

Benji watched as the older wizards and witches walked in. His teacher had told the class about the mentoring program they were doing. Benji perked up when he saw the familiar redhead within the group of mentors. All the lower level wizards would get to choose whom they wanted as their mentor. Benji knew who he wanted as his mentor. He just hoped she wanted to choose him back.

“I know who I want,” he heard someone say. He looked over to see Tom Stewart. The other man was known as a player, and was in the football team. He thought he was really popular and all the girls liked him.

His friend, Jason Cassidy responded. “The redhead? She looks hot, but I heard she’s dating a bloodsucker. Her mate or whatever.”

“I can make her forget all about that leech. Who wouldn’t want to sleep with me? She should feel lucky I want to sleep with her.”

His friend laughed. He heard two knuckles slam against each other.

Benji rolled his eyes. He looked over to Chloe, and smiled when she noticed him. The teacher left everyone to his or her own device. Tom made a beeline to Chloe. Benji smirked as he watched it all happen.

“How would you like the honor to be my mentor?” Tom asked, a smirk on his face. Benji had seen him use that on other girls, and most had melted. He watched as he tried to use it on Chloe.

“No thank you.” Chloe didn’t even look at him. She just walked straight to Benji and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Benji watched as Tom froze, being rejected.

“Want to work together?” Chloe asked, a smile on her face.

“I’d be honored,” he responded, a grin on his face.

Chloe laughed. “Well, let’s get to it.”

Benji nodded his head. They both sat down and started going over Benji’s schoolwork. Benji could feel Tom’s eyes on him. He looked over to see the football player glare at him.

“Someone is mad,” he commented, a small smile on his face. He turned to look at Chloe, who looked up.

She looked at the boy in question before shaking her head. “Ignore him. He’s made that I hurt his little feelings.”

Benji laughed and the two went on working. They worked during class, having small talk here and there. The teacher soon told them that class was over and that they should get together with their mentors to finish the assignment.

Both started to put their things away. Chloe looked at Benji. “Want to have lunch? Say three? My last class ends at two thirty.”

Benji nodded his head. “Sounds great.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

“Aubrey was stressed out Semi-Finals were near and there was a lot she had to prepare for then.  Stacie had joined her in the auditorium. The werewolf had welcomed it, liking the company.

“C’mon, we haven’t had a date in weeks,” Stacie whined, giving Aubrey a pout. Aubrey knew that Stacie wanted to hang out. They hadn’t been able to hang out as much because Aubrey had to make sure the team was ready for the competitions, and it was taking out a huge chunk of the social life.

“I have to prepare Bella’s practice,” Aubrey told her, giving her a look. She knew what Stacie wanted, and she wanted it too. But Aubrey didn’t think she had time.

“Which is tomorrow. I just want to have another date. We can have it in here if you want. If we could just hang out with each other,” Stacie said, pulling Aubrey close to her.

The werewolf sighed, before nodding.

The succubus squealed and nodded her head. “Great. I will deal with everything. You just bring your beautiful self. We’ll meet here, okay?”

Aubrey nodded her head. Stacie kissed her cheek and rushed out. Aubrey watched her, before turning to the board with her plan. She just couldn’t stop thinking about her girlfriend and what she had planned. She couldn’t actually wait for the date, she loved spending all her time with the succubus, even if it was just hanging around in silence.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_ Sr. Dracula Bar _ was a blood bar. It was the biggest blood bar in Barden. Vampires, Halflings, witches, succubus and humans were allowing inside. The vampires and Halflings were the guests, everyone else were lunch. They were there to offer their blood, because they liked having their blood sucked. But there was also a bar where they could get the blood in a glass.

Beca and Emily walked inside, having showed the bouncer their fangs to get the gold stamps.

“What do you want? Live or dead blood?” Beca asked.

Live blood was the warm blood that was still in a body. Dead blood came from blood bags or have left the body hours ago.

Emily looked around. She saw all the vampires/Halflings with their blood “victims.” It looked pretty rated R in the place. Emily felt the need to avert her eyes, as she turned to her sister.

“Dead?”

“As you wish,” Beca said, signaling for her sister to move to the bar. Both of the girls walked to it. They both ordered their drinks, Beca’s laced with alcohol.

“How are things with Benji?” Beca asked, taking a gulp of her  _ Blood Shots _ .

“Great. He’s really great, and he’s nice. I really like him,” Emily gushed, a grin on her face.

Beca let out a small laugh. “I’m glad. If he didn’t, I would break all his fingers to keep him from using magic, and then break other parts of his body.”

Emily let out a laugh. “I’m glad too then.” She took a sip of her drink, feeling her thirst calm. “How are things with Chloe?”

“They are perfect. She’s perfect. I love her. I’ve never felt so complete in my life.”

“How are things with dad?”

“Better. After we talked about mom, I saw him in a new light, I guess. I mean, I’m still mad that he changed me without my permission. But I love him.”

Emily smiled. “You know, you were so standoffish, and mean, and sarcastic while I grew up, but you made me who I am. You are the reason I’m strong, and why I can take care of myself.”

Beca laughed. She signaled for another drink.

Emily watched for a second. She watched her sister relax. “I’ve been drinking from Benji,” Emily blurted out. She stared at the glass in her hand.

“What?”

“It was an accident. One of his knives cut him, and I was hungry. He wasn’t mad. He liked it. And I’ve been doing it since.”

“He doesn’t mind?”

Emily shook his head.

“You know right? Yeah?”

Emily shook her head.

“You’re marking him. You are leaving your venom in him. That venom makes him want you to keep drinking from him.”

“I should stop?”

Beca sighed. “No. But you should actually talk about it.”

Emily nodded.

“So, I was wondering, you wanted to have a family day? You, me, dad, and,” Beca started before taking a deep breath, “and our mom?”

“I’d love that. And I know she would too. Soon, we’ll finally be a united family. I know mom and dad have wanted that for a while.”

Beca smiled and nodded. Emily watched as she drank everything in her cup, the blood staining her teeth.

Emily smiled. She couldn’t wait to hang out like a family.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe placed her tray on the table. She smiled at the young wizard, who seemed really excited.

“How are things with Emily?” Chloe asked, grabbing a fry from her plate.

“Great. I think I love her. Do you love Beca?”

Chloe nodded her head. “Yeah. We told each other already.”

“You two got together last,” Benji said, grinning.

She nodded. “But we are older. Beca is almost thirty. We’ve lived longer.”

“You’re twenty-two, you’re not  _ that  _ much older.”

“And you’re twenty.”

“Emily is sixteen, going to be seventeen soon.”

Benji let out a laugh. He nodded his head. “Yeah. I think I’m going to tell her soon. Do you think it’s wrong? I’m twenty, she’s sixteen?”

“No. I mean we aren’t normal people. I see the connection you two have. It doesn’t matter how old either of you two are. You are meant to be. It’s fine. Her parents know, they approve.”

Chloe watched as he grabbed his sandwich and took a bit out of it. She wondered what Beca was doing, and how she wished they were together.

“Why’d you choose me?”

“Beca wouldn’t be happy if I chose someone else. And our girlfriends are sister, so I thought we could get to know each other. We are going to be a family,” she told him, with a smile.

“Growing up a child, I always wanted someone to look up to. I’m glad you are that person.”

Both started to eat.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Stacie walked into the auditorium with a basket. She smiled at her girlfriend, who was still working on the set. She knew that the werewolf was nervous about the upcoming competition. They had done okay in the last one.

Stacie wished she could calm Aubrey down, but the werewolf was so nervous, she was so uptight about it, there wasn’t anything Stacie could do about it. The succubus could just be there for her, and that was what she was planning to do.

She was going to be there if or when the wolf exploded, she just hoped no one was in the crossfire, more specifically on Beca.

“Oh, you were serious,” Aubrey commented, her eyes wide. She stood up, kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

Stacie laughed. “For you, I’m always serious.”

Aubrey shrugged and signaled for Stacie to sit on the ground. They both moved to the ground.

“So I know you haven’t had any food, so I made all this for us. It’s a lot of food, but I know you’ll finish it.”

Aubrey let out a laugh. Stacie could feel her watching as she took all the food out of the basket.

“I have sandwiches, some fruit, salad. I made pasta and chocolate cake. I stole some of Beca’s vintage wine and pizza. There is some chicken.”

“Lot of food.”

“You are a growing wolf. And if you want to be an Alpha, you have to be fed.”

Stacie watched as Aubrey scooted over to kiss her.

“I’m lucky to have you,” Aubrey whispered, making Stacie’s heart flutter.

“I love you,” Stacie whispered, staring at her girlfriend. The succubus blinked a few times before closing her eyes completely, not believing she had actually said that. She knew from Aubrey’s past relationships that the werewolf rarely fell for anyone, and she did not want to ruin the relationship.

“Open your eyes,” Aubrey responded, grabbing Stacie’s hands.

The brunette opened her eyes and looked into the blonde’s green eyes.

“I love you too,” Aubrey said, moving to kiss Stacie’s lips. Stacie kissed back, letting things heat up. She pushed her girlfriend back. Stacie smiled against the kiss, liking it.

Stacie pulled away. “We should eat.”

Aubrey nodded. They both shared one last kiss before diving their food, which Aubrey ate most of.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca stacked the cd cases. After her day with Emily, Beca felt like life couldn’t get better. Stacie had told her that she had said the words  _ I Love You _ to Aubrey. Beca was happy for her best friend. She had been living on a cloud for some time.

“Hey,” she heard someone say. She turned to look at Jesse. She gave him a smile.

“What’s up?”

“Okay. I haven’t seen you since before the break,” he said, giving her a nervous smile.

Beca frowned, seeing Jesse restless. He looked nervous. He looked like he was scared to say something. Beca felt her dead heart drop. “What?”

“I, uh, I heard my uncle talking. He’s planning something. He’s going to do something to you. I wanted to warn you.”

“You’re actually warning me?”

“You’re my friend Beca. Of course I’m going to tell you. I don’t believe in what he does. I don’t want you to be hurt. Just watch out. I don’t know what he’s going to do. I don’t know when he’s going to do.”

“Thank you, for warning me.”

Jesse nodded. He started walking away. He stopped and turned to Beca. “You aren’t the only person he’d hurt. He’d be willing to hurt Chloe, or Emily, even Stacie to get back at you. Just protect them. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else, okay?”

Beca nodded. She watched him walk away. She closed her eyes, not sure what was going to happen. She grabbed her phone and called Chloe, wanting to hear her voice after the news she had just received.

**_My Little Heart_ **

He watched her with a smirk on his face. He could see her walking, probably to her home. He crouched down, as he tried to study her. He wanted to know of any possible reactions. From watching her, he knew it was going to be easy.

He stood up and took a step towards her. He waited to see if there was a reaction, but there was not.

He decided to be bold and follow behind her. He could see her on her phone. He could feel the smirk on his face. He grabbed the cloth that was in his pocket and stood behind her. He could feel the cloth wet his fingers, as he let it dangle.

The girl stopped and turned. “Can I help you?”

He smirked. “Yes. You can send your sister a message.”

He grabbed the chloroform and holy water covered cloth and pressed it against her face. He felt her struggle, but the Halfling was nothing compared to him. He felt her weight drop against him. He dragged her to the bushes, away from anyone in sight.

His plan was working perfectly. He reached into his pocket and took out the syringe filled with blood and pressed the needle against her neck. He let it enter her and released the blood into the Halfling. He felt her body twitch against him.

He let her drop, a smile on her face. Everything was falling into place. He couldn’t be happier.

 


	11. Heartbreak Dream

 

Fat Amy had been a mummy for  _ years _ . Mummies were like vampires; their lives lasted for a long time. Fat Amy wasn’t going to tell anyone how old she was. But she would tease Beca about being the eldest person in the room. Australia had been filled with Mummies. There were many species, but not a lot of Vampires, given the heat. They mostly reside in the US and Canada. There were a few in Europe and Asia.

The robes the mummies wore kept them protected from the sunlight. It kept their bodies intact, and without the robes, the mummies would die, similar to the enchanted jewelry vampires wore.

At the moment, the Bellas were in rehearsal. Fat Amy looked around, seeing all the girls around the room. It was a small break. She could see Beca and Chloe talking and whispering things to each other. For someone who says she was such a badass, Beca was surely a softy.  She was always making sure Chloe was okay, and not overworked, or wasn’t hungry, or wasn’t too tired. She’d make sure Chloe was happy and comfortable. It was cute.

Stacie wasn’t so far from the group, but she wasn’t interacting with them. She was sitting there, watching Aubrey write on the board. Fat Amy could see Stacie’s line of sight, to Aubrey’s behind. Amy had lost count of how many times she caught Stacie ogling Aubrey, or how may crude comments she heard. There was a difference between Beca and Stacie, on how they acted around their girlfriends.

She looked over, to see Emily falling asleep on her chair. The youngest member looked dead on her feet. Fat Amy had noticed the young girl falling behind. She looked exhausted, and confused. She knew it wasn’t normal, with her being a Halfling and all. And she had been like that the previous day as well, but she seemed even worse than the day before.

Aubrey clapped her hands and told everyone that the break was over and they all needed to get back to work. Amy looked over to see Emily struggle to push herself to her feet. The brunette moved so she was away from Beca’s line of sight and behind everyone.

Aubrey started the practice. Everyone started going over the choreography. Aubrey walked around the group, commenting on everyone’s form, telling them what they needed to fix.

Amy watched as Aubrey stopped in front of Emily. The young girl looked up at her, her eyes drooping, her body seemed ready to give out.

“What is wrong with you? We have been going over the routine or months, how are you screwing up? Can’t you do anything right?” Aubrey asked, her voiced filled with disbelief and a hint of anger.

Emily opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. Amy turned to Beca, to see the vampire glaring at the werewolf. Beca took a step towards Aubrey.

“Nothing to say? Why don’t you just leave? Come back when you decide to be useful,” Aubrey snapped.

The younger girl’s eyes filled with tears, as she stumbled back. The Halfling lost her footing and fell to the ground. That was when hell broke loose.

Beca used her speed to grab Aubrey by her throat and slam her to the ground, creating cracks on the ground. She growled at the girl, as she moved closer her face. “ _ Do not talk to her like that _ .  _ Or I will rip out your throat. I don’t care who you are. You hear me? _ ”

Aubrey started to scratch, tried to get Beca to release her, but nothing was working. She gasped. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose rushed to pull Beca away, but the short girl was stronger. She was able to shrug them off. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose didn’t stop. They continued to try to get Beca off of their captain, who seemed to be struggling to breath.

Chloe had rushed to check on the Halfling, who just slumped against the redhead.

“ _ I asked, do you hear me? _ ” Beca growled. Amy saw Beca’s hand tightened. A louder growl erupted from her throat.

“Y-ye-“ Aubrey tried to say through her tightened throat.

“Let her go Beca,” Stacie said, trying to get Beca to release her grip.

Amy tried to move in front of the vampire. Her eyes widened as she looked at her. Beca’s fangs were out; ready to bite, and her eyes were pitch black. She was a complete vampire. She was vicious, looked ready to attack any one. She knew then, no one messed with her loved ones.

Ashley and Jessica moved to help get Beca away. Beca quickly sank her teeth into Aubrey. The werewolf winced.

“Chloe, do something!” Stacie shouted, trying to stop Beca.

Fat Amy looked over to watch Chloe use her magic on Beca. Once the spell hit her, the vampire slumped on top of Aubrey, unconscious. Jessica and Ashley grabbed Beca’s arms and moved her away. Fat Amy looked at Aubrey’s bite mark and winced. She saw some white substance, probably Beca’s venom around it.

Chloe ran to her backpack, took something out and threw it to Stacie, who opened it and dumped it into the blond girl’s mouth. “It’s a antidote. Chloe and I have some in case something like this happens. And it does. But it’s never this bad,” Stacie whispered, as she looked at the girl in her arms. Aubrey slowly lost conscious from the antidote and the lack of adrenaline.

Chloe walked back to her spot with Emily. She placed the girl’s head over her lap. “I think there’s something wrong with Emily,” Chloe said, looking down to Emily. Fat Amy looked over at the girl. The Halfling’s cheeks were red. Her face was coated with sweat and she was breathing heavily. “Let’s go to my apartment.”

All the girls nodded her head. “Can you teleport them?” Amy asked Chloe.

The redhead nodded her head. She whispered a few words and was able to teleport the three girls.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe felt her heart beating hard against her chest. The remaining Bellas headed to her apartment. Once there, they found the three girls on the couch, where Chloe’s magic left them. Beca was completely out. Aubrey was wincing every once in a while. Emily was uncomfortable, as if just sleeping was taking her energy.

Chloe turned to Stacie. “Take Aubrey to her room. She should be okay in a few hours.” She turned to Fat Amy. “Follow me with Emily.” She looked to Jessica and Ashley. “Can you guys bring a cup of water and a warm, wet towel? They are under the sink.” She then turned to Flo and Cynthia Rose. “Order pizza or something. I feel like we are going to be here for a while.”

They all nodded and went to do what they were told. Chloe picked up Beca, and led Amy to her room. They were put both girls on the bed. Jessica and Ashley came in shortly after. Chloe grabbed the cup and placed it on the table next to Beca. She then grabbed the towel and placed it on the feverish Halfling. Emily mumbled a few words and winced, but didn’t wake up.

“You guys can go to the living room, I’ll be there in a second,” Chloe told them, tears welling up in her eyes.

The three women nodded her head and left the room without a word, leaving Chloe alone with the sisters. The witch moved over to Emily’s side of the bed.

“What is going on?” Chloe whispered to herself, as she tried to make Emily comfortable.

The Halfling opened her eyes and looked at Chloe. “Chloe?” Emily’s voice sounded scratchy and tired. She tried to push herself up.

The redhead quickly moved to help the girl sit up. She moved the towel to the nightstand. “Em, how do you feel?”

Emily opened her mouth. She took deep breaths. Chloe could feel the heat radiating out of the sick girl. “I th-think I-I’m going to feel sick.”

Chloe quickly got a trashcan and placed it on the girl’s lap. She grabbed it and threw up. Chloe reached over and rubbed the sixteen year olds’ back.

Emily looked at Chloe, tears in her eyes. “What’s happening to me?”

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t know. But we are going to find out. Just rest. Beca is right next to you.”

Emily nodded her head. Chloe stood up and helped Emily get comfortable and covered her with the blankets to keep her warm. She placed the towel back onto Emily’s forehead. The sick girl fell asleep quickly. Chloe went to the other side of the bed to Beca, who hadn’t given any sign to waking up any time soon. She crouched down next to the bed and grabbed Beca’s hand. Chloe’s tears streamed down her face and she made no movement to wipe them.

“Wake up, please Becs. I need you with me. Emily needs you. Just come back to us soon. I can’t deal with this alone,” Chloe whispered, moved to kiss her cheek and left the room. She wiped her eyes before closing the door.

There, she met with Stacie who was leaving Aubrey’s bedroom. Stacie walked up to Chloe, who hadn’t moved.

“How is she?” Chloe asked, looking at her girlfriend’s best friend (as well as her best friend’s girlfriend). She had been worried about Aubrey as well. She just hoped the antidote worked well on the werewolf. She had never seen an infected vampire bite before, or at least not that bad.

“The antidote is working. She should be up soon. How are Beca and Emily?” Stacie asked, her eyes shifting to the closed door. Chloe knew that Stacie loved Beca and Emily like sister. She knew about Beca and Stacie’s friendship, how Beca made sure Stacie was safe when she hunted.

“Beca will be up soon. Emily is really bad. She just threw up blood. She has a fever. They are both sleeping. What’s happening to her?”

Stacie shook her head. “I have an idea, but I don’t know. I’d like to know more. I think Beca will probably have a better idea about what is going on. I just hope it’s not really bad.”

“The others are waiting for us. We should go meet them.”

“I think we should all just keep an ear out for them. I mean, I don’t think they’ll be strong enough to get up themselves. We can all take turns checking on them, especially with Emily. I’m scared she might choke on her blood.”

Chloe nodded her head. “I’ll meet you in the living room. I just want to freshen up a little.”

Stacie started to walk to the living room, before stopping. “How are you doing? I mean, you had to knock Beca out.”

“I’m just worried about Emily. She’s like a younger sister to me, to all of us. And the way things are going, she might be, legally. I’m just worried about her,” Chloe whispered, staring at the ground.

“She’s really likable. She worms her way into her heart, making you love her,” Stacie said, giving her a small smile. “Just keep faith things will turn out okay. It’ll keep you sane until we really find out what is happening.”

Chloe gave her a small smile. She watched Stacie walk out of the room. She headed to the restroom and took a deep breath.

She never thought anything like that would happen. She didn’t know what was happening to Emily. It was all to much. Emily, Beca, Aubrey, they were her family. Her back slid down the door, as she felt her tears stream down her face. She couldn’t stop the sobs from escaping her.

It was her family. And they were hurting. She had never seen anyone as sick as Emily was. She had never seen Beca so angry. She had never seen Aubrey in that much pain.

She was scared. She was scared something was going to happen and her family was going to break apart. She was  _ so  _ scared.

**_…_ **

“ _ No! _ ” Chloe heard. She shot up and ran to her room, to find Beca sobbing. She quickly rushed forward to hold her girlfriend in her arms. Beca just gripped Chloe’s shirt as she covered her face. “No,” was all she whispered, as she cried. “Not again.”

“Calm down,” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear.

“It’s happening again, Chloe. It can’t be happening again. Not my little sister,” Beca cried, looking up at Chloe with broken eyes.

“What’s happening? Again?”

Beca pulled away. She looked at Emily. Beca moved the hair out of her face. “I lost my mom. I can’t lose my baby sister too.”

“Is it what I think it is?” Stacie asked, causing the two on the bed to look at the door. Everyone was standing there.

Aubrey had woken up a few hours before during Chloe’s turn to check on them. She had apologized about what she did. She had asked about Beca and Emily, to apologize. But Chloe told her that they hadn’t woken up. Aubrey had been with them, scared about what was happening as well.

“They got her,” Beca said, before looking sick. “Th-they, no.”

“Can vampires go into shock?” Flo asked. Chloe looked at her with a frown.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked, looking around the room.

Suddenly, Emily shot up and threw up into the trashcan.

“She has been infected. Werewolf blood,” Stacie said, causing everyone to gasp.

Chloe looked to the sick girl, to the girl holding her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Beca whispered to Emily, holding the girl.

“What does that mean?” Fat Amy asked, as she stared at the sisters.

“Werewolf blood  _ kills _ vampires,” Aubrey whispered, staring.

Chloe couldn’t move. She just sat there, staring at the two in front of her, not sure what else to do. She just knew she had to be there for her girlfriend.

**_My Little Heart_ **

She was stupid. So stupid. He had warned her, yet she only thought of Chloe. It was all her fault. She should have kept a closer eye on her sister. If she had, Emily wouldn’t be—

She wouldn’t be dying.

Her sister was dying. Her baby sister was sick and dying.

And it was all her fault.

“Beca?” she heard Chloe whispered, from behind her.

Beca told everyone she wanted to be left alone, and that was hours ago. She had been left alone with her sister. She was left alone with her thoughts and guilt. And there was nothing she could do to get rid of them. She deserved them. She deserved worse.

“Beca?” Chloe tried again.

Beca took a deep breath and looked up at Chloe. “She’s my baby sister,” she whispered, gripping the sick girl’s hand.

“We are going to help her,” Chloe whispered. “We are doing everything we can to help her.”

“There is no way to stop it,” Beca said, her voice void of emotions.

“Beca—“

“It’s my fault you know. It’s my fault this happened. They want revenge. They want me dead. They did this because of me,” Beca told her, looking at her.

“It’s not your—“

“It is! It should be me! It should have been me!” Beca shouted, standing off the bed. She grabbed the cup and threw it to the wall, shattering it.

“B—“

“Stop it!”

“Beca,” a weak voice said. Both girls looked over to see Emily trying to sit up. They rushed to help her. “I-It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I-I should have fought harder.”

“No. I should have protected you. I promised I would do that. I should have protected you better.”

“You do. Your life revolved around me. You wouldn’t be able to do that.”

“I stopped paying attention to you.”

“No. You started having a life. You fell for someone. You started living.”

Beca started crying. Emily moved to hold her sister.

“It’ll be okay. Whatever happens, it’ll be okay.”

“I can’t lose you. I can’t Em,” Beca whispered, feeling her dead heart break.

“I lived a happy life. I’m okay with what happens.”

Beca shot up. “Fuck!”

Emily and Chloe flinched. Beca froze. “I-I’m sorry.” She ran out of the room. She ran out of the house. She just ran.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Jesse decided to go home for the week. He had been ahead in all his classes, so he was able to do that. He wanted to spy on his family. He passed his father’s study many times. But it was that day he felt his world stop.

Growing up, he always looked up to his father and his uncle. They were his idols. But things had changed. He slowly found the prejudice around him. How his father and uncle talked about vampires. How they acted superior around others.

When he was ten, after his shift, he had heard about the Mitchell Leech, and how his uncle killed her. He heard how his uncle injected his own blood into her and left her for her mother to find. Jesse lost all respect that day. His uncle was just someone he lived with, someone he was in a pack with. He was no longer his idol.

So he’d be willing to protect Beca from any day. He was spying, to tell Beca what he knew. He had passed the room for the hundredth time when he heard it. His father and uncle were talking.

“I did it,” his uncle said. Jesse could hear the humor in his voice.

“Really? You got her?”

Jesse froze, wondering what it meant.

“Not  _ her _ , but her brat of a sister. Soon, we’ll have checkmate. I know she must be devastated.”

Jesse stormed into the room, feeling anger in his veins. “She’s a child!”

His father looked surprised. “Jesse, what are you doing here?”

“How could you? She’s a child!”

“You know her?”

“She’s Benji’s mate. Beca is my  _ friend _ !”

Jesse’s uncle sat back on his chair and smile. “I’m doing both of you a favor. Those animals don’t deserve to live among us.”

“Why? Because they are living peacefully? Because they want nothing to do with us?”

His uncle stood up. “She’s going to destroy us all! That is why!”

“You’re  _ pathetic _ .”

“ _ Don’t _ talk to me like that.”

“What you are doing is wrong!”

His uncle just laughed. “I knew the second you were born that you wouldn’t be strong enough. I told your father he should have left you to die when you were born. You don’t belong in this pack, and you never will. You are an excuse of a Swanson.”

Jesse glared at him. He turned to his father, who just sat there. Jesse shook his head and stormed out. He had to get to Beca. He had to save her. He just had to.

**_My Little Heart_ **

She saw the door open. She didn’t realize she had ran to her house until she saw her father walk out. She could feel her body tremble as her father walked closer. She took a step back, as she tried to keep herself from breaking down.

“Beca?” her father asked, frowning.

“D-dad.”

She saw her father falter, as he reached for her.

“Wh-what happened Beca? Where’s Emily? Di-did something happen to your sister?”

Beca nodded her head.

Her father took a step back. “B-Beca?”

“Dad, the wolves who attacked me, they attacked her. She’s dying dad. Emily is dying,” Beca said, looking at him.

Her father stumbled. She watched her stepmother rush to her dad.  She asked him what happened, and he told her what Beca had said.

Beca wondered if that was how her mother felt when she saw her daughter dying. She watched as both parents broke down. Beca took a step back, not wanting to be there any longer. She turned and ran. She just ran away from that. It was all she could do. Run.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Emily was safe with Stacie. She was trying to make thing comfortable for the girl. Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas were trying to find a cure. Chloe had left, trying to find Beca. She had been worried about the vampire. She was emotional, and reckless. She was scared for the girl. She wanted to make sure the young girl was okay.

Chloe went to the park she knew the older girl enjoyed.

As she searched the park, she found the girl. She was sitting near the pond. She slowly walked to the girl. She didn’t want to scare her off. She sat down next to the girl when she didn’t move away.

“I told my dad,” Beca said after a second of silence. Chloe didn’t respond, wanting Beca to have control of the conversation. “He broke down. I think I broke his heart.”

Chloe didn’t say anything. She just grabbed the girl and held her close.

“I never, I never thought I would ever lose my sister, you know?” Beca whispered.

Chloe just rubbed her back.

“She was my whole world.”

“We are all doing what we can to help her. You aren’t going to lose her. I promise.”

Beca slowly nodded her head. Chloe just held her close, hoping for a miracle, any kind of miracle. Emily had to live through it, she just had to.


	12. Turn the Beat Around

**** Finding out Emily had been poisoned had topped as the worst day of her life. It was right up there with the death of her mother. Since returning home, she hadn't left her sister's side. Beca was sitting on the end of the bed, with Emily’s head on her lap. Beca ran her hand through the girl’s hair.

Emily got worse as time went by. She couldn’t stay awake for long. She wasn’t making sense when she was awake and talking.

Beca felt like she had to sit there and watch, as a punishment. It was all her fault. She had to suffer for what she caused. Beca looked down at her sister and saw the discomfort in her face. Beca decided to sing to her sister. She also decided to change up the song.

_ “When you’re gone... / When you’re gone.. / I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone / I’m gonna miss you by your hair / I’m gonna miss you everywhere / Oh, I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone” _

Emily seemed to calm down a bit. She didn't look to be in as much pain as she previously was. She let out a small moan as she moved to make herself comfortable.

Emily liked it when Beca sang. When they were younger, Emily would have nightmares and the only thing that would calm her down was Beca’s singing.

_ Seventeen-year-old Beca was walking to her room, when she heard sniffling. Beca stopped and walked to the bedroom that belonged to her sister’s. She grabbed the doorknob, but did not open it. She listened for anything. The second she heard a sob; she rushed into the room, worried about her sister. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Beca questioned, as she rushed into the room, turning on the light. _

_ Five-year-old Emily was in the middle of her bed, the blanket was wrapped around her. Her eyes were red and wet from tears. “Bad dream.” _

_ Beca smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat down. “What was it about you?” _

_ “Evil dog hurt you,” Emily said, a new wave of tears falling down her face. _

_ Beca moved to sit down on the bed and pulled her sister onto her lap. “Nothing is going to hurt me. I promise.” _

_ “I’m scared.” _

_ Beca started humming. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her sister’s hair. She felt Emily relax, as it was her favorite song. Beca decided to sing the chorus. _

_ “ _ I’ll spread my wings, and I’ll learn how to fly / I’ll do what it takes till I touch the sky / And I’ll make a wish / Take a chance / Make a change / And breakaway

_ “ _ Out of the darkness and into the sun / But I won’t forget all the ones that I love / I’ll take a risk / Take a chance / Make a change / And breakaway _ ” _

_ Beca looked down at her sleeping sister. She smiled, as she moved out of the bed to make Emily more comfortable. Beca kissed her sister’s forehead and left the room, turning of the lights. She kept an ear out for her sister, but Emily slept through the whole night. _

Beca looked down at her sister.

“Mmm,” Emily mumbled in her sleep. “Hurts.” Emily suddenly shot up and threw up into the trashcan next to the bed.

“It’s okay. You are going to be okay,” Beca whispered, her voice void of any emotion. She just strokes her sister’s back.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to be the one to tell him, but other than Emily, she was closest to him. She was closest to Benji, and she had to tell him.

She didn’t know how. How did she tell someone the love of their life was dying? How did she tell someone that the person they were meant to spend the rest of their life with wasn’t going to make it?

She didn’t know, but she knew she had to try. She waited for his class to be over. She prepared a speech in her head. She had prepared responses for different possible reactions.

She stood up straighter when she saw Benji. The wizard smiled at her as he walked towards her.

“Chloe, hey. What are you doing here?” he asked, smiling.

“I, uh, I wanted to talk to you. Want to get lunch?” Chloe asked, pointing to the cafeteria.

Benji’s smile grew as he nodded her head.

Chloe led them to the cafeteria. They both got their food and went to a secluded area. There, they ate in silence for a few minutes before Benji asked what she wanted to talk to him about.

Chloe froze, not sure how to tell him. She knew it was going to break his heart. She knew it was going to destroy him. She knew because if it were Beca, that was how she would feel. She would feel like her heart was being ripped out.

“Chloe? Is everything okay?” Benji asked, worry in his voice.

“S-something happened,” Chloe said, flinching as she regretted starting it that way. She watched Benji shot up, his eyes wide.

“Is Beca okay? Are you okay?”

“We could be better,” Chloe whispered. She decided to just rip the bandage. “Benji, Emily was attacked a few nights ago. She was infected by werewolf blood.”

Benji froze, not saying anything. He just stared at Chloe.

“We are doing everything we can to save her,” Chloe said.

“Emily can’t die,” Benji said, his voice breaking. His eyes filled with tears.

“We are going to save her.”

“I haven’t told her I love her yet.”

“Do you want to see her?” Chloe asked, reaching for his hand. They went home.

**_…_ **

When Chloe and Benji reached her apartment, the other Bellas were already there. She gave them a small smile and took Benji to her bedroom. There she found Beca in the same spot she was. She didn't react when Benji and Chloe entered. She just robotically stroked Emily’s head.

“B-Beca?” Chloe questioned, not wanting to push her girlfriend.

Beca looked at her, eyes broken. She tried to give Chloe a small smile, but it looked just as broken as her eyes.

“Want to come with me? Give Benji a minute alone with Emily?”

Beca slowly nodded her head. She moved away from Emily, letting Benji take her spot. Chloe gave Benji a smile and told him they were going to be in the living.

Chloe reached for Beca’s hand and pulled her to the living room. There, she made the catatonic girl sit down.

“Do want something?” Chloe asked, crouching down in front of her girlfriend.

“For my sister to be okay.”

“We are doing everything we can Beca,” Chloe said softly.

Beca nodded her head. “I know.”

“I was doing research,” Fat Amy pitched in. “I read that the blood can be transferred from body to body.”

Beca seemed to perk up. “M-my mom did that. She, she died to save me. She transferred it.”

Chloe looked at her girlfriend, seeing her think. Chloe didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like Beca was getting an idea. She hoped that idea saved Emily.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Benji grabbed her hand. He was gentle, not wanting to break her. He smiled softly at her.

“I love you. I know I haven’t told you. I was waiting for our next date to tell you. I had it all planned out. I would have flowers, and chocolate. I would be holding one of your hands. And I would look into your eyes. There would be music in the background, but you and I would be alone. I would lean in, and gently kiss you. Then, I would tell you. I would tell you that you make my heart skip a beat. I would tell you that you are always in my thoughts. You make me a happy man Emily. I love you so much.”

“I, I love you,” he heard Emily say from his lap.

“How are you?”

“Everything hurts,” the girl said, tears in her eyes.

“I’m here Em,” Benji said. He reached for his girlfriend’s hand. “Just squeeze my hand if the pain gets too much.”

Emily nodded, squeezing his hand, trying to relieve her pain. Benji just held her near.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Four days. She just had four days before Emily died. She hated that word. She hated thinking about a life without her sister. Beca looked up at the sign. She knew what she had to do. The second Fat Amy made her comment, Beca remembered about her mother, and how she took in the poisoning to save Beca. So she had planned to do the same for her sister. She decided that it was now or never.

Beca entered the store. She looked around, seeing all the magical items. She heard someone stand up. She looked at the witch in front of her.

“Hello,” the lady said, walking towards Beca. “Oh, a vampire.”

Beca gave her a nod.

“What can I do for you Child?”

“I, uh, I need you to save my sister.”

“Save her how?”

“She was attacked, by a dog. She was poisoned, and I need you to save her.”

The witch nodded and walked back to her desk. Beca followed behind her, sitting across her.

“I wouldn’t be able to save her just like that. I would need a new host.”

Beca nodded. “I know. I’m the new host.”

“Do you know what you are getting yourself to?” the witch asked, looking at Beca.

“I, yes. I do,” Beca responded.

Beca started to rock her body, as she waited for a response. She could feel the witch keeping an eye on her.

“You care about her, don’t you?”

“I’ve lost my mother, I can’t lose my sister too.”

The witch nodded her head. “Your mother?”

“She died the same way my sister is dying. My mom saved me.”

“You’ve been poisoned before?”

Beca nodded her head.

“You do know that you never get rid of the poisoning completely? If you choose to the host, you won’t have five days, you’d have three before you die.”

Beca opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Beca looked at her hands, as she thought about it, before giving the witch an answer.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Benji and Aubrey were in the room with Emily. They were helping the girl eat. Stacie and Chloe had left, searching for Beca who had disappeared.

“Just one more bite,” Aubrey told the girl, as she held up the piece of bread.

Emily groaned, as she pressed her face against Benji’s chest. She was shaking her head.

Aubrey sighed, as she placed the bread on the plate. It was easier to give the girl blood, as she had to drink it.

“Beca will kill us if we don’t feed you,” Aubrey whispered, placing her hand on the girl’s lap.

Emily shook her head. “Hurts.”

“What hurts?” Benji asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“Everything,” Emily whispered, looking tired.

Aubrey placed the plate on the ground and was going to leave the room when she heard a gasp. Aubrey turned to see a tensed Emily.

“Emily?” Aubrey questioned, moving to the girl.

The girl gasped for air. Aubrey watched as the girl’s veins darkened. Aubrey could see what she assumed was the poison running through her veins. The girl started to tremble, as the poison seemed to disappear. Aubrey watched as the dark color vanished, and the girl passed out.

“What happened?” Benji asked, looking at the older woman.

“I don’t know, but it looks like the blood disappeared.”

“How?”

**_My Little Heart_ **

Stacie was in the passenger seat. She was looking out the window as Chloe drove her car. They had been searching for Beca for over an hour, but they had not found them. They decided to search in the SNDT (Supernatural Downtown).

“Stop!” Stacie exclaimed, her eyes on a small brunette in an alley. The girl seemed to be in pain, and Stacie knew in her heart it was her best friend. Chloe stopped her car, and Stacie shot out. She rushed to the girl. As she got closer, the clearer she saw the girl. She knew that it was Beca then.

“S-Stace?” Beca questioned, squinting her eyes.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Stacie asked, crouching down in front of the girl. She could hear the footsteps of her girlfriend’s best friend.

“Did, did it work?” Beca inquired, her head titling back. It seemed like Beca had no control over her body, and she just let it do what it could.

“Beca, are you okay?” Chloe asked, pulling her girlfriend close.

“Did it work?”

“Did what work?”

Just then, Stacie’s phone started to ring. She looked at her phone, seeing that Aubrey was calling. Stacie answered her phone, skipping the pleasantries.

“Is Emily okay?” Stacie asked, her eyes on her best friend.

“ _ That’s what I’m calling about, Emily is doing better. It was weird. It looked like the werewolf blood just vanished from her body. She’s sleeping it off, but she’s going to be okay, _ ” Aubrey said, excitement in her voice.

Stacie stared at the vampire. “I’ll call you back.”

They hung up. Stacie stood up and paced in front of the couple. Stacie did not know where to start. She didn’t want to ask, she was afraid of the answer. She looked at the girl in front of her. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

Beca stared at the girl. “I, I had to, save, I had to save her.”

Stacie glared at her. “Damn it Beca!”

“She’s my sister,” Beca muttered, her head lulling to the side. Her body seemed to shut down and she lost consciousness.

“What happened?”

Stacie shook her head and walked out of the ally. She looked around and saw the magical store. Chloe walked behind her with Beca in her arms. She followed Stacie to the store.

The succubus stormed into the store. The only lady in the story looked up. Stacie noticed that the lady didn’t seem surprised.

“Why?” Stacie asked, anger in her voice.

“She asked.”

“What is going on?” Chloe asked, placing Beca on the couch. She glared at the two women.

“Beca transferred it. Emily is going to live, Beca might not,” Stacie said between her gritted teeth. She turned to look at Chloe, who froze. She watched as Chloe looked down at the unconscious girl.

Stacie watched as Chloe froze. The taller of the two turned to the witch, who was watching Chloe.

“You’re the mate. I’m sorry,” the witch said.

“We have five days to reverse it,” Chloe told them, disbelief in her voice.

“You have three,” the witch told them.

“Th-three? Why?” Chloe asked, her eyes wide. She held Beca closer and tighter.

The witch looked at Stacie. “I think you know why?”

“Because they never really heal. The poison just adds, giving them less time,” Chloe said, a frown on her face. She turned to look at Beca and Chloe. She could feel her heart break, as she thought about losing her best friend.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe and Stacie drove home in silence. They didn’t utter a word. They didn’t know what to say. Beca was in the back, not having woken up.

They made it back to the apartment in no time. Chloe and Stacie carried Beca into the apartment, where Benji and Aubrey were waiting. They told them what had happened after placing Beca on the couch. Each had their own reaction.

Chloe knew what Benji was feeling and she couldn’t blame him. She knew he was relieved his mate was going to live. He was happy he was going to be able to live with Emily. And he probably felt guilty for thinking that way, because Beca was now dying instead of Emily.

Aubrey laughed. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. “Stupid girl,” she said. “You stupid girl. You had to be a hero, you couldn’t have waited for us to exhaust every solution.”

That was when Stacie broke down. Aubrey rushed to hug her girlfriend, who seemed to be unable to breath. Chloe felt numb. As much as she wished she could, she wasn’t going to cry.

She looked up when she heard someone walk into the room. She saw the sister of her girlfriend.

“Emily,” she breathed out, her eyes wide.

“Wh-what happened?” Emily slurred, still weak from the ordeal.

“Beca, she, uh, she transferred the blood into her body.”

Emily shook her head. “No. She couldn’t have. No.”

Benji rushed to her, as Emily seemed to fall to her knees.

“No,” Emily cried, looking at the unconscious girl. “I need my big sister.”

Chloe stood there, surrounded by crying people. She wished she could feel what they were all feeling. She wished she could cry, but she just felt anger and betrayal. She sighed, as she looked at her sleeping girlfriend.

**_…_ **

Chloe was asleep on the couch, when she heard a cough. She shot up, seeing Beca wake up. She watched as the girl pushed herself up, stronger than she had been. She watched as Beca looked around, shocked to see Chloe.

“Hey,” Beca whispered, a frown on her face.

Chloe nodded her head.

It was silent for a second, as neither girl wanted to say anything. Beca moved so she was sitting normally on the couch.

“Where, uh, where is everyone?” Beca asked, looking around.

“Emily and Benji are in my room sleeping. Aubrey is with Stacie in her room, trying to get Stace to  _ stop _ crying,” Chloe snapped, glaring at her girlfriend.

“Chlo—“

“How can you be so stupid?” Chloe shouted, standing up. Her fists clenched, as she felt the urge to break something. Angry tears streamed down her face, as she shook her head.

"I can't lose my sister!"

"And it's okay for me to lose you? It’s okay for me to lose my heart?” Chloe exclaimed, running her hand through her own hair.

“No, yes, I don’t know. This was my fault! All of this! The wolves attacked Emily because of me! They tried to kill me when I was younger, and they are trying again! This is the only way to keep you safe!”

“I don’t want to be safe if I don’t have you!”

“Chloe, you have to understand me,” Beca tried in a lower voice.

“Understand what? That you are going to leave me,  _ alone _ ? That you’d rather give up and die than fight? That I don’t matter?”

“You do matter. I’m doing this for you,” Beca whispered, staring into the girl’s eyes.

“I would  _ never _ want the love of my life dead,” Chloe snapped, moving away.

“Chloe, I love you.”

“You’re going to leave us all behind.”

“So you’d rather Emily die?”

“That’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair is  _ you _ getting mad that I saved her life!”

“Don’t turning this against me! I don’t want her to die! I don’t want you to die! I want you to  _ fight _ ! Fight for us. Fight for her. Fight for yourself. You are giving up!”

“There is nothing to fight,” Beca said, glaring at her girlfriend.

“Then there is nothing to talk about.”

Chloe stormed out of the room, leaving Beca in the room, alone.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Jesse had to tell her. He had to make sure Beca and her family was okay. He had found out where Chloe lived, and was walking there. He kept a look out for his family, who he didn’t know would do. They had become unpredictable, and it scared him.

He could see the apartment. He was close and he could help Beca fight his family. He was getting closer when he felt a sharp pain on his back. He fell to his knees. He gasped for air, as his attacker walked in front of him.

“I can’t have you messing with our plan son,” he heard his uncle say as the colors swirled around him.

“I’m  _ not _ your son,” Jesse spat, glaring at the image of his uncle.

The older werewolf laughed. “That’s what your mother told you and your father. But you are. And you will follow my footsteps.”

Jesse fell forward, but was able to stop himself with his hands. “Wh-wh—“

“Wolf’s bane. It really knocks us out,” he read his uncle say before everything went black and he fell.


	13. Keep Your Head Up

 

Falling asleep was okay. Falling asleep didn't hurt. Falling asleep was peaceful. Waking up was hell. Waking up hurt. Waking up made her regret everything. But she couldn't. She couldn't regret what she did because it would mean she’d wish Emily was dying instead, and that was not the case.

She had fallen asleep on the couch. After her fight with Chloe, she didn't have the energy to go home. She also didn't want to leave knowing Emily was in the house. She hadn't had the chance to check on her sister. But because she felt horrible, she knew it had worked.

All of her muscles hurt. Her head was pounding. Breathing felt like it was taking a lot of effort. Her mind was cloudy, and she could go back to sleep. She was tired, and just thinking made her tired.

“I know you’re awake,” she heard someone say.

She opened her eyes to see her sister standing over her. Beca gave her a small smile. “Hey.”

“ _ Don’t  _ ‘hey’ me. Why the hell would you do that?” Emily snapped, glaring at her.

“Please don't scream at me. I already had Chloe doing that. I don't even know if we are still together,” Beca muttered, pushing herself up. She could feel her body screaming at her to lie back down. But she knew had to prove that she was not bothered. That she could deal with it.

“Don’t be stupid,” she heard another voice from the kitchen area. Beca looked over to see Chloe watching her with a cup of coffee in her hands. “I’m angry with you. I want to scream and hit you. But I love you. And you are stuck with me until I stop loving you.”

“But I’m going to—”

“Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Chloe walked up to her and pecked her lips. Beca leaned into it, loving the way the witch’s lips felt against hers. She didn’t know if it was going to be the last time, and wanted to cherish the moment. Beca fell back against the couch and stared at the women standing over her.

“How are you feeling?” Chloe asked, worry in her voice. Beca couldn’t hear the anger anymore. She knew that the worry had won the anger.

“I’m okay.”

Chloe glared at her. “The  _ truth _ . I did research. As the third day, you should be feeling horrible.”

“Third day?” Emily asked, her voice a whisper. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at her sister. “B-But you got infected yesterday. How, how can it just be three days? That doesn’t make sense?”

“Since I was poisoned before, I get less time,” she told Emily, before turning to Chloe, “I feel  _ fine _ .”

“Then meet me in the kitchen,” Chloe said, walking to the designated location. “Don’t help her Emily.”

Beca looked after her, and took a deep breath. She pushed herself up, and did her best to keep from showing her pain.

She reaches the kitchen and falls back on the seat. She watches Chloe prepare a cup of warm blood and place it in front of her. Beca stares at it, feeling her stomach churn. She couldn’t hold it in, and everything in her stomach was soon splattered all over the ground.

Chloe rushed up to Beca and pulled her close. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Beca said, feeling dazed.

Chloe and Emily each grabbed an arm and carried her to the couch. Chloe rushed to get a towel and placed it on Beca’s forehead.

“I’m fine,” Beca repeated, feeling herself losing her grip. “’m fine.” Soon, she was out.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe looked up to see Stacie, Aubrey, and Benji enter the room. They looked at Beca, who was sleeping on the couch.

“How is she?” Aubrey asked, her voice just barely above a whisper, as if she didn’t want to wake Beca up. Chloe knew that she wouldn’t be waking up. From her research, her body was in some sort of trance. It was similar to a coma, but it wasn’t as bad. As long as she was unconscious, Beca wouldn’t hear anything.

“Not good. But she tried to act as if she was okay.”

“Why does my sister have to be an idiot?” Emily muttered, tears in her eyes. Benji rushed to pull the crying Halfling in his arms.

Stacie sighed. “What can we do?”

“We need to find a way to reverse it,” Chloe whispered, staring at her hands.

“We will. We won’t stop until we do. We are going to save her, I promise,” Aubrey said, walking to her best friend. “Beca is going to live. She will continue to bug me until the end of times. You aren’t going to lose your mate Chlo. I’m not going to allow it to happen.”

“I love her so much,” Chloe cried, placing her face on Aubrey’s shoulder.

“We are going to save her. You guys can use my blood to study. Maybe it can help you guys find a way to reverse it.”

Stacie nodded, as Chloe sighed.

“What can we do in the meantime?” Benji asked, his arm around his girlfriend.

“Let Professor Mitchell and your mother know what is happening. As far as they know, you’re sick Em,” Chloe whispered, turning to her girlfriend’s sister.

Benji nodded and lead Emily to Chloe’s bedroom, where some of her things still were.

Chloe turned to Stacie. “I’m going to need everything you know about the poison, and what it actually does. We have less than sixty hours to save her.”

Stacie nodded. Emily and Benji left the bedroom and soon the apartment, telling them that they were meeting with Emily’s father.

“I’m going to take her to my room. She’ll be comfortable there,” Chloe said, feeling drained. She was tired. So tired.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Stacie asked.

Chloe shook her head. “No. I researched all night. And I, I just watched her. I couldn’t leave her alone out here. It didn’t matter if she made me angry, I’m not going to let her go through this alone.”

Aubrey placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. “I think you should go take a nap. We’ll continue researching, but she wouldn’t want you like this.”

“No, what she would want is for me to forget about her,” Chloe snapped, venom in her voice. She clenched her teeth, feeling herself feel angry. She had so many emotions running though her, most of them negative.

“Just get some rest. We’ll be here when you wake up. She’ll be here when you wake up,” Stacie whispered, picking up Beca’s limp body. She carried her to Chloe’s room, with Aubrey leading Chloe. They made sure both girls were lying down on the bed before leaving them alone.

Beca was lying down on her back, her head to the side. Chloe watched as Beca’s chest would rise and fall. She heard the harbor breathing. She reached over hand grabbed Beca’s warm hand. Chloe closed her eyes, listening to the breathing. It didn’t take long for the physical and emotional exhaustion to hit her and made falling asleep easy.

**_My Little Heart_ **

She doesn’t remember how. How was she poisoned? Who did it? Why did it take so long for people to realize it? So many things were running through her head and she didn’t know any of the answers. She didn’t know. And it bugged her. It bugged her and scared her that she didn’t know. It meant her life was still in danger. It happened once, and it could happen again.

“How are you feeling?” Benji asked, looking down at her.

Emily shrugged. “Not good. There is no bright side about this.”

“They are going to find a way to reverse this,” he tried.

“What if they don’t? What if we are just kidding ourselves? Don’t you think people have tried before? Don’t you think that if there was a way, we would have known by now?”

“You can’t think like this Emily.”

“Why not? Why do  _ I _ have to look at the bright side? There is none! My sister is dying because of me! Because she wanted to save  _ me _ ! How can I be happy about that? How can I smile and say things are going to be okay when I know they are not? Tell me Benji, because I really want to know,” Emily snapped, feeling her anger run though the veins. She shook her head.

She heard Benji sigh. Emily did as well. She had never felt that angry. She was angry with the werewolf who attacked her. She was angry with Beca for sacrificing herself. She was mostly angry with herself for being attacked in the first place.

“We’re here,” Benji said, stopping.

Emily looked up to see her childhood home. She had been so stuck into her head; she didn’t notice the walk. She took a step on the property, and her front door flew open. Her eyes widened as her parents ran down the walkway and wrapped her in their arms. Emily closed her eyes, taking in the moment.

“I’m sorry,” Emily cried into her father’s ear, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so glad to see you. What happened? You look better?” Her father said, looking her over. Emily sighed and looked at Benji.

“Dad—“ she started.

“Not again. Please don’t tell me Beca, not my little girl,” her father said, shaking his head. Her mother pulled her close, as her father begged. “I just want you two to be okay. Why, no.”

“I’m sorry daddy,” Emily cried, reaching out to him.

“She’s my little girl. She’s my princess,” he whispered, grabbing her hands.

Emily wasn’t offended by what he said. She knew what he meant. Beca was his first daughter. She was his only connection to his first mate. She was his princess for nine years before she was born. She was the only one before having to share the title with someone else. She was the reason he searched for happiness after losing his first mate. She’d hold a special place in his heart, just like she did.

“It’s my fault,” Emily told him, her body trembling.

Her father shook his head. “It’s not. She did what her mother did. She did was others would be afraid to do. She made a choice, and as much as it hurts, she did it for you.”

“I wish she didn’t have to. I feel like it was my fault,” she told him.

“It’s  _ not _ your fault,” her mother told her, hugging her closer.

Emily sighed deeply. She looked over to see Benji standing there, staring at them. She gave him a small smile. He gave her a nod.

“We are going to save her,” her father said, hugging his family.

Emily reached out to grab Benji’s hand. She had a support system. And the first time since it all started, she felt okay.

**_My Little Heart_ **

His daughter. His baby. He knew about the addition of the poisoning. He knew that Beca didn’t have the full five days. He knew that she didn’t have a lot of time. Beca held a special place in his heart. She was his special daughter, his first.

_ Francis Mitchell could hear the screams. He held his wife’s hand. A med-witch stood at the end of the bed. He stroked her hand, as she whispered soothing words into her ear. “You are doing great. We’ll have our daughter in our arms in no time.” _

_ “It hurts!” she screamed, as she tensed up. He knew a contraction was hitting. _

_ The witch told them that it was getting closer to the time. She told them that she had to push. _

_ It wasn’t long when he heard the cries. He watched as the witch wiped down the baby and handed her to the mother. He looked over her shoulder to see his daughter open her eyes. The bright blue color popping out. He knew that the color of the newborn’s eyes changed after getting some color. _

_ He watched his daughter reach for him. His wife moved a little to hand him the child. _

_ “Have you decided on a name?” The witch asked, wiping her hands. _

_ He looked at his wife and she gave him a nod, telling him to choose. _

_ “Rebecca,” he whispered, looking his daughter. “Rebecca Mitchell.” _

**_…_ **

_ “Ba, Ba, ba,” little Rebecca muttered as she ‘sang’ along with the radio. The small girl moved her blocks as her head moved to the beat. _

_ “She's going to be talking soon,” his wife said. _

_ “I wonder what her first will be,” Francis responded. Rebecca was getting close to her first year, and had yet to say a word. He knew that vampires didn't develop like humans. It was quickly or slower than an average human. Rebecca seemed to fall in the latter. _

_ “Ba, ba, ba, da.” _

_ He moved to sit in front of the girl. She looked at him and grinned. “Hey baby girl.” _

_ “Da.” She extended her hand with a block. He didn't take it, wanting to know what she would do. “Da bla!” She slammed her hand on the ground. “Dada bla!” _

_ He looked from his baby to his wife. “Did she?” _

_ HIs wife nodded. “She did. And I think you should get the block before she cries.” _

_ “Dada!” the small girl shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. _

**_…_ **

_ Five years old. She was five years old when she decided that she didn’t like  _ Rebecca _. _

_ “Rebecca!” her mother shouted. He looked up from the paper to hear the little footsteps. He heard a quick halt. Rebecca’s head popped up in the doorway. _

_ “Yes mama?” _

_ “Go clean up Rebecca, it’s almost time for dinner.” _

_ “Beca.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “My name, Beca,” she said, frowning. _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ He saw a five year old stand her ground, her arms crossed over her chest. “My name is Beca, not Rebecca.” _

_ Her mother stood in front of her. “Is that so?” _

_ He grinned, watching the two women in his life have a stare down. _

_ “My. Name. Is. Beca.” _

_ “Rebecca.” _

_ The small girl stomped her foot. “Beca!” _

_ “Becky?” her mother teased. _

_ “No you fool, Beca!” _

_ He sat stood up, his eyes wide. His wife froze. _

_ “Who taught you that?” she asked, her voice low and even. He could feel the anger radiating out of her. _

_ “Daddy.” _

_ He saw the look the woman was giving him. He gave her a grin, but she was not having it. “Go eat Beca, I want to talk to your father.” _

_ Okay mommy,” the small girl said, heading to the kitchen where her lunch was. He got an ear full that day. _

Francis rubbed his face. There were so many memories of his daughter. His first-born. All he knew was that he had to save her.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the time to see she had slept for three hours. She sat up and looked at the sleeping girl. She reached over and grabbed Beca’s hand.

“Beca?” Chloe whispered. “Wake up Beca.” She sighed and sat closer. She closed her eyes and moved her hand to kiss. “I love you Beca. You are my life. You are my future. And I want you to come back to me. I need you to come back. You are my everything Beca. And if you die, you’ll take my heart with you.”

“Chlo,” she heard. She quickly opened her eyes, but Beca was still asleep. Chloe looked at the door to see Aubrey standing there.

“Hey,” Chloe whispered, looking away.

“We have lunch. You should eat.”

Chloe nodded her head. She leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek. She then moved off the bed and followed behind Aubrey.

She sat down at the counter, a plate of food in front of her. She felt her stomach growl at the sight of food. She gave in to her hunger and quickly ate the food.

Stacie and Aubrey sat in front of her. “Have you found anything yet?”

“We know we have to research werewolf blood. My professor allows me to use his lab. I was think we can go over there and test her blood. I think I have a vial of Beca’s venom somewhere,” Stacie told him, deep in thought.

Chloe coughed, not believing what she had heard. “What?”

Stacie let out a laugh. “I wanted to make sure I could protect her. I did it in case Beca ever got sick.”

“Why not try it with Emily? They are sisters?” Aubrey asked, a confused look on her face.

“Emily has blood. It’s bloody venom. It’s different.”

Chloe nodded. “I want to be there. Magic might be a factor. She did get infected with magic.”

“Beca is going to be alone. Are you okay with that?”

“She’ll be sleeping. She can’t stay awake for long. But I’ll make sure she’s okay in case she does wake up.”

Aubrey nodded her head.

Chloe stood up and took her plate to the sink. “I’ll go get ready.” She walked to her room. She quickly stripped and got dressed. She walked over to the bed where Beca was still asleep. “We’ll be right back. We are going to save you. When we come home, we will have a way to save you. I promise. I love you Beca.”

“L-lov, you,” she heard Beca slur. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca’s cheek. The sick girl quickly fell asleep. Chloe grabbed her things and left.

**_My Little Heart_ **

He knew there was no one there. He had been watching, as saw them all leave. After leaving his son at home, he had returned to check on  _ her _ . He walked to the apartment when he saw the werewolf and her friends leave. He picked the lock, not wanting to bring attention to him by making a lot of noise.

He followed the scent to one of the bedrooms and found her on the bed. He smirked, seeing her pale face. He walked over to the bed and stared down at her.

She opened her eyes. It took a while, but she realized who he was. He could see the fear grow in her eyes. He let out a small laugh. “Remember me?”

The vampire whore tried to push herself away, but she was too weak. He reached over to grab her, but she tried to fight against him. He could feel her scratch him, but it wasn’t strong enough to cause him to let her go. The more energy she exerted, the faster she tired out. It didn’t take long for her body to shut down. He looked down at the limp body and dragged her out. It was getting closer to her end, and he was going to make sure she really did die.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca’s arms hurt. She could feel her muscles stretching. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around at the empty room. She let her head fall back, to see her arms chained to the ceiling. She moved her ankles, feeling nothing underneath. She felt her head drop.

“H-help,” she tried to scream, but it wasn’t loud enough. She tried again, but again, she wasn’t loud. She felt herself start to cry. “Someone, please help me.”

“No one is going to help you.” Beca looked over to see the same man that kidnapped her. “Soon, it’ll be too late to help you.” He laughed and left the room.

Beca was left there, hanging from her wrist. “Please.”

 


	14. When I'm Gone

 

To say Stacie was disappointed was an understatement. They weren't able to find anything new. Nothing they hadn’t known before. Really, it was just a waste of time and that didn’t bode well with Stacie. She did not like to have her time wasted, especially when her  _ best friend’s life _ was on the line. No, they had to find it, and it had to be fast.

The apartment was silent when they arrived. Beca was probably still asleep, and Emily was at her parents with Benji. Chloe told them she was going to be with Beca. They watched her leave. Aubrey turned to Stacie, a frown on her face.

“I was so sure we’d find something.”

“This sucks,” Aubrey muttered, sitting on the couch. Stacie moved to sit next to her. She suddenly froze. Stacie watched as Aubrey took deep breaths. “Someone was here.”

Stacie stood up, her heart beating against her ears.  _ Who broke into the apartment? What did they want? _

Chloe ran to the living room, her eyes wide. “Beca is gone!”

**_My Little Heart_ **

“Wh-what do you want from me?” Beca asked, her eyes barely opened. There were three wolves in front of her, two males and a female.

“We want you gone,” the leader said, a smirk on his face. He stood in front of a table filled with sharp items. There was a bucket of water next to them. Well, Beca assumed it was water. It was a clear liquid.

“Why? I, I didn't do anything to you.” Beca felt weak, weaker than she had ever felt. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off.

The leader grabbed a knif _ e. “ _ Well, you see. A psychic told me that  _ you _ would be the reason we would lose our powers. I cannot allow that to happen. For me to live,  _ you _ would have to die.”

“Wh-why would I do that? I-I don’t, I don’t even know you.”

“Because all you  _ monsters _ are the same,” the man snapped.

Beca could feel herself start to black out. Her eyes were almost closed when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She gasped, as she looked down, to see the knife he had been holding in her side.

“I can’t have you falling asleep.”

Beca winced as he slid the knife out. She let out a small whimper. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

“Can this knife kill you?” he asked. When he got no response, he decided to use the knife again. Beca couldn’t keep the scream inside. He twisted the knife after every syllable. “Can. This. Knife. Kill. You?”

“No! It can’t! Just stop!” Beca shouted, feeling the pain.

“This is for our own good,” he said, taking the knife out. He moved the knife up in front of Beca’s face. It was covered in a red substance. “It’s red, as if you bleed. You’re just a monster.”

Beca hung there, panting. She looked at her red venom. Vampires didn’t have blood in their veins. They had venom. It was a red substance instead of the clear liquid that came out of their teeth. Other creatures said it was red because touching it burnt werewolves. Others said that it was to make one think it was blood. All they knew was that it was red, it was venom, and it was inside the body.

She let her head fall back. Her eyes stayed on her chained wrists. “Stop. Please,” Beca begged, her voice hoarse from the screaming.

She heard a laughter and people walked out of the room. She sighed, and let her head fall forward when she heard the door slam shut. She cried as she hung from the ceiling, wishing for someone to help her.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Aubrey watched as Chloe paced in front of everyone. They had just found out Beca was missing, and no one knew who took her. All Aubrey knew was that someone broke in and took her. And by the scent, she knew it was a werewolf, and that scared her.

“M-maybe she walked out?” Stacie asked, her voice trembling. Aubrey reached over and grabbed her hand.

“How could she have walked out? She was barely able to stay awake! You know this Stacie! You aren’t stupid!” Chloe snapped. Aubrey wanted to tell her to calm down, but she didn’t have the heart. Chloe’s love of her life, her future was in danger and they didn’t know what had happened.

The front door flew open, and Emily stood there. “ _ Where _ is she?”

Chloe stopped pacing and took a step towards the Halfling. Aubrey saw the anger in the witch vanish in seconds. “Emily—”

“Where the  _ fuck  _ is she? How can you lose her?” she shouted, her eyes filled with anger. Aubrey stood up from the couch, ready for anything. “Why weren’t you watching her? Tell me!”

Aubrey was shocked. The Emily she had gotten to know was a sweet, smart girl. But the one in front of her, this Emily was filled with rage. She was not the same sweet girl. This Emily, she seemed so angry and that scared Aubrey.

“We were trying to find—“

Emily let out a laugh. “A cure. But you probably found nothing, right? She’s as good as dead wherever she is. Why try, right? Let her be kidnapped so you could throw the blame somewhere else, right?”

“No, Emily, how could—“

“How could  _ you _ lose her? Explain that!”

“Enough!” Aubrey shouted when she saw how much that hurt her best friend.

Emily sighed deeply. “We have to find her.” She didn’t wait for a response. She just stormed out of the living room.

Aubrey turned to Benji, an eyebrow raised.

“She’s hurting. She’s not reacting well. She was angry with me too. She’ll go back to who she was once everything goes back to normal.”

“Our first priority is to find Beca and bring her home,” Chloe said, her voice void of emotion. “We can worry about everything else later.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

A slap woke her up. She opened her eyes to see the man in front of her again. She felt the urge to cry once again.

“I hope you got some rest, because the next one won’t be for  _ some _ time,” he said. He stood in front of Beca. He picked up her shirt to see the area he had stabbed her before. “It seems like you are all healed.”

Beca tried to move away from his touch, but her chains didn’t allow much movement.

“The world would be a better place if all you  _ monsters _ disappeared.”

Beca stared at him. She felt a surge of strength. “ _ We _ aren’t the ones going around  _ infecting _ people.”

He laughed and nodded. “That is true.”

Beca suddenly felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She gasped, as she turned back to him. He was rubbing the knuckles he had hit her with. “Sorry, I have a temper.”

She looked at the people behind him. They all looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place them.

“You know, your friends are trying to find you. They don’t know anything, but they do know you are gone. You know what you do? You  _ ruin _ people’s lives. If they continue searching, they will die.”

Beca shook her head. “Don’t hurt them. You have me. Hurt me.”

He laughed. “Anyone who sides with your kind doesn’t deserve to live.”

“But Jesse?”

“Ah, yes, my  _ nephew _ ,” he said, laughing as if he just made a joke.

“But you said you were his father,” Beca said, frowning. She didn’t understand what was happening. The man in front of her had told her he was her friend’s father, not his nephew. She was so confused.

“I’m his father,” a man said from behind. Beca looked up to see the guy look from two other people.

The man laughed. “Oh, Jason. Your little wife here has kept a secret from you. You were never that boy’s father.”

Jason Swanson looked from his wife to his brother. “How long?”

His wife looked into his eyes. “Before we ever got together.”

Jason, angrily, attacked his brother. Beca couldn’t do anything except watch. Both mean turned into their human-wolf forms.

“My own brother!” Jason shouted as he punched her kidnapper over and over again.

The other man, whose name she still didn’t know, laughed. He pushed Jason away and grabbed him by his throat. “I am your Alpha! You will listen to me and do as I say. You should feel honored that you are raising  _ my _ son.”

Jason struggled. His brother just dropped him and moved to Beca. The younger girl tried to move away. But because she was dangling from the ceiling, she didn’t get far.

He grabbed a knife that was in a bucket. Beca could see that something was dripping.

“You are going to pay for that,” he whispered, as he stuck the knife back in her.

It burned. She knew then and there, it was holy water. There were many things about vampires that people assumed were myths, but they were real. Holy water, sunlight, stakes, garlic, they were all true.

Beca couldn’t keep the scream inside. She let it out, wishing for the pain to stop. She just hoped.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“So whoever has been doing this, took her. Does anyone know who?” Benji asked, as he placed a map on the coffee table.

“She hadn’t told me anything. I know nothing about any pack that would be doing this,” Chloe responded, staring at the map. It showed all of Atlanta. Benji placed a few candles on the four corners.

“Have you heard anything about wolf wars?” Stacie asked Aubrey.

Aubrey closed her eyes. She tried to remember something, anything, when it hit her.

_ "I hear the Swanson pack wants to start a war," Aubrey heard her father say. She looked up to see him take a sip of his wine. _

_ "Really?" Aubrey asked, a frown on her face. _

_ "Yes. I believe it's a stupid cause. I mean, vampires and werewolves are living in peace, why disturb that?" _

_ "I heard it's just one vampire. There is a prophecy that one vampire is going to bring an end to the Swanson's power." _

_ Aubrey's father turned to his wife. "If they want to do it, then it's their own fault." _

_ "Do you know who the vampire is?" _

_ Her father shook his head. "No, but I hope that vampire defeats them." _

“The Swansons!” Aubrey exclaimed, standing up.

“Jesse’s family? He’s my roommate,” Benji said, frowning. “He’d talk about being friend’s with Beca.”

“They are friends. I’ve even had lunch with him before,” Emily said from the doorway.

“Great. We know who, now we need to know where and why.”

“They think Beca is part of a prophecy that will strip them of their power, their ranking. I guess they think if they kill Beca, then they will be safe,” Aubrey told them, as she remembered the prophecy. Everyone in the werewolf community knew about it. The Swanson had asked about the girl since they first heard about the prophecy. Aubrey didn’t know who the pack was, but she did remember a man asking her father if he knew whom the girl was. Aubrey had forgotten about it.

“Have you tried the bond?” Emily asked, her voice filled with boredom. Aubrey wanted to know what was running through the girl’s head. She guessed that it was guilt and anger, and the combination didn’t work well. She did miss the go-happy Emily, but sort of understood where she was coming from with her emotions. She just wished she could do something about it.

“Bond?” Aubrey asked. Benji looked just as confused.

“Vampires and mates can feel each other,” Stacie said, nodding her head.

“How can you activate it?” Benji questioned, a frown on his face.

“You don’t. You just feel it.” Emily responded. Everyone looked at her. “I’m not completely stupid when it comes to my kind. Dad and Beca made sure I knew about  mates and anything involving them."

Aubrey nodded and turned to everyone else. “We need to find her. Do you guys know what to do?”

Benji and Chloe nodded their heads as they stood on either side of the table.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“If I stabbed you here,” he started, placing the edge of the knife over her heart, “would it kill you?”

The pain Beca felt was horrible. The man had used his knowledge of vampires to make her hurt. The holy water was almost empty. Her body was burning numbly.

He pushed the wet knife into her. Beca groaned in pain. “Answer me!”

“No! It can’t! Stop!” Beca shouted, wanting it to stop. She just wanted the pain to stop.

“Good to know. Wouldn’t want you to die too soon,” he said, sticking the knife deeper. She let out a scream as it burnt her skin. “I’m only doing this to ensure my future.” He slid the knife out.

Beca looked down, to see herself drenched in her own red venom. She looked at the man, whose name she still did not know, to his hands covered. Vampire bites could kill werewolves, but direct contact can hurt. The venom inside their bodies was also stronger and deadlier to the werewolves. Her kidnapper had be alert as to not touch Beca’s venom covered body, or it could burn in, and if it access to his own bloodstream, it could kill him.

“What do you use to walk in the sun?” he asked, placing the knife down.

Beca couldn’t answer. She was too hurt and in pain. She just let her head drop. The werewolf lifted her chin so he could look into Beca’s eyes.

“I know you are hurt, but I need you to tell me,” he told her in a soft tone.

Beca shook her head. She knew that even though she was in a lot of pain, she could still fight. She hoped she could turn it around. She hoped she could do something.

“Just hit her,” she heard the woman said. Beca looked up and made eye contact with her.

“In a minute Diane. I want to know if this  _ bitch _ is going to listen.”

Beca looked from the woman to the man. “Diane here, is the  _ actual _ bitch.”

Jesse’s mother stood straighter and glared at the chained up vampire. “I’ll show you a bitch, you little whore. And maybe when we are done, we can play with your little mate and sister. I wonder how long it’ll take them to scream for mercy. Maybe they’ll last longer than you did.”

Beca felt a growl escape her. She felt a surge of strength as she fought against the chains. She was able to break them and lounge at the woman. She wasn’t able to reach her as she felt a kick on her stomach. She looked up to see the bottom of a boot getting closer to her. Soon, she saw nothing, as everything turned black.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Jesse opened his eyes. His head was pounding, as he sat up. His stomach rebelled, as he turned and threw up. He fell back, as he stared at the ceiling. While throwing up, he noticed he was in his own bedroom. He tried to remember what had happened, when he suddenly remembered, causing him to throw up again.

He let himself fall off his bed, landing on his hands and feet. He pushed himself up, as he tried to get his bearings. He looked around, looking for a door. His head was spinning, as he felt his stomach fight him. He fell back to his knees and gripped the trashcan.

He waited a few seconds before trying again. It was easier to stand up the second time. He stumbled to the door and opened it. He listened for any noise before heading down the hall.

He remembered what he was going to do. He had to warn Beca. He had to tell her she was in danger. He had to save her. He stumbled down the hall, when a scream stopped him. He stood upright as he listened.

He walked towards the screams. He saw an opened door and looked inside. What he saw made his sick to his stomach. His mother, his father (who turned out to be his uncle) and his uncle (who had been his father all along) were standing in a circle. Beca was in the middle. Her hands were chained, and it looked like they were burning her wrists. The back of her shirt was ripped to shreds, just strips holding it together. She was on her hands and knees as his  _ family _ each held a whip. He watched as each one brought the wipe down, making Beca scream.

Jesse felt his body tremble, as he watched. His heart started to beat harder. His head spun faster. His stomach turned, but he couldn’t look away. He felt tears in his eyes, as he stared at Beca  wince when a whip hit her bare back.

Beca then looked up. He looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry,” Jesse whispered, staring at the girl.

All three adults looked out, to see Jesse standing there. He saw his uncle-father turn to his father-uncle and signal to him.

Jesse’s father,  _ no _ ,  _ Jason, _ walked up the Jesse and pushed him away.

“Son,” he started, but Jesse was not having it.

“No! I am not your son,” Jesse snapped, glaring at the man.

“James may be your birth father, but I raised you,” Jason said, staring at the boy.

“He’s  _ not _ my father. Neither are you.”

“You will listen to me,” the man tried again.

“ _ No _ ! You have lied to me my whole life!”

“I just found out myself. And James, he’s an alpha—“

“James may be an alpha, but he doesn’t have the right to walk over you!”

“This is what we believe in. Vampires are monsters. They don’t deserve to live.”

“And why do  _ you _ get to choose that?”

“Because they are monsters!”

“They aren’t the ones torturing people! Beca is my friend!”

“You can’t be friends with their kind, Jess.”

“Who says? As far as I know, they are better than my own family,” Jesse snapped, storming away. He could hear Jason calling after him, but he just ignoring them. He didn’t want to listen to his  _ bullshit _ .

All Jesse wanted to do was figure a way to help Beca. He had to get her out of the place. He had to find a way to save her.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“We have to find her!” Chloe shouted, feeling palms get sweaty. She rubbed her face, as they tried to find a stronger spell to locate her girlfriend. She had to find one that would help her find Beca.

“We will,” Aubrey told her, one of the two with a level head.

Aubrey and Benji were the one ones that were thinking evenly. They weren’t directly linked with Beca. Stacie was her best friend. Emily was her little sister. Chloe was her girlfriend, her mate. They were like the significant others of someone who had a direct relationship with Beca.

Everyone else was going crazy. Stacie was worried. She couldn’t stop worrying. She was in the corner, reading any and every book she could get her hands on that could help them. Emily was moody. She was silent, glaring at everyone and anyone. Her attitude did a one-sixty and was honestly no help to anyone.

And Chloe, she was going crazy. Her emotions were haywire. She was thinking the worst, but at the same time, she was hanging on to hope. She wanted to find Beca. Every time she thought about the girl, she just remembers her last real conversation. She thinks about their fight. She remembers the last kiss. How she wished it could be longer.

Chloe could feel her heart beat twice, one right after another.  She froze, as she felt two thumps in her chest. She looked at Emily, as she thought about it.

“The bond, it’s always there, right?” Chloe asked, placing her hand on her chest.

Emily looked at her with angry eyes. The girl nodded her head. “Yeah. But it can flare up at moments. Especially when the two mates are away.”

“I,” Chloe started, before stopping. She looked up, a smile on her face. “I think I can feel Beca’s heart.”

Emily shot up. She eyes were wide, and for a moment, they were filled with the same innocence. “She, she’s thinking about you. She’s still alive. We can still find her. We have a little over forty-eight hours. We can save her,” Emily said, a grin on face.

Chloe watched as everyone nodded. Emily’s positive energy giving them the hope they needed. Chloe wondered if she added to everyone’s misery.

She looked at Emily. “We are going to find her. I know we will.”

Emily’s smile got bigger as she rushed and wrapped her arms around the redhead. Chloe felt the clothe over her shoulder dampen. “Thank you.”

Chloe hugged her back. “You aren’t going to lose your sister. You aren’t going to lose anyone.”

“Promise?”

“Yes. I promise.”

 


	15. Bang Bang

**** Emily’s heart hadn't slowed down once since finding out Beca was missing. Her heart felt like it wanted to leave her body and dissolve on the ground. She knew that was how her father felt.

Finding out Beca was kidnapped hurt worse than finding out she was sick. At least they were able to help Beca when she was just sick. Kidnapped, they couldn't even make her comfortable. And knowing about why she was taken, bad things where entering Emily’s head. All she could think about is all the pain her sister was probably going through.

_ Emily sat at the dinner table across her parents. Benji was standing behind her, his hands on her chair. “Beca thought it was her fault. She was blaming herself the whole time.” _

_ “She apologized to us when she told us,” her father responded, his voice hoarse from crying. “I thought she meant it because she couldn’t protect you.” _

_ “Do you think the people who killed her mom are the ones who did this?” _

_ “Most likely.” _

_ Emily ran her hand over her hair. She sighed. “Why didn't you ever do anything about it? They attacked her once, why didn't you think that they would do it again?” _

_ “I was so sure it wasn't going to happen again. I thought they would think they would win. I wasn't thinking. I had a dead mate and a daughter. She had to be my priority. And then I got a new mate, and another daughter. And soon, I just prayed that the wolves where going to leave us alone.” _

_ “Could you have told the Council that a rogue wolf was attacking vampires?” Emily rubbed her face. She heard Benji’s phone go off. _

_ “I did. I told them. I asked for help, but they said there weren’t any other attacks. They couldn’t do anything unless it was a danger to all other vampires.” _

_ “Do you know what pack the wolf was in?” Her father nodded. _

_ “Emily?” she heard Benji say. _

_ “What Benji?” Emily asked, a bite in her tone. She wanted to know who hurt her. Who hurt her sister. Who killed the stepmother she never got to meet. _

_ “You have to take this.” _

_ Emily sighed and took the phone. “What?” _

_ “ _ Something happened. Beca is missing.”

_ “What?” _

“She’s missing.”

_ Emily dropped the phone. She looked at her father. “Beca, missing. Uh, I, uh, I have to go.” She ran out of the house. _

Emily rubbed her face. She watched as Chloe and Benji search for a spell to locate Beca. Emily’s hope had slowly vanished. She sighed, and just left the apartment. She moved to sit on the stairs. She heard footstep behind her. She made no movement to acknowledge the person.

“Emily?” The person said. The voice was low and sweet.

Stacie. Emily still made no movement to answer. She just moved, trying to use as least room as possible. She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her chin on it. She just started ahead, not really seeing anything.

“We’re sorry,” Stacie whispered. Emily looked over and saw that Stacie was staring into nothing. She turned back to look at nothing. “You know, back in New York, all Beca talked about was her baby sister. You were her whole life. She talked about your first word, your first step, the first time you used the restroom alone.” Emily let out a small laugh. “She stayed with my family, you know. And in the two years she was with us, she just told us all about you. It felt like we already knew you. My parents love you, even though they don’t know you. They feel like they know you, just like I did. They know all your favorite foods. They know all your favorite movies. The songs you like to listen to when you are having a bad day; the ones for good days. Everything.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Beca loved you so much. And if something  _ were _ to happen to her, I think she’d want us to make sure you are okay. She’d want us to look after you like she did. I love you, you know?”

Emily looked at Stacie’s face. She could see the piled up tears in Stacie’s eyes. “I’m scared.”

Stacie scooted over and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Emily placed her head on the older girl’s shoulder.

“We aren’t giving up. You can’t give up either. Beca would want us to try everything we can. But she wouldn’t want you to lose who you are. I know we fucked up. I know someone should have stayed with her, but I don’t think it would do that great. Aubrey can sense the scent of a wolf. But we aren’t sure if it was just one.”

“I know. Having one of you dead wouldn’t have helped,” Emily said, sniffling. “It would have made things worse. I can’t be mad at you if you’re dead.”

Stacie let out a small chuckle. “We are going to get her back. I know we will. Until then, I’ll protect you. You’re my little sister too.”

“I love you, Stace. You’re my older sister to me too.”

The succubus pressed her lips on Emily’s head. Emily sighed, feeling okay.

**_My Little Heart_ **

James Swanson stared at the sleeping girl. After her punishment for trying to kill the mother of his child, she had passed out. If his counting was right, she had less than two days. He was excited for that. He couldn’t wait for her to die in front of him. He was going to make sure she really did die this time. He didn’t want a repeat of last time.

_ James was given a name. He was given a location. He was given a scent. He found her, well  _ it _. It was out, running around. He saw it playing alone. He felt joy, seeing it all alone. He felt the injection needle in his hand. He looked around, not noticing anyone watching the creature. _

_ James closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He only caught two scents. It was perfect. He crouched down and made some rustling noise. He watched through the leaves as  _ Rebecca Mitchell _ looked around. He moved the lips again and made a small whimpering sound. The small leech started to walk towards him. He could feel the smile on his face grow. _

_ The bloodsucking demon got closer. When it was with in arms reach, he reached out and snatched the monster. He felt the small body struggle against him. He quickly stabbed it with the needle and pushed the lever, releasing his blood into its veins. _

_ He felt the monster’s body tense up. He heard the scream under his hand. He dropped the soulless creature and ran. He could hear the screams of the demon as he ran. He had done it. He was going to be okay. _

Only, it wasn’t. The vampire wasn’t dead. The mother did. But he did notice how easy it was to kill the family. He was able to get the half-leech without a problem. The vampires were really stupid. Exterminating them wouldn’t be hard. All he had to do was convince the other pack to join him. He had to convince his son.

“Diane made dinner,” Jason said, his eyes on the ground. His brother was an omega. They were dirt. And the power he had over him was amazing. He couldn’t wait to hold onto that power. Once the leech was dead, he would be able to sleep like royalty.

“I’ll be there in a second,” James said. He smirked when he heard Jason walk away. He stared at the girl one last time before leaving the room.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Jesse watched his father leave the room. He waited until he couldn’t hear footsteps anymore. He quietly snuck into the room. He felt sick seeing Beca hang from the ceiling. He placed the bags he was holding, down and rushed to the girl.

“Beca, wake up,” he whispered, shaking the girl.

She groaned. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open.

“Good. I’m going to get you out of here,” he told her. He reached up and tried to pull the chains off. It was harder than he thought. He looked into her eyes. “I’m will have to wolf out. Don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you, okay?”

Beca nodded her head. Jesse closed his eyes and wolfed out. He felt his nails grow. He used them to break the chain over Beca’s head.

Beca’s body, no longer being held up, hits the floor. She groaned. Jesse turned back to his human form and crouched down in front of her. “Are you okay?”

Beca opens her eyes and looks at Jesse. “We, we have to—“

“I know. I have some blood for you,” he said, cutting her off. He turned and rushed to get the bags filled with blood and placed in on his friend’s hands. He helped her move her arms up so she could sink her teeth into them and drank the blood. He held his hands under her elbows. He had a feeling she wouldn’t be strong enough to hold the blood herself. “We’ll get out of here when you finish. I’m getting you out of here, okay?”

Beca closed her eyes as she fed. Jesse closed his eyes and focused on his hearing. He heard nothing, which was good for him. He opened his eyes to see Beca had finished the blood. He took the empty bag from her hands and placed a new one. Beca, slightly stronger, was able to hold the bag on her own.

After his spat with his father, he left the house. He went to a local hospital. He was able to sneak inside and steal some blood bags. He knew that if he was going to help Beca escape, he would have to feed her blood. He had to be prepared.

Jesse waited until Beca was finished with all four bags before picking her up. The girl, who was a higher stage in the poisoning, leaned against Jesse for support. He helped her walk to the end of the room. Jesse opened it, and froze.

James was on the other side of the door. He had a dark look on his face.

“What are you doing?” he asked, glaring. He moved closer to the younger two. He stood over them.

“This is wrong,” Jesse said, pushing Beca behind him. He stood his ground, glaring in return.

“You shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You’ll have to stop me,” Jesse told him, ready to attack.

His birth father laughed. The man shook his head. Jesse didn’t move. He just watched. He heard a small moan. His eyes quickly shifted, but that was all the older werewolf needed. Jesse wasn’t able to evade the punch thrown his way.

**_My Little Heart_ **

“We need blood of the person closest to her,” Stacie said, reading from a book. She looked up at Emily and Chloe. Stacie watched as the two women looked at each other.

“Who would it be?” Aubrey questioned.

“Why not both? I’ve never seen someone love two people exactly the same,” Benji added, giving his girlfriend a smile.

Stacie nodded her head. But frowned when Chloe shook hers.

“No. I think it should be Emily. I need to do the spell. And the relationship between Em and Beca is deep. It’s unbreakable. She is the one who should do this.”

Emily looked surprised. She looked around, before bring her palm up. Stacie watched as thoughts ran through Emily’s head.

“We should do this, now,” Chloe said, nodded his head.

Benji and Chloe stood at the two wide ends of the table. They linked hands and closed their eyes. Stacie gave Emily a knife and let her crouch over near the map.

Chloe nodded her head. Emily placed the knife on her hand and slid it. Blood dripped onto the map. It bundled up. Emily moved away and took the tablecloth that Aubrey was handing her. Emily covered the cut that was already healing. She wiped the blood off.

Stacie looked back to magical beings. They had started muttering a spell. The blood spread, before coming together. It scared circling the map. Stacie smiled as she watched the spell happen. She watched the two work together. The chanting came to an end, and everyone waited for something with bated breaths. Soon, the map went up in smokes.

**_My Little Heart_ **

He stood there. He held the teddy bear in his hand. It was  _ her _ teddy bear. It was the first thing he gave her when she was a child. Even through she told him to throw it away, that she was too old for it, she couldn’t get rid of it. He just couldn’t.

He didn’t what it was in family that made everyone do it. He knew that if she found out, she would be pissed. She would do it again. He couldn’t let her do that. He had to do that. He had to make it so she couldn’t reverse it. That she would be able to have a life. She would be able to live, because he has.

He took a deep breath and entered the building. He heard a  _ ding _ . He looked around and made eye contact with the owner. He had to do t. He just did.

**_My Little Heart_ **

Beca couldn’t get up. She couldn’t help. Her body was in pain. She was unable to do much. She could just watch. Jesse and James were fighting each other in the room. Both men were in their wolf-human form. They were using their claws and teeth.

Beca tried to push herself up. She could just groan as her muscles screamed at her.

Beca fell back. She watched as Jesse got the upper hand. He swiped at James. He slashed the older man’s chest and made four scratches. She felt a quick sense of joy.

“All this for a monster!” James shouted, a growl in his tone. He stood crouched over, his hand over his chest.

Jesse stood there, panting. His body shook. Both men stood across each other. They seemed to be waiting for the other to make the first move. Beca stood up and tried to move towards them. She wasn’t able to get far before falling to her knees. She looked up to see both werewolves attack each other.

Beca was able to stand on her own feet again. She stood up and started at the two wolves fight. Jesse looked over at her. “Run. Go!”

Beca didn’t move. She stared at her friend.

“Go!”

That got Beca moving. She ran. She clenched her teeth as she pushed through the pain. She just ran. She turned the corner when she was felt a piercing pain over her head. She fell on her knees. She looks up to see Diane with a bat. Beca’s head start to pound.

“What are you doing out here?” the lady asked.

Beca didn’t feel like she could talk. She just inhaled deeply. Beca felt something hit her, then nothing.

**_…_ **

Beca groaned as she opened her eyes. She lifted her head to see that she was back in the room. Her arms were tied behind her. The chains felt tighter. She looked around, stopping when she saw Jesse. He was on the ground. His eyes were closed. His hands seemed to be tied behind him.

“J-Jess,” Beca tried to cry out, but her voice cut off. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Her head was spinning. She winced as she felt a pounding on her skull where she was hit. Head injuries too a little longer to heal.

The door opened and Jason walked in. He looked around and smiled. His face looked to be bruised, but his werewolf genes were healing him.

“You’re awake, good,” he said. He walked over to Jesse and kicked him. The younger werewolf groaned. “Wake up!”

Jesse blinked his eyes as he woke up. Jason grabbed Jesse by his hair and pulled him so the boy was on his knees.

“You two. If you were sneakier, you could have gotten out.” His voice was slightly condescending, but filling with joy. It sounded like he wanted them to succeed. Beca knew that if they did, it would have been a game of cat and mouse.

“Let him go,” Beca said, adrenaline running through her body. The pain seemed to take a back seat. “He’s your son! Jesse, run!” But the boy seemed disorientated.

Jason moved to the metal table. He put some gloves on and moved some toys around. He grabbed a knife. “He’s a traitor. Traitors need to be silenced.”

“Stop! No don’t!” Beca shouted, her eyes wide. She tried to move, but her chains were attached to a wall. “You can’t hurt him! He’s your son! You’re only child!”

Jason moved behind Jesse. “I can always make more. He’s a disappointment anyways. Any last words?”

Beca started to cry. She pleaded one last time. “Please don’t do this.”

"Beca, you are one of the best friends I ever had. And if this is the moment I die, then I will have died doing the right things. Just tell Benji I love him. Tell Emily she was a good friend."

"No! Please, don't do this! Please!" Beca shouted, thrashing about. She watched, as Jesse's own father grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. His neck was exposed. He placed the knife on one end of the throats. “Don't hurt him. Kill me! Please leave him alone!”

"Just remember, this is your fault."

Jesse looked at Beca. He gave her a smile. “It's okay Beca. It’s okay.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"No! Jesse!" She shouted as the man made a slicing movement. Beca flinched. Jason released Jesse’s hair and let the body drop. "Jesse! No!"

"It's now your turn," he said, stalking towards her. All Beca could do is watch a puddle of blood form under the body of her friend, a best friend she didn't know he was , wishing for her own death. She just wanted it all to end.

**_My Little Heart_ **

The flame distinguished on itself into a small flame. It was over a small location on the map. Everyone jumped up. Benji and Chloe unlinked their hands.

“That’s it!” Chloe released a laugh. “We found her.”

“We found Beca,” Aubrey said, a smile on her face.

Chloe felt herself lose her breath as she collapsed. Her friends all jumped up and surrounded her.

“Chloe, are you okay? What happened?” Aubrey asked, rubbing circles on her back.

Chloe didn't answer, as she thought about what it meant.

_ “What mental bond?” Chloe asked, a frown on her face. Then her eyes widened as a thought appeared in her head. “Are going to be able to send each other thought? Are we going to be able to talk to each other, you know, mentally?” Chloe then start to say things loudly in her head. _

_ Beca let out a laugh. “No. It’s nothing cool like that.” _

_ Chloe deflated a bit, but perk up just as quickly. “So what’s the bond about?” _

_ Beca smiled at her hands. She loved one of them to grab Chloe’s. _

_ “You can't read my mind. You can't feel what I'm feeling. But you can feel  _ me _. No matter where I am, you can feel my presence. It's like I'm with you, even when I'm not.” _

_ Chloe nodded her head. “And I don't feel you?” _

_ “Then I'm not alive,” Beca said, releasing Chloe’s hand. _

_ The redhead frowned at her empty hand. It didn't feel empty. She looked up to see Beca smiling at her. “I promise to never let you feel that.” _

“Chloe!” Aubrey shouted, shaking the witch.

“I-I can't,” Chloe gasped out, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Can’t what? Chlo, what's going on?” Aubrey asked, panic in her voice.

“I-I can't feel her Aubrey,” Chloe cried, as she gripped her best friend’s shirt. “I can't feel Beca.”


	16. Promises

_Year: December 2003_

It was Christmas Day. The Mitchell household was quiet, as the parents were trying to keep their youngest from hearing anything. The eldest child had disappeared since the youngest child’s birthday, but had returned to celebrate the holiday. 

“Beca!” Five-year-old Emily shouted, as she ran to her older sister. Seventeen-year-old Beca smiled, as she picked the younger girl up. Beca was told to get Emily from her bedroom and take her to the living room. The small girl was just really excited to see her older sister.

“How’s my little Emy?”

Emily grinned, as she showed Beca her fingers. “I’m this many now.”

Beca acted shocked. “Really? But I saw you last month.”

Emily giggled, as she hugged her sister. “Mama say Santa came.”

Although they were a family of vampires, Emily was still a child. And the Mitchell family wanted to keep the youngest happy and filled with magic.

Beca gasped. “He did? What did he get you?”

“We go see Beca. Go!”

Beca carried Emily though the Christmas decorated house. She stopped in front of the tree. Beca’s father and Emily’s mother were already there, sitting on the couch.

“Go separate them Emy,” Beca said, placing Emily on the ground. The younger girl ran to separate the presents.

Once she was done, she sat back and looked at Beca. “Open mine please.”

Beca grabbed the horribly wrapped present (Emily had wanted to wrap it herself) and opened it. She grinned when she saw a bracelet with a charm on it. There was a card in the packaging as well.

“To my biggest sister, I love you very much,” Beca read, placing the stuff down and opening her arms to allow Emily to jump into them.

“Open yours,” Beca whispered, pointing to the little box on top of Emily’s present mountain.

Emily ripped the wrapping and opened the box to see a locket inside. She opened the locket and grinned. “That’s us!”

Beca smiled. “Yeah. It is. Whenever I’m not around, you can always open it and know that I’m still with you.”

“I love you Beca!”

“I love you too Emy. I love you so much.”

Beca then sat back and watched as her baby sister opened her presents, a grin on her face.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_Year: January 2011_

“You’re so cool,” fourteen-year-old Stacie said, looking at Beca. She had met the vampire out one night and had chosen to get to know the vampire.

The vampire shrugged, a grin on her face. “Yeah, well you’re a sex demon.”

Stacie shrugged. “I don’t _have_ sex. I just like the energy.”

“I’m not judging. I bite people for a living,” Beca told the younger girl.

Stacie stared at Beca. The vampire raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?”

“Sorry, but no.”

“Have you had sex before?”

Beca let out a laugh. “No. I haven’t. I just haven’t, I don’t want to at the moment.”

Stacie shot her a teasing smile. “Are you waiting?”

“So what if I am?”

“That’s cute.”

Beca glared at the younger girl. “I’m older. I’m a vampire. I am _not_ cute.”

It caused Stacie to laugh harder. “That’s so cute. You’re _old_ and you-“

“I don’t want to get attached,” Beca told the demon child.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to feel for anyone. I don’t want to lose people.”

“Don’t you have a family?”

“I have my father and my baby sister. The only person who matters to me.”

Stacie frowned, “But you always go with me for hunts to make sure I’m safe.”

“I’ll let you go alone next time.”

Stacie grinned. “You care about me.”

“Shut up.”

“No! Because you do! You like me. You want to protect me.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Let’s go, I need to feed.”

“No you don’t. You fed two days ago. You can go a few more days without blood.”

“Nerd.”

“You’re a loser.”

“But you care for this loser,” Stacie answered, grinning.

Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled at the girl. “I guess I do.” 

**_My Little Heart_ **

_Year: September, 2014_

Beca smirked. “What are you going to do?”

Aubrey glared at the vampire. “You’re a bitch, you know that?”

“You’re the dog here, so doesn’t that make _you_ the dog?”

Aubrey tried to lunge towards the shorter girl, but Chloe used her magic to stop them.

“Why do you have to be a part of this group if you don’t want to be here?” Aubrey asked, wishing her best friend wasn’t there to defend that other girl.

“Cause you hate it?”

“Beca, stop,” Emily whispered, looking at the vampire.

Beca sighed. “Sure, whatever. It’s not like that _bitch_ could touch me anyways.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and waited until the witch let her guard down and attacked the vampire.

Aubrey was able to use her wolf nails to cut Beca, while the vampire tried to push the vampire away.

“Get off,” Beca ordered, but got nothing.

Chloe and Stacie each grabbed one of Aubrey’s arms while Emily tired to keep Beca at bay. 

“Both of you, _stop it_ ,” Chloe ordered, glaring at the mortal enemies.

“She started it!” Beca snapped, her teeth out and ready to bite.

“You wouldn’t stop talking.”

“You can’t control what I do!”

“I’m the leader of this group,” Aubrey told the girl.

“Stop it, both of you. Emily, Stacie, take Beca out of here. Practice is over.”

The two younger girls did as their co-captain said, and urged Beca out of the room.

Chloe talked to Beca some time later and both girls apologized to each other.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_Year: October 2014_

Halloween. Luke invited Beca and her friends to a costume party. Of course Chloe wanted to go. A party! And it was in the human world. Chloe was really excited. She bugged Beca until the vampire said yes. She then made sure that Beca let her pick the costumes. Of course, everyone was going to go.

She decided to dress up as a witch. She wore the black dress, black shoes, and the little black hat. She made Beca dress up as Dracula. She thought it would be funny, to base it on the most famous vampire (with the exception of those _Twilight_ or _Vampire Diaries_ vampires).

She let Benji and Emily dress up as the infamous war heroes _Harry Potter_ and _Hermione Granger_. Aubrey dressed up as a werewolf. And Stacie dressed up as a demon; which she was. Chloe had never been so excited for a Halloween.

Chloe sat back as she watched Beca fix her cape. “You look fine,” she told the vampire.

“I look like an idiot,” Beca muttered, moving the neck area. 

Chloe laughed. She stood up and walked to the girl. She reached over and fixed Beca’s cape.

“There, you look perfect.”

Beca smirked. “But not as perfect as you.”

Chloe could feel herself blush. She looked down and turned to the mirror. She started to fix her dress.

“You think so?”

“No one will be able to keep their eyes off of you.” 

The redhead smiled as she nodded her head. “Have you ever gone Trick or Treating?”

“Yeah. When I was younger. I was a lot of boring things. Never vampire,” Beca said, staring at her reflection. Chloe could see that Beca was getting lost in her memories. “My mom usually made my costume. I was Red Riding Hood once. I was so damn adorable.”

“Do you have pictures?”

“My dad probably has them. Somewhere. But yeah, this may be my favorite Halloween ever.”

“Why?”

Beca looked at Chloe’s reflection. “Because its my first with you.”

Chloe’s blush deepened. Beca was always like that around her. Chloe wished she could reach over and kiss the girl, but they weren’t dating. But Chloe did wish for it to happen. She had never felt so much for someone.

There was a knock on her door. Chloe turned to Beca, not wanting to answer it.

“They are ready. They want us to go. Em and Benji are in the living room.”

The redhead sighed and headed to door.

The night was wonderful. Chloe and Beca spent the whole night together.

And Chloe fell a little more.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_Year: November 2014_

Aubrey hadn’t had the chance to apologize to Beca for sleeping on her bed. And by sleeping, she meant having sex with Stacie on Beca’s bed. At first Aubrey had no idea why Beca got so angry, but the short girl explained that her baby sister slept on that bed, Aubrey understood.

That was one thing Aubrey respected about Beca. The girl seemed like she didn’t care about anything. That was how she acted, like nothing in her life mattered, but then she’d see how much she loved Emily and how far she’d go to protect the younger vampire and see someone knew.

Aubrey went to look for the other girl and found her sitting on the ground, staring at people pass by.

“Hey,” Aubrey whispered, moving to sit next to Beca.

The other girl didn’t answer. She just sat there, people watching.

“I’m sorry.”

“I wanted to hate you. God, I wanted to hate you so much,” Beca said, shaking her head. She let out a small smile.

“Why? Because we’re enemies?”

Beca shook her head. “No. I wanted to hate you because wolves killed my mom. I was small, I don’t remember much, but I remember watching her die in front of me.”

That shocked Aubrey. And just like other pre-determined thoughts she had of the girl had vanished.

“I’m not gonna hurt you or Emily, ever,” Aubrey told the older girl.

Beca nodded her head. “I know. I know your pack didn’t kill my mom.”

“How do you know?”

Beca looked over. “I’d be dead by now. You told someone about me, right?”

“My mom knows you exist,” Aubrey told her.

Beca nodded her head. “Yeah, they would have killed me. “

“Even if they tried, I wouldn’t have let them.”

“You like me, don’t you?”

Aubrey shrugged. “You make Chloe happy.”

“You _like_ me,” Beca teased, getting pushed by Aubrey. It caused Beca to laugh even harder.

**_My Little Heart_ **

_Year:_ _November 2014_

“You got attached,” was the first thing Stacie said as she looked at her best friend.

Beca shrugged. “I found my mate.” 

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I have to tell her first, but I think I’ll be okay. I feel calm when I’m around her, you know?”

Stacie nodded. “Yeah, I feel the same with Aubrey.”

“I never thought I’d be in this position. With my mate, my best friend, my baby sister, with friends.”

“You were such a wannabe loner loser,” Stacie teased, before getting hit in the face by a pillow.

“You can’t stop me from telling the truth!”

Beca just laughed. “I miss this. Hanging out with my best friend.”

“We’ll have to set time apart for each other. You know, without our girls.”

“Stacie Conrad, are you telling me you want an affair?”

“Of course. I want you to be my other woman Beca,” Stacie said, laughing.

“You’re my best friend Stace, don’t ever forget that.”

Stacie smiled and pulled the shorter girl in for a hug. “I’ll never forget it.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

_Year: January 2015_

“Are you happy?” Beca asked, looking at her baby sister.

Emily nodded her head. “Yeah, I have you and dad and mom. I have the person I’m supposed to live with.”

“I’m glad,” Beca whispered, staring at her baby sister. “I’m proud of you.”

Emily looked over at Beca. “Why?”

“You’re better than me. You’ve always been.”

Emily smiled softly. “It’s because of you.”

Beca shook her head. “You were always better.”

“No Beca. You don’t know what you mean to me, do you?” At the silence, Emily continued, “You were the person I wanted to be when I got older. You were so strong and brave. I know you were hurt and sad because of your mom, but you always came back. You helped me become better. You were the best role model Beca.”

Beca looked at Emily, a sad smile on her face. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” she whispered, looking at the younger girl.

Emily smiled. “What about Chlo?”

Beca shook her head. “You’re the reason I’m still around. You’re the reason I’ve stayed strong. I never wanted to let you down. I wanted you to never feel the pain of life. You were my baby Emy. Protecting you was my number one job.”

Emily didn’t answer. She just jumped into Beca’s arms and held her big sister close. “I love you Beca.”

“And I love you Emily.”

**_My Little Heart_ **

_Year: February 2015_

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend. Beca was lying on the bed, staring at Chloe.

“Hi,” Chloe whispered, her eyes on Beca’s.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?”

“I did. Because you’re sleeping next to me.”

“I don’t sleep,” Beca told her, a cute frown on her face.

“I know. And you don’t _have_ to eat, but you do, for me.”

Beca didn’t answer.

“You know, I don’t have class for a good while. Aubrey stayed with Stacie. We can have some fun.”

Grinning, Beca moved so she was straddling her girlfriend. “Really? What should we do?”

“I have a few ideas.”

She grabbed the front of the brunette’s shirt and pulled so. (Chloe thanked the gods that she was able to magically wash her teeth.) She closed her eyes as she let her hands run over her vampire’s body.

Beca moved back. Chloe looked at the girl’s dilated pupils, her swollen lips, the messy hair.

“I love you,” Beca whispered, a small smile on her face.

“I love you. And I want you.”

Beca didn’t answer. She just leaned down and continued to kiss her mate, pushing the other girl’s off her waist.


	17. Wrecking Ball

_Beca was playing with her toy train. Her mother was inside the house, preparing dinner for her daughter and her father was out in some meeting. She was in the middle of a train robbery when she heard someone walking up to her. She squinted her eyes, looking up at a young man who was standing over her. He crouched down, smiling at Beca._

_“You’re really pretty,” he told her, the left tip of his lips turned upward._

_“Thank you. Who are you?” Beca asked, not recognizing the man anywhere. She gripped her train tighter, not sure if the man was safe. She looked over to not see her mother anywhere._

_“I’m a friend,” the man told the girl, a grin on his face._

_“Oh, are you a vampire too?”_

_“I’m something cooler,” the man whispered, reaching into his pocket. He took out a needle._

_Beca frowned. She let go of her train and stood up. “I have to go.” She turned and started to walk back to her house, when the man grabbed her from the back of her shirt and pulled her back. Beca struggled against his grip. “Ma-”_

_The man put his hand over her mouth. “Can’t have you ruining my plans.”_

_Beca kicked her legs. The man took the top off the needle and inserted it into her neck. Beca whimpered, as she felt something burn in her neck. Tears filled her eyes, feeling her body tense up._

_The man dropped her. She watched him walk away, unable to get back up. She whimpered, feeling the edges of her sight darken._

**_-_ **

“Chloe!” Aubrey shouted, shaking the witch.

“I-I can't,” Chloe gasped out, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Can’t what? Chlo, what's going on?” Aubrey asked, panic in her voice.

“I-I can't feel her Aubrey,” Chloe cried, as she gripped her best friend’s shirt. “I can't feel Beca.”

Emily closed her eyes, feeling a wave of anger run through her.

“I can’t feel her,” Chloe whispered, tears streaming down her face. Aubrey wrapped her arms around her. Stacie put her hands over her mouth. Benji turned to look at Emily.

Emily moved to stand in front of Chloe, giving her a hard look. “We have to go,” she said, keeping her voice steady.

Chloe kept her eyes closed, trying to feel Beca. “She’s gone Emily.”

Emily’s head snapped to Chloe. She grabbed the top of her shirt and pushed her against the wall. “ _Shut up_. Just because you don’t feel her  _doesn’t_  mean she’s gone. We  _aren’t_  giving up.”

Chloe looked at Emily with a defeated look. “Beca told me. She said if I stopped feeling her, it would mean she was gone.”

“Beca doesn’t know everything,” Emily told her, letting Chloe go and letting her drop on the ground. “So get up and let’s go.”

“We won’t know unless we check,” Stacie told them, standing up. The others nodded.

-

_Beca’s father stood over the bed, his body tensed. He glared at the rising and falling of Beca’s chest. He remembered the frantic call he received from his wife, saying that she found Beca unconscious in the yard. She had called a vampire doctor who told her that Beca had been poisoned. He rushed home, to find his daughter in bed._

_“Why did this happen?” his wife asked, looking at their daughter. “Why her? Who would want to hurt her?”_

_He shook her head. “I-I don’t know, but I should have been here. I should have stopped that son of a bitch from touching her. I should have protected her.”_

_“I should have watched her better,” she whispered, walking towards Beca and holding her hand. “We have to do something.”_

_“What can we do?” he asked, looking his wife with a confused looked on his face._

_“We have to get it transferred.”_

_He stood straighter, his eyes on his wife as he heard of what she was saying. “_ No _, no we can’t do that!”_

 _“I won’t, I_ can’t _sit around and let my baby die!” she snapped at her husband._

_“I-”_

_“We’re going to save you Becs, don’t worry,” she whispered, her hand running through Beca’s hair. The little girl just whimpered, her face scrunched up in pain. He could only watch, not knowing what would hurt losing more._

_-_

Emily watched as Benji muttered a spell, causing the door in front of them to explode. She ran inside, feel the wolves around her. She ran into the building, Benji and Chloe creating a protection area around them. She could hear Aubrey and her parents snarling and attacking the other wolves behind her.

“Beca!” Emily called out, trying to catch a scent, anything. Benji and Chloe used their magic to open every door on their way. Emily didn’t wait too long until she found her sister. She heard the fights around her, but she didn’t care about that. She had to find her sister. She had to save her sister.

Emily stopped, when the last door exploded open. She looked at the ground, seeing Jesse Swanson lying on the pool of blood. His eyes were staring at the ceiling. Emily couldn’t hear his heartbeat. She knew he was gone. Jesse was dead. She heard Benji gasp in surprise. Emily know he was close to his roommate.

She looked around and saw Beca against the wall. She was just hanging here, all her weight on her wrists. If Emily didn’t have hope, she’d assume Beca was already dead. But she had hope, and she could see the full vampire was still holding on, just barely. Beca just stared at Jesse’s body. Emily was sure she hadn’t even noticed them arriving.

The rest of the room was empty. Emily ran to her big sister, trying to get her too look at her.

“Beca, it’s me. It’s Emily,” she whispered, tapping her sister’s cheek. She placed her hands on Beca’s face to get her to face her, but Beca’s eyes stared a the body.

Beca’s eyes stayed on Jesse’s body. “He’s gone.” Beca’s voice was small. It was as if she never said it. Her eyes moved from the body to Emily. “He’s dead.”

“What do we have here?” she heard someone say. Emily turned around to see a man standing there, he had a smirk on his face. Emily frowned, feeling like she knew the man from somewhere.

 _Emily was walking home after meeting with Benji. She felt like she was floating in the air. She had never thought she’d fall for someone, especially for someone who_ wasn’t  _a vampire. But Benji being a wizard made things easier. She took out her phone, wanting to see the pictures of her date._

_She stopped at a streetlight. She heard someone walking up from behind her. She turned and saw a tall man standing behind her. He was a little too close to be comfortable. “Can I help you?”_

_The man smirked down at her. “Yes. You can send your sister a message.”_

_Emily was even more confused. She didn’t know the man, but she was curious about the message. Before she could react, he grabbed the back of her head and pressed a piece of cloth over her mouth. Being a halfling, she was able to hold her breath for some time. But she did need oxygen. Things blurred and then everything went black._

_The next day, she felt horrible. Soon after, she found out that she had been poisoned._

“You poisoned me,” Emily whispered, getting everyone except Beca’s attention. “You did all this.”

The werewolf in front of her just laughed, nodding his head. “I did. I see she was able to save you. When I poison you again, you’ll die quicker, or I can just kill you now. What do you think?”

Emily didn’t answer. She just stood in front of her sister, wanting to protect her. She could hear Beca mutter about Jesse.

The werewolf was about the lunge at Emily, when he was pushed to the side by an unseen force. Her head snapped to the side, to see Benji give her a small nod. Emily quickly turned back to Beca. Chloe was holding off another wolf, throwing him small balls of fires.

“Beca, you have to snap out of it. You’re stronger than this. You can fight this,” she whispered, tears in her eyes.

_**-** _

_Beca looked up at her father. Her eyes were filled with tears. “Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?” She turned back to her mother who was laying in bed, asleep._

_Her father gave her a small sad smile. “Beca, your mother, she’s very sick.”_

_Beca frowned. “Like me?” She remembered waking up a three days before, feeling sick to her stomach. Her head hurt. She felt weak and could barely stay awake. And then one day, it all went away. But her mother had gotten sick._

_“Yeah, like you were,” her father told her, his voice filled with pain. Beca tightened her hold on her father’s hand._

_“So she’s gonna be okay, right?”_

_He sighed. “Beca, she’s sick so you won’t be.”_

_“Save her,” Beca told her father, tears filling in her eyes._

_“I would if I could Becs. But I can’t save her,” her father whispered, looking away._

_“You have to save her!” Beca dropped her father’s hand, not understanding how her father could just stand there and let her mother die. Beca shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “Save her!”_

_“I’m sorry Becs,” he whispered, letting her cry._

**_-_ **

“You’re gonna have to wolf out,” Stacie told her werewolf girlfriend.

Aubrey gave the girl one nod and closed her eyes. Stacie watched as fur appeared under the blonde’s skin. Within seconds, in Aubrey’s place was a full wolf. She lunged towards the other wolves.

Stacie smirked, turning to the closest male werewolf. She touched his skin, seeing a haze appear in his eyes. She looked into his eyes and pointed to another wolf. The two started to fight.

A female wolf stood in front of her, her teeth bare. She lunged forward, only for a scream to push it back.

“Hope we’re not too late for the party.”

Stacie looked over to see the Bellas standing there. She let out a grin, nodding her head.

Aubrey let out a whine, limping to Stacie. The succubus glared at the wolf that had caused it.

Although not a lot of people knew it, succubus were stronger than mere humans. And this wolf was about to learn that.

**_-_ **

_“You can’t leave me,” Beca whispered, staring at her mother, who was lying in bed. She had snuck inside the room, after her father had told her to leave her alone and to rest. But Beca couldn’t stay away, not when she didn’t know how long her mother had._

_“My sweet girl,” her mother whispered, her hand over Beca’s cheek. Beca leaned into the touch._

_“Please don’t leave,” the young halfing cried, hugging her mother._

_“I love you Beca. I’m willing to die if you live on,” the elder vampire told her daughter._

_“Don’t leave me,” she repeated, tears in her eyes._

_Her mother shook her head. “I’ll always be there for you. I’ll be with you, watching you. You are never going to be alone.”_

_“I need my mommy,” Beca told her mother, who just held her._

_Beca cried into her mother’s arms, not wanting to let go. She wanted to remember her mother’s hugs, not knowing if that was going to be the last time she felt it._

_-_

“Jesse,” Beca whispered, “he’d dead because of me. Just like mom.”

“Jesse is dead because of that  _bastard,_  it’s not your life Beca,” Emily told her, wanting to break her sister from whatever state of mind she was in.

“Because of me,” the older full vampire repeated, tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Emily told her sister before slapping her.

Beca blinked a few times, looking at her baby sister.

“Listen to me, yeah he’s dead, but you can avenge him. He’s the one who poisoned me,” Emily told her sister, who seemed to break out of her haze. “You can get revenge Beca. We can make him pay.”

Beca’s eyes shifted to the werewolf who was trying to break out of the force field Benji had created.

Beca nodded her head, her teeth clenched. She broke the chains above her, her hands into fists.

Emily grinned, looking at Chloe, who seemed happy.

“Welcome back,” Chloe whispered, getting Beca’s attention. Beca gave her a nod, before turning to the werewolf.

“The fun begins.”

_-_

_James punched the tree. He had heard everything. He wanted to storm inside and kill every one of those vampires, but he knew he wouldn’t win._

_But that little_ bitch _had lived. He hadn’t been able to succeed on his mission._

_But he would succeed. He was going to kill that halfling. No one was going to end him._


	18. Wake Me Up

_James walked into small room, seeing a seer sitting behind a desk. She had her eyes closed. James frowned, looking around, unsure of what to do. He didn’t know if the seer had noticed him._

_“Sit James Swanson,” she said, opening her eyes._

_James sat down, a small frown on his face._

_“Why do you come here?”_

_“I want to know my future,” he said, sitting down in front of the woman._

_The Seer closed her eyes._

_“You will become the Alpha of your pack,” the Seer said, causing joy to fill James. It was all he wanted since he knew what an alpha was. His older brother seemed to be the chosen on, but James didn’t think he was right for him._

_“But it won’t last.”_

_James frowned, unsure of what that meant._

_“There is a vampire, a young female vampire. She’s going to kill you. She’s going to destroy everything that is yours.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Rebecca Mitchell.”_

**_-_ **

Beca breathed in, feeling Chloe in her arms. After the days of torture, she finally felt safe. She heard James speak, causing her to move away and turned to him, anger in her veins. Beca glared at James. “You’re going to pay for all the pain you caused.”

James smirked. “This will be fun.”

Beca heard more growls. She turned to see werewolves, in their wolves form, stalk into the room. They charged towards Benji, Emily and Chloe. Beca wanted to help the girls, but James took a step towards her. Beca’s head snapped to him, her hands in fists.

Beca charged at him. James just grabbed her throat and stopped her. He brought her closer, to whisper in her ear. “You’re going to die. Your friends are going to die. And this is all going to be  _your_  fault. This house is  _filled_  with my pack. Your friends won’t make it out of here alive. And it’s all going to be because of you.”

Beca kicked him between his legs, causing him to let her go and fall to the ground, letting out a groan.

“You  _bitch_!”

Beca raised her fist and punched the man in the face. “This is  _your_  fault. This never should have happened!  _You_ started this!”

She heard her baby sister let out a cry. Beca quickly turned to see a werewolf standing over Emily, it’s teeth baring. Beca was about to go help, when some type of force pushed the wolf away. She looked at Benji, who looked at her. Beca gave him a nod, before turning back to James.

James was kneeling in front of her. Beca grabbed the top of his hair and pulled back. James gave her a smile and reached for the back of his pants. Beca didn’t have time to stop him when he stabbed her with a knife covered in holy water. She let out a gasp, taking a step back.

**_-_ **

Aubrey snarled, as she slashed against a wolf. She turned her wolf head to see Stacie struggling against a wolf. She was about to charge, when another one appeared in front of her.

Aubrey wondered where all these wolves came from, before assuming the alpha was probably preparing for this. She prepared to pounce, when there was an explosion. They all turned to look at the wall. Aubrey took a step back to see the Bellas running into help. There was also a blond man holding up two guns.

“No one messes with the Bellas,” Amy told the group, nodding her head. The blond man through a gun to Stacie who caught it and shot at the wolf trying to bite her. The wolf whimpered, moving back. It shook his head, before it seemed to slow down. Before dropping.

“Tranquilizer gun,” the man said, a hint of english in his voice.

“Thanks Luke, now let’s get these fuckers,” Stacie told the group

**_-_ **

“Your mother is dead. My son is dead. All because of you. All this is your fault. Your kind should have never been able to reproduce. You’re all monsters,” he snapped, twisting the knife.

Beca let out a whimper, feeling the burn. “ _You_  killed your own son. You’re the real monster.” Beca pushed against him, dislodging the knife. She let out a gasp, taking a step back.

James took a step towards her, smirking at her. “I’m going to kill your sister and your girlfriend, and I’ll make sure you watch.”

Beca clenched her teeth, feeling anger.

“I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to let the poison kill you.”

Beca could feel her teeth sharpen in her mouth. She charged forward and was able to evade the knife swing. She sank her teeth into James’ arm. He let out a shout and pushed her away. Beca glared at him.

“This isn’t going to end until you are dead,” James spat at her.

Beca growled, her eyes looking around the room. She saw Chloe whispering incantations to a wolf. She could see the wolf changing back, it being painful. She turned to Emily, to see her getting an upper hand on Jesse’s mother. Beca then turned to James. “You caused this to happen. You could have let this go.”

“You were always going to end my power,” James snarled, walking closer to the vampire.

"I wouldn't have cared! You didn't need to do any of this. Don't you think you listening to that prophecy started all this? It's a cycle! You caused all this!"

He glared at her. He raised his fist and let it collide with her cheek. Beca stumbled back. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. “You aren’t worthy of love. Everyone you love always gets hurt.”

She pushed against him. “The only reason they get hurt is because of you!”

**_-_ **

_A Few Months Ago_

_“Do you ever wish your mom didn’t die?” Emily asked, looking at her sister._

_“That’s a hard question,” Beca responded, looking up from her book._

_“Why?”_

_“I miss her. I wish she never died. But if she hadn’t, dad would have never met your mother. You wouldn't have been born. I love her, but I also love you. So it’s a hard question.”_

_Emily frowned. “I wish I could have met her. I wish her being gone didn’t make you so sad.”_

_“She would have loved you.”_

_“Can you tell me about her?” Emily questioned, her eyes filled with curiosity._

_Beca smiled. “Of course.”_

**_-_ **

“How many wolves are there?” Emily asked, pushing against the female wolf in front of her.

“I don’t know, but it’s a lot,” Chloe said, gasping when a wolf swiped at her.

Benji let out an incantation, pushing the wolves back.

Chloe turned to see Beca and Jesse’s Uncle facing off. She caught Beca’s eye and saw the devastation on her face.

“I-if I let you kill me, will you let my friends go?” she heard Beca ask, and both she and Emily froze.

“I’ll let them walk out,” Jesse’s uncle responded, a smirk on his face.

“No!” Chloe shouted, shaking her head. She walked closer to Beca. “He won’t. He’s going to  _kill_  Emily.”

Beca closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’m dying already,” Beca whispered, opening her eyes.

“You’re going to fight. You promised to fight.”

Beca shook her head. “It’s not worth it, not anymore.”

“Then give up,” Emily snapped, glaring at her sister. “Let yourself be killed. Let your mother’s killer live. Let her death be in vain.”

Beca turned to James. There was a smirk on his face. Beca clenched her teeth. She took a step towards the werewolf that had caused her a lot of pain.

**_-_ **

Aubrey looked at the werewolves on the ground. She closed her eyes, feeling her body change. She stood in front of the Bellas and the blonde in her human form. Stacie walked up to her and hugged her girlfriend.

“We have to find Chloe,” Aubrey whispered, getting the nod from everyone. They ran through the home, searching for their friends.

They found the Chloe, Emily and Benji against a wall, three werewolves slashing at them. Beca was on her knees in front of another werewolf. And Jesse Swanson was on the ground, a pool of blood under her.

“Hey fuckers!” Luke called out, getting everyone’s attention. Luke and Stacie used the tranq guns and shot at the werewolves, who went down.

“This is ending now James,” Beca told the werewolf, looking up at him. “We’re going to make this prophecy come true.”

“You won’t be around to see it happen,” James said as he stabbed Beca, getting a whimper out of her. James took the knife out and was about to stab Beca again, when Emily tackled him down. James dropped the knife in surprise.

“You aren’t going hurt her, not anymore,” Emily growled, her hands wrapping around his neck.

James raised his hand and slammed his fist against Emily’s face. The Halfing lost her grip and was then pushed off. He gripped his knife when Aubrey felt her legs move. She ran forward and pushed James away.

“What are you doing protecting those  _monsters_?” James asked, looking at Aubrey.

“You’re the real monster here,” Aubrey told him, shaking her head.

“You’re a traitor to your own kind,” the Alpha spat, pushing against Aubrey.

Emily rushed forward and grabbed James other arm, holding him still. She kicked the back of one of his knees, and Aubrey kicked the other one. James struggled against Aubrey and Emily. Beca walked up to him, her body trembling. There was pure rage in her eyes.

“This is  _never_  going to end,” James spat, glaring at the vampire.

Beca just reached into James’ pocket and took out an empty needle. She inserted into her arms and let some enter the needle. “I’m going to end it. I’m to fulfill the prophecy, just for you.” Beca turned the needle and jammed it into James’ arm. The two kept eye contact as the venom entered his system.

James let out a groan, feeling the pain. He closed his eyes as the venom attacked his blood.

“I should let this  _kill_  you, but I’m not a monster,” Beca told him, reaching over and wrapping her arms around his neck. “This is for Jesse,” she whispered, snapping his neck. Aubrey and Emily dropped the body, one looking at it in astonishment, and the other in awe.

Beca closed her eyes, when she felt a set of arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see Emily. She smiled and hugged her sister back. No words were exchanged. Emily took a step back. Beca looked at Chloe, who had tears in her eyes.

Beca gave a half-smirk. Chloe ran to Beca and gave her a kiss.

“We’ve won.”

“But we lost someone,” Benji whispered, stepping towards his best friend, his roommate.

Beca looked over at Jesse’s body, still on the ground. Her legs seemed to buckle. Chloe held her up. “H-he died for me,” Beca whispered, shaking her head. “He was helping me escape.” She took a step towards the body, before dropping down on her knees. “I-is there a way to bring him back?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered, tears filling her eyes. She was about to take a step forward, but Aubrey pulled her back. The werewolf shook her head.

“There has to be a way. He didn’t deserve to die,” Beca told them. She touched his face, tears filling her eyes. Beca started to sob over the body, all while the Bellas and Benji watched. Chloe, Benji, Emily, Luke and Stacie had tears streaming down their face, while the others just had tears in their eyes.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Beca cried, shaking her head.

Aubrey closed her eyes. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated James and majority of his pack.

She promised herself in that second that if she ever took over her father’s pack, she would never become like James.

“I’m sorry,” Beca whispered, her voice weak.

Chloe stepped forward. “Let’s get her home. Find out how to save her.”

The others nodded. They rescued Beca, now they just had to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping that since this battle is over, it will be easier to finish. So six chapters left. Let’s do this.


End file.
